Te pertenezco: una historia de amor
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Deep Blue fue derrotado hace 2 años, pero Aoyama no sobrevivió. Ichigo no se ha perdonado a sí misma por dejar que eso ocurra. Ahora el amor de Kisshu pone a Ichigo en peligro. ¿Alguno de ellos sobrevivira? KxI,PxL,PxT traduccion de I Belong to you
1. Ichigo, sola

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que esta historia no es mía, simplemente la estoy traduciendo, en mi opinión esta historia es súper linda y por tanto merecen conocerla. El autor de esta magnifica historia es sukistrawberry2468 el titulo original es **I Belong To You: A Love Story Kisshu e Ichigo.**

Traduciré las notas de autor tal y como las escribió, por favor díganme que tal les parece la historia, ya que para mi fue mi iniciación en fanfiction, gracias a ella es que ahora, leo muchos trabajos buenos en esta pagina, que amo. También me hizo adorar el anime y el manga, pero sobre todo me dio mucha inspiración para intentar hacer mi propia historia, tal vez ya la hayan empezado a leer.

Si el autor llega a leer esto o alguien sabe como contactarme con el le agradecería que me dijera, no quiero que piense que quiero robar su trabajo ok a partir de ahora empiezo con su trabajo

Capítulo uno: Ichigo, sola

Nota del autor: En esta historia, he cambiado el final de Tokyo Mew Mew, para que Aoyama-kun muera (lo siento, fans de Masaya) De esta manera no hay ningún problema en cuanto a que Ichigo lo engañe. Esto se lleva a cabo dos años después de la batalla final.

Disclaimer: No soy dueño de Tokyo Mew Mew o cualquiera de sus personajes.

Capítulo uno: Ichigo, sola

Ichigo se despertó sudando frío, y enferma. Bajo de la cama, y se echó a correr hacia el cuarto de baño, se colocó de rodillas sobre el inodoro, justo a tiempo para vomitar. Sus miembros temblaban. Se acercó tambaleándose a la encimera, y con un gran esfuerzo, se levanto del suelo. Abrió el grifo y empezó a salpicarse con agua fría la cara. Todo había sucedido de nuevo. Había tenido ese sueño de nuevo.

Un sueño que nunca cambia. Excepto, quizás, en que era más horrible de presenciar cada noche que ocurrió.

Habían pasado dos años desde la batalla final – a cual la había dejado débil, sola, y con el corazón roto. Después de que Deep Blue había matado a Kisshu, y de que Deep Blue y Aoyama-kun habían comenzado su feroz lucha interna, Ichigo había tratado de destruir a Deep Blue, al tiempo que perdonaba la vida de Aoyama-kun. En el sueño, ella llamó a su strawberry bell, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en la batalla real. Luego, utilizando toda la potencia combinada de las mews, había atacado a Deep Blue con el poder suficiente para acabar con él. Cuando la explosión se disipo, había visto el cuerpo de Aoyama-kun en el suelo, sin vida.

Ichigo cerró los ojos como la parte más horrible de su sueño se precipitó sobre ella. Ella había besado Aoyama-kun, le dio un beso con cada parte de su alma. El Aqua Mew de su esencia había sido lo suficientemente potente como para convertir a Tokio en un paraíso en flor, lo suficientemente potente como para que los tres extranjeros - Pie, tarta, y Kisshu - volvieran a la vida.

Pero no había sido suficiente. No lo suficiente. Aoyama-kun no se despertó.

Ichigo sintió las lágrimas no deseadas deslizándose por sus mejillas una vez más. Y ella seguía sintiendo náuseas. Hasta el último momento, el sueño era exacto a la realidad. En la batalla de hace dos años, no había sido capaz de salvarlo. Su amor. Aoyama-kun. Los extranjeros los habían ayudado a sacar a las mews y al cuerpo de Aoyama-kun de la nave.

Ichigo recordó especialmente la expresión de Kisshu, cuando se había despertado y la vio llorando sobre el cuerpo de Aoyama-kun. Se Teletransporto junto a ella, la había mirado como si nunca hubiera visto algo más terrible y triste en su vida. Por lo general, Ichigo le habria gritado que se fuera. Pero esta vez, lo dejó pasar, porque todo lo que importaba, entonces, era que sabía que había perdido la batalla. A pesar de que Deep Blue había sido derrotado, se sentía como si hubiera fallado, tanto como Mew como en el amor con Aoyama-kun.

Luego, en los últimos segundos del sueño, Ichigo veía la expresión de Kisshu - lo que la sorprendió fue la profundidad de su dolor – la visión se transformo, como la vista de una cinta de película al descomponerse la misma, de nuevo Deep blue. El cadáver abrió sus ojos de hielo azul, vidriosos con la locura del mal, y luego la boca llena de dientes rotos comenzó a reír. Ichigo gritó, y en ese instante, ella siempre se despertaba, con los últimos restos de esa horrible cara flotando en frente de ella en la oscuridad. A veces, como en esta noche, corría al baño a vomitar. Otras veces, ella no podía hacer nada más que acurrucarse como una pelota pequeña, temblando debajo de las sabanas, o buscando a tientas en la mesilla a Masha, para poder sostenerlo en contra de ella, como un peluche, ganando un poco de consuelo con su arrullo suave.

Sus miembros todavía se sentían débiles, se arrastró de vuelta a la cama. Se acurrucó en posición fetal, y cerró los ojos. Pero el terrible rostro flotaba por debajo de sus párpados, abrió los ojos con un sollozo, un pequeño gemido dejando sus labios. Alargó la mano y buscó a tientas su teléfono celular, de repente se detuvo. Recordó que Masha estaba con Ryou, al parecer solo era una cuestión de mantenimiento. Las mews no habían peleado en dos años, pero Ryou había pensado que lo mejor para Ichigo era mantener a Masha con ella en caso de una amenaza nueva e inesperada. Sin embargo, esta noche, Ichigo estaba sola, el pensamiento hizo acelerar su corazón, aun así trataba de que su sueño no se repitiera, al igual que una película de terror, frente a sus ojos de nuevo.

No funcionó. La risa hizo eco en sus oídos. Se acurrucó aún más fuerte, estrecho su manta entre los puños. Su propia voz susurró lamentablemente en la noche.

"¡Fuera... simplemente desaparece! ..."

Entonces, una parte del sueño regreso a ella - la única parte que le dio algún consuelo, un sentido de paz a todo. Era la cara de Kisshu, cuando la había visto en el dolor. Era como si... como si, si hubiera podido, la habría tomado en sus brazos, y luego, habria acariciado su cabello color rosa, le susurraría que todo iba a estar bien, y que se haría cargo de ella.

Todo eso... sólo con un vistazo. Eso es lo que había sentido por un breve momento. Pero hace dos años, ella se había alejado de él, y en el sueño, el cuerpo de Aoyama-kun se había transformado, en ese momento, en Deep blue. Pero la idea de Kisshu - la forma en que había querido confortarla, la forma en que la quería, después de todo, pero todo el tiempo habían estado peleando entre sí, sin sentido alguno – hizo posible que su corazón dejara de latir tan velozmente.

"Kisshu... _Kisshu_ ... "

Susurrando su nombre, en la noche, fue capaz de quedarse dormida de nuevo

Oki doki hasta aquí llego el primer capi de mi pequeña traducción, por favor díganme que tal quedo, prometo que a mas tardar el miércoles de la otra semana estará el nuevo capi, por fis ténganme paciencia, quiero escribir mi propio fic y además tengo la escuela, sin contar mis clases extracurriculares


	2. Se acabo entre nosotros

ILK- Ohayo mina-san! Les traigo otro capi, se suponía q iba a estar hasta la otra semana pero debido a la petición de kelpi-san voy a ponerlo antes, así mismo le agradezco los consejos ok empecemos con la traducción

Discúlpenme, el primer capitulo no abarcaba mucho y era un poco corto. ¡Este es mejor! Además pido disculpas si puse algún nombre de forma equivocada.

Disclaimer: no soy dueñ de TMM o cualquiera de sus personajes

Capitulo 2: Se acabo entre nosotros

* * *

><p>"¡Que bien! ¡Miren cuanto dinero conseguí hoy!" Pudding saltaba de arriba a abajo delante de las otras mews, quienes estaban apretujadas en una banca del parque a la tarde siguiente. Agito las monedas en el gran sombrero que llevaba, viéndose tan emocionada como un mono al recibir un pastel de plátano.<p>

Ichigo observo a sus amigas; Mint, quien lucia sumamente irritada por haber sido aplastada, tenia la nariz alzada y los brazos cruzados remilgadamente sobe su regazo; Lettuce le sonreía a pudding, de una manera serena, mientras la niña bailaba alrededor con sus ingresos: y, de manera calmada y relajada, Zakuro, quien miraba las nubes flotando en el cielo a la vez que tarareaba en voz baja para si misma. Ichigo se había perdido en sus pensamientos, viendo, de manera tranquila, la manera en la que pudding realizaba su acto ante la admirada multitud de espectadores.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal si todas vamos a comer? ¡Yo pago!" exclamo pudding saltando en círculos alrededor de ellas.

Al oír esto Zakuro se dirigió a ella "No, pudding. Guarda ese dinero para ti y tus hermanos, yo voy a pagar"

"¡Espera! ¡Yo lo hago!" dijo Mint, siempre aprovechando la oportunidad d impresionar a su ídolo. "Y vamos a ir a un lugar muy lindo"

"¿Deberíamos invitar a Keiichiro -san y a Shirogane –san?" Lettuce pregunto

Mint pareció irritarse de nuevo "Si…supongo. Si es necesario"

Lettuce s levanto. "Voy a ir al café y preguntarles. Ichigo, ¿Quieres venir?"

"Oh…bien "dijo Ichigo, se levanto sonriendo para ir con ella. Se despidieron de las demás y empezaron a caminar.

Después de permanecer en silencio por un momento, Lettuce hablo de forma tímida: "Um, me preguntaba…"

"¿Qué cosa, Lettuce?"

"¿Todavía tienes pesadillas?"

Ichigo suspiro y asintió con pesadez. Lettuce la miro de forma comprensiva.

"Lo lamento, Ichigo. Pero sabes que puedes llamarme si necesitas hablar. Quiero decir, debe ser terrible para ti"

Ichigo se rio de forma inquieta, tratando de hacer parecer que no era gran cosa. "No, esta bien. ¡De verdad! ¡Estoy bien! Las pesadillas ya no son tan frecuentes ahora, de todos modos"

Lettuce sonrió "Eso es bueno"

"Si" Ichigo sonrió, pero Lettuce pudo ver que era falsa. Por ahora habían llegado a la fachada del café mew mew. Lettuce abrió la puerta.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, se encontraron con el olor a frutas, pan y otros tantos productos de panadería que eran la especialidad de Keiichiro. Al mismo tiempo en que se abrió la puerta, se encontraron con Ryou.

Las miro con sorpresa "Hola. ¿Que están haciendo aquí?"

Lettuce hablo en nombre de las dos "Nosotras- quiero decir las mews- nos preguntábamos si ¿Les gustaría unirse a nosotras en la cena que Mint va a pagar?"

Ryou se echo a reír. "Bueno, en ese caso, no puedo negarme- este debe ser el momento para que obtenga la comida mas cara que se pueda ocurrir". Volteo su rostro y mirando por encima e su hombro grito: "¡Akasaka! ¡Vamos a comer!"

Keiichiro salió de la cocina, secando sus manos con una toalla. " Buena idea, estoy hambriento" acordó "oh, ¿y también las chicas?, será un placer"

Lettuce, como siempre, se veía avergonzada. Ichigo les dedico otra sonrisa y prosiguió a salir del establecimiento. El resto la siguió y Keiichiro termino de cerrar el café.

La mente de Ichigo se mantuvo ausente mientras regresaban al parque. Todavía se sentía extraño el tener una reunión social con Ryou, Keiichiro y el resto del equipo, en lugar de ir a luchar contra algún enemigo. No habían tenido que transformarse desde la batalla final, eso era algo que la alegraba. Estaba segura de que seria un desastre si intentaba usar su Strawberry Bell. Pero lo mas importante, el tener que volver a luchar en su forma mew significaría que ella podría volver a fracasar, como cuando intento salvar a Aoyama-kun.

Lettuce se acerco a Ichigo y le susurro: "¿Alguna vez pensaran en nosotras, Ichigo?"

"¿Quienes?"

" Bueno…Um… en Tart, Kisshu y, eh, Pai?"

Ichigo sonrió. "Apuesto a que si. ¿Sabes? Pai estaba viéndote antes de que entraran a la nave."

Lettuce abrió sus ojos como platos y de pronto se puso muy nerviosa. "¿Enserio?" pregunto con incredulidad.

"¡SI!" dijo Ichigo. Lettuce bajo su mirada hacia el suelo, retorciendo sus manos de manera nerviosa.

"¿Tu…tu crees que… a lo mejor…vuelvan?"- Le pregunto.

Ichigo sintió que su estomago se revolvía en el pensamiento. Los cyniclones, ¿volver? Eso seria… bueno, no sabia como seria. No se habían separado en malos términos, pero Ichigo había estado tan afligida que no le había dicho adiós a ninguno. A pesar de que había sentido como la miraba Kisshu cuando Ryou le dio a Pai la ultima pieza de Mew Aqua. Junto a ellos, Pudding había estado llorando sobre el hombro de Tart, e incluso este había olvidado su orgullo y también lloro un poco.

Ichigo no había mirado a kisshu. Ella sabía que sus ojos, brillantes y de inusual color dorado, habrían estado llenos de una emoción que no hubiese podido soportar con la tragedia que acababa de pasar. Ella se había alejado de el. Luego, con Pudding aferrándose a Tart todo el tiempo que le fue posible, los tres aliens, finalmente se teletransportaron a su barco, y se alejaron volando.

"¿Um, Ichigo?"

En ese momento reaccione. "Oh, lo siento Lettuce. ¿Qué acabas de decir?"

Lettuce se veía avergonzada de nuevo. "Me preguntaba si… bueno, si Kisshu te había dicho algo antes de irse"

Ichigo cerró sus ojos instantáneamente. Lettuce se tapo la boca rápidamente.

"¡Oh, lo siento! No hubiese preguntado, por favor, discúlpame-"

"No te preocupes por eso" Ichigo le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Claro que lo hizo, el no podría haberse ido sin abrir la boca por lo menos una vez.

"Oh…" Lettuce bajo su mano "Um… ¿Fue algo…malo"

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza. "No, en absoluto"

Lettuce espero un momento y luego decidió que ya no quería molestar más a Ichigo, por tanto dejo el asunto. Ichigo se sintió aliviada. No le había dicho a nadie lo que Kisshu le había dicho antes de teletransportarse.

Había estado de espaldas a el, mirado a la nada, sin sentir nada. El había estado de pie en algún lugar detrás de ella. Lo escucho decir su nombre.

"Hey, Neko-chan"

Ichigo no volteo. Lo escucho dar un paso adelante.

"Ichigo…"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que se fuera antes de que comenzara a llorar de nuevo. Ella lo sintió justo detrás de ella.

"Ichigo, yo…bueno, vamos a regresar a casa y a salvar nuestro planeta con el Mew Aqua. Así que supongo que eso significa que se acabo entre nosotros"

Normalmente, Ichigo se habria dado la vuelta y hubiese tratado de golpearlo. Pero a pesar de que había sido su enemigo desde hace varios meses, había llegado a entenderlo de cierta manera, y algo que había demostrado el la ultima batalla fue que el había llegado a sentir un verdadero afecto hacia ella ¿Hasta que punto? No lo sabía. Apretó los puños.

Entonces sintió el aliento suave de Kisshu en la parte posterior de su cuello. Se puso rígida, el se apoyo un poco, y en voz baja le dijo;

"Tal vez, algún día, seré tuyo de la misma forma en que tu eres mía. Bye bye, Neko-chan"

Ichigo fue demasiado lenta para girar y encontrarse con el- se había teletransportado lejos. Una sensación de confusión y angustia llego a Ichigo, miro hacia la nave, pero no podía ver por las ventanas. Luego, la nave despego y ganando velocidad rápidamente, salió de la tierra para siempre. Con ella se fueron los extraterrestres que habían cambiado su vida.

Ichigo volvió al presente cuando Pudding llego saltando hasta ellos, todavía agitando su bolsa de dinero. Empujando sus recuerdos a un lado, Ichigo se concentro en dar la mejor sonrisa falsa que podía. Era todo lo que podía hacer, todos los días. A pesar de que no podía compartir todo con sus amigos, sentía la suficiente comodidad como para darse cuenta de que las mews eran como hermanas. Y Ryou Y Keiichiro como dos hermanos mayores.

Pudding seguía saltando alrededor de ellos, Mint y Zakuro iban a la cabeza del grupo, seguidas por Ryou y Keiichiro, al final iban Lettuce e Ichigo. El sol se ponía. Ichigo miro al cielo. Pensó, por un momento, que si se concentraba, podría imaginar la nave espacial aterrizando a través de las nubes.

* * *

><p>ILK- Oki doki, otro capi, espero que les este gustando la historia, recuerden que esto es solo una traducción, sinceramente amo esta historia y la primera vez que leí este capi me puse a llorar, de echo ahorita casi terminaba igual… gracias a todas por leer y a Kelpie-san por el review<p> 


	3. Te amo de cualquier manera

Ohayo! Mina

Es hora de otro gran capitulo, estoy tratando de apurarme para que así pueda tener un gran numero de capítulos antes de que me toque hacer tareas

No quiero dejarlos con la espera así que aquí esta la bellísima historia de sukistrawberry, empecemos con la traducción

Disclaimer: no soy dueñ de Tokio mew mew o cualquiera de sus personajes

Pd: ¡por favor no duden en enviar comentarios!

Capitulo 3: Te amo de cualquier manera

* * *

><p>Bajo la protección de la oscuridad nocturna, Kisshu entro a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si en silencio. Entonces, gimiendo n poco, puso su mano sobre una bola de cristal que se encontraba en un estante justo a lado de la puerta. Inmediatamente, la sala se lleno de luz, esta misma fue proyectada por el globo.<p>

Apoyado en la puerta, Kisshu se aferro del marco tratando de evitar que sus piernas cedieran. El sudor y la tierra manchaban su cara- el pelo, el cuello y su pecho estaban empapados por el sudor. Había algunos raspones en sus pantalones. Y en el costado- una tira de su camisa desgarrada dejaba al descubierto una herida reciente, recibida de su oponente ya muerto.

Jadeando, se separo de la puerta tropezando un poco. Retiro su flequillo con impaciencia, lejos de sus ojos. Mientras caminaba tambaleándose por la habitación para abrir la ventana, se quito la camisa destrozada y la aventó al suelo. Hizo una mueca mientras estiraba el brazo para tocar la ventana. El vidrio se derritió en su toque y una brisa fresca entro, suspiro, se quedo de pie allí por un momento respirando el aire templado, y que contenía la esencia de la vida floreciente.

Desde que trajeron de vuelta el mew aqua, su planeta había crecido hasta convertirse en algo tan bello como la Tierra- no, más aun. Su pueblo no lo contaminaba como los humanos- la tecnología no infligía daños al medio. Durante dos años, su familia y amigos, así como todos los demás en el planeta, habían vivido en paz- bien alimentados, bien vestidos, durmiendo en una cama caliente y despertando con un sol brillante y el olor de las flores del exterior.

Nunca había estado rodeado de tal belleza y prosperidad. Sin embargo, esta joya de la galaxia se había convertido en un objetivo para los demás aliens, y como Pie, Kisshu y Taruto habían sido los que trajeron la salvación al planeta, fueron nombrados jefes del ejercito. Kisshu era el líder, seguido de Pai un, cada vez mas experimentado, Taruto, ciertamente era un guerrero igualmente calificado.

Venia de una batalla, en la cual Kisshu fue herido más de lo normal. Conocía la razón. La distracción no había salido de su mente ni una sola vez- ni siquiera por un día- desde que dejo la Tierra. Algunos días pensaba en ella más que otros, pero nunca la olvido por completo. Y a pesar de que no soñaba, pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en lo que hubiera hecho de haber vuelto a hablar con ella.

La habria tomado en sus brazos. El la hubiese llamado por su amado nombre de mascota, "Neko-chan", y el, a pesar de haber querido burlarse de ella como siempre lo hacia, habria mantenido su boca cerrada y elegantemente habria deslizado sus manos por su cabello, rosa, suave y esponjoso, mientras la dejaba llorar por su rival muerto, Aoyama-kun. A pesar de que debería de haber estado feliz por ello, el dolor de Ichigo había sido casi insoportable de ver. Se había sentido casi enojado con el niño terrestre, muerto, por haber hecho que Ichigo se pusiera así de triste.

Sin embargo, Kisshu se había ido, se convirtió en alguien famoso en este planeta, su hogar adoptivo. El, Pie y Tart eran héroes mundiales. Vivian bien, tenían tantas comodidades como responsabilidades, sin embargo esto no era suficiente para ellos.

Lo único que Kisshu quería era a Ichigo. Y sabia que Tart había desarrollado un ciego afecto por Pudding, la niña mono. Estaba seguro de que parte de la madurez de Tart como líder, había sido para tratar de que la falta de su presencia no le distrajera, esa era la misma manera de llevar las cosas que Kisshu, en cuanto a Ichigo. En cuanto a Pie…a pesar de ser el más impasible de todos, hubo momentos en los que Kisshu sospecho que sentía algo por la chica verde de gafas- Lettuce. Pie nunca lo confirmo verbalmente, pero Kisshu sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

Dejando salir otro gemido, Kisshu salió por una puerta en la pared, y otra vez ilumino la habitación de la misma manera. El brillo dorado suave iluminaba una piscina llena de agua, cuyo vapor lo invitaba seductoramente. Con una leve sonrisa, Kisshu termino de desvestirse y se sumergió en el agua. Inmediatamente, la tensión de sus músculos comenzó a disminuir, y aunque le picaba un poco la herida, se sentía muy bien. Sumergió su cabeza en el agua, desatando el cabello de sus lazos. Como una nube de algas verdes, dejo que su cabello flotara suavemente en el agua, lavando la suciedad y el sudor de la batalla. Finalmente, reapareció de nuevo, retirando el flequillo húmedo de sus ojos.

Se recostó contra el borde de la piscina, dejando sus pensamientos a la deriva, tan fluidamente como el agua. Ichigo… pensaba en volver a ver su dulce rostro, su pelo rojo atado en dos coletas. Y luego en forma Mew… con esas pequeñas y puntiagudas orejas negras, el pelo color rosa, y la larga cola con el gran lazo y su campana, atados en el extremo, lo que la hacia parecer un regalo envuelto. Su pequeño gatito-gato, siempre con el ceño fruncido cuando le mostraba su nueva Anima Chimera…

Se rio un poco, sonriendo para si mismo "Te quiero de cualquier manera, Neko-chan, como mew o como una niña normal"

Oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Kisshu se puso tenso y entonces…

"¡Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

Con un gran chapoteo, Tart cubrió la cabeza de Kisshu con el agua tibia. Lleno de furia, Kisshu se Teletransporto junto a Tart, y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza mientras le gritaba "¡Que crees que haces mocoso!

"¡Hey, basta Kish! Me estaba divirtiendo, relájate ¿Quieres?"

Pie se teletransporto a la habitación, ya limpio de la batalla y con la mirada seria de costumbre, o quizás aun mas. Kisshu se alejo de Tart con desagrado, quien siguió nadando alrededor de la pequeña piscina, Kisshu se acerco a la orilla y se recargo, justo enfrente de Pie.

Pie dijo: "Hay sobrevivientes, Kisshu. Algunos de los enemigos escaparon".

Kisshu dijo: "No siempre podemos atraparlos a todos. Pero creo que les dimos una buena pelea, debería haberlos asustado lo suficiente como para no querer volver."

Pai contesto calmadamente. "Estoy en desacuerdo. Ellos simplemente intentaran con otra táctica."

Kisshu alzo una ceja. "¿Tienes algo en mente?"

Pie hizo una pausa. Kisshu noto el cambio en el ambiente. De repente, se dio cuenta de que Pie iba a decir algo muy serio. Tart lo capto también, y dejo de chapotear en el agua.

Pai noto que ambos le estaban prestando atención, y dijo: "Acabo de interrogar a uno de los prisioneros. Al parecer su especie tiene tecnología basada enteramente en el uso de la sangre de sus enemigos."

Tart dijo: "Eww"

Kisshu se encogió de hombros. "¿Y?"

"Por lo tanto", continuo Pie, "Una de estas maquinas es capaz de leer la sangre de alguien, es decir, deduce las imagines que han dejado su huella en la sangre, dando al espectador una mirada en la mente de alguien."

"¿Imágenes acerca de que?". Pregunto Tart.

"Cualquier cosa que alguien ha visto. Un recuerdo. Y cualquier cosa por la que sientas mayor afecto aparecerá mas claramente que las otras imágenes"

Kisshu frunció el ceño. Algo estaba empezando a hacer clic. "Hmm… así que si consiguieron algo de nuestra sangre… al estar todos heridos…"

"…Ellos tiene una gran ventaja sobre nosotros", termino Pie. Tart parecía sorprendido.

"P-pero eso significa… ¿Ellos pueden ver…?"

Al darse cuenta de lo que se refería, Kisshu, sintió como si la verdad lo golpeara más fuerte que un ataque de la strawberry bell. "¡Ichigo!"- exclamo, irguiéndose, todo el cansancio anterior había desaparecido.

"¡Pudding-san!" chillo Tart.

Pie se quedo callado.

"No quieres decir" dijo Tart "que van a ir tras ellas solo para dañarnos ¿O si?"

"Si. Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo." Pie miro a sus dos compañeros. Tart parecía al borde del pánico. Kisshu podía sentir algo surgiendo dentro de el rápidamente. Algo explosivo.

"Si… Ellos la tocan…" gruño, sus ojos dorados destellando con la furia. Se precipito fuera de la piscina y se dirigió a su cuarto para vestirse. "¿Podemos confirmar tu teoría, Pie?"

"No es necesario. Lo hicieron por nosotros."

Kisshu hizo una pausa, mientras se ponía su camisa. "¿Qué?"

Pai se teletransporto a la habitación, seguido de cerca por Tart, se había envuelto en una toalla.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" pidió Tart

Manteniendo su calma intacta, Pie, dijo: "Después de que el cautivo confeso todo sobre la tecnología, recibimos un mensaje del enemigo. Decía que se dirigían a la Tierra para encontrar al grupo llamado Mew Mew, y que si no nos rendíamos, dándoles nuestro planeta, las matarian y a cualquier otro ser humano que se interponga en el camino."

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llego la traducción de este capitulo, el día de hoy les subí 2 capítulos es que como son varios decidí que podía ser menos perezosa eh intentar terminar este fic lo antes posible.<p> 


	4. ¿A que te refieres con, una situacion?

Ohayo mina, como veran hoy subí dos capítulos, aquí va empecemos

Disclaimer: no soy dueñ de TMM o cualquiera de sus personajes

Capitulo cuatro: ¿A que te refieres con, una situación?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ichigo… uh, me preguntaba… bueno, tengo un par de entradas a esta cosa, y, uh, consulte la sección" Takata se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Ichigo ya sabía lo que venia. Desde principios de año, el balbuceante, chico nerd había estado tratando de invitar a Ichigo a salir, e Ichigo siempre había logrado tramar alguna excusa para zafarse de la situación. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa.<p>

"Um, realmente no puedo esta fin de semana, Takata. Tengo examen el lunes y debería de estudiar."

"Oh." Takata se ajusto las gafas con torpeza. "¡Bueno, tal vez en oro momento, entonces!"

Ichigo forzó una sonrisa. "De acuerdo." Se despidió de el y se alejo por el pasillo, tratando de no ser grosera. Pero estaba agotada, y realmente no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie- ni siquiera con sus mejores amigas.

Había tenido la misma pesadilla ayer por la noche. Después de despertarse aterrorizada de nuevo, tomo a Masha y lo abrazo durante toda la noche, hasta que su alarma se activo. No había dormido, y ahora se sentía al borde del cansancio.

"Waa… Deberia empezar a beber una taza de te caliente antes de ir a dormir. Tal vez me ayude a dormir mejor, Nya. No puedo seguir haciendo esto." Relajo sus hombros y Masha empezó a animarla desde su teléfono celular.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa. "Hey Masha, ¿Quieres ir al café? Tal vez un refresco me despierte un poco antes de empezar mi turno"

Cuando llegó al café, Mint, Lettuce y Pudding ya estaban allí. A pesar de que no se habían tenido que transformar en dos años, el café seguía abierto en caso de que algún problema se presentara de nuevo. Zakuro era la única que no era una empleada regular- ahora sobresalía en su carrera como modelo, y les había dicho, durante la cena, que estaba pensando en tomar un papel en una película al mismo tiempo que realizaba un album.

"¡Konichiwa, Ichigo!" Exclamo Lettuce.

"Llegas tarde- por exactamente dos minutos ¿Esperas que el resto de nosotras hagamos todo por aquí?" Mint dijo con una humeante taza de te en la mano y sentada en el lugar de siempre.

Pudding salto hasta Ichigo y le dijo "Wow… tus ojos son oscuros por debajo."

Ichigo reacciono. "¿Q-que?" Corrió hacia el espejo en la pared y examino su rostro. Tenia un aspecto horrible- mas pálida de lo normal, con los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño. "Waa, me veo horrible, Nya", se quejo.

"Tal vez deberías ir a casa y descansar." Comento Lettuce.

"¡Mew Mews!" Ryou salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo. "Tenemos una situación"

Las cuatro chicas parpadearon "¿Uh?"

"¿A que te refieres con, una situación?" Ichigo le pregunto. Ryou hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

"Se los diré abajo- ¡Apúrense es una emergencia!"

Ryou las condujo por las escaleras hasta el sótano, donde se establecía la sede real de Tokyo Mew Mew, Keiichiro ya estaba allí, escribiendo furiosamente en un ordenador. No se movió cuando se acerco por detrás.

"¿Cuál es el progreso?" Exigió Ryou.

"Acaban de entrar a la atmosfera de la Tierra. Tendrán que encontrar un lugar para aterrizar antes de venir aquí."

"Esta bien. Mantén una estrecha vigilancia sobre ellos. Tengo que explicar lo que esta pasando a las chicas." Ryou se dirigió a las mews. "Parece que los aliens han vuelto"

La mandíbula de Ichigo cayó. Lettuce se quedo sin aliento, Pudding chillo, y Mint, dijo con incredulidad: "¿Disculpa?"

"Kisshu". La voz de Ichigo era apenas un susurro. ¿El iba a venir aquí?

"¿P-Pai esta con ellos?" la cara de Lettuce parecía tener una mezcla de esperanza y preocupación. Pudding simplemente parecía emocionada.

"¡Taru- Taru! ¡Podre verlo otra vez!" Pudding saltaba de arriba abajo con alegría "¡Hurra!"

Ichigo estaba tan pérdida- que apenas y escucho la voz de pudding. Kisshu… ¿Qué aspecto tendría? ¿Habria cambiado en los últimos años? ¿Querría hablar de la batalla final? ¿Querría preguntarle sobre lo que le había dicho?

Ichigo cerró los ojos, cada vez sentía más la presión de sus propias preguntas. "¿Por qué?" s las arreglo para preguntar.

Keiichiro le respondió. "Nosotros solo recibimos un mensaje en el que nos decían que ya venían- era de Pie por supuesto". Añadió, mirando amablemente a Lettuce. Ella se sonrojo y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. "Y el dijo que Tart y Kisshu venían con el. Además de otros miembros de su ejercito."

"¿Su ejercito?" Ichigo abrió la boca

"Wow, cool. ¡Taru- Taru es un militar-sensei!" Pudding exclamo alegremente.

"Ellos no han explicado lo que están haciendo aquí, pero enviaron un mensaje en el que pedían reunirse con nosotros detrás del café. Chicas, vayan a cerrar la tienda antes de que alguien venga en busca de una rebanada de pastel", dijo Ryou. "Akasaka y yo estaremos allí en un minuto. Después de que nos digan que han guardado de forma segura su nave, dijeron que nos enviarían otro mensaje avisándonos."

"¡Hai!" respondieron las mews. Luego, salieron en tropel, y hablaron entre si mientras subían las escaleras.

"¡Taru-Taru viene, Taru- Taru viene!" cantaba Pudding.

"Me pregunto ¿que estarán haciendo aquí?" Lettuce dijo.

"A quien le importa, voy a perder mi cita en el salón por ellos" Exclamo Mint, sumamente molesta.

Ichigo dijo en voz baja: "Me pregunto si Kisshu aun se acuerda de mi"

Lettuce se volteo hacia Ichigo. "Estoy segura de que así es", dijo amablemente. "Quiero decir, los dos fueron enemigos durante mucho tiempo, pero aun así creo que lo hace… bueno yo supongo que el todavía…"

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, rechazando lo que Lettuce le había insinuado. "No, no hay forma de que eso sea verdad… quiero decir, el fue enviado a matarme. Creo que el estaba compitiendo con Aoyama-kun". Ichigo se dio una bofetada mental. No había forma de que el hubiera pensado en ella después de irse, a curar su planeta. No era más que un ser humano, después de todo- el cual había sido destrozado por la muerte de Aoyama-kun. Ella incluso había estado a punto de jurar que nunca se convertiría en una Mew de nuevo.

Como Mew, había pensado que era muy fuerte. Ella y las demás siempre habían derrotado al enemigo, habían ganado siempre. Y técnicamente habían ganado la batalla final también- Deep Blue ya no existía. Pero en la mente de Ichigo, la muerte de Aoyama-kun fue una perdida que no podía ser olvidada. Ella sabia que había sido la única persona con la capacidad de salvarlo. Y aun así no había sido capaz de hacerlo.

Durante dos años, ella se había culpado. _Tal vez _pensó para si misma _es por eso que las pesadillas no desaparecen._

"¡Ya esta!" dijo Pudding, mientras sacudía sus manos. Ichigo parpadeo. Sin darse cuenta, había estado limpiando la misma mesa los últimos minutos, mientras que las demás habían alzado las sillas y guardado los postres. Pudding acababa de colocar el letrero de cerrado, y estaba desatando el moño de su uniforme.

Las chicas se cambiaron rápidamente, en su ropa normal, después salieron rápidamente hacia la parte trasera de la cafetería. Ichigo no se dio cuenta al principio, pero estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Sus piernas se sentían temblorosas, y estaba empezando a sudar por el nerviosismo. Lettuce la miro por el rabillo del ojo, y le dio unas palmaditas alentadoras. Mint también noto la expresión tensa de Ichigo y suspiro, rolando los ojos.

"Vas a estar bien- quien sabe, quizá Kisshu tiene una novia extraterrestre o algo así"

La idea envió una onda de shock por todo su cuerpo. Luego trato de calmarse. Esa era una posibilidad real- los tres extranjeros, probablemente, habían sido tomados como héroes, después de todo. Debieron de ser muy populares. Pero aun así… había algo en esa idea que la hacia sentir mal del estomago.

"Mews"

"¡Waaahh!" Ichigo salto, la cola y las orejas brotaron cuando el grito de Ryou la sobresalto.

"Ya vienen" dijo Ryou al tiempo que el y Keiichiro corrían junto a las cuatro niñas. "También eh llamado a Zakuro, debería de estar aquí pronto."

"Hey" Zakuro salió de los arboles, mirándose fría y hermosa como siempre. "Por lo tanto, están de vuelta, ¿eh?"

"¡Zakuro!" Mint exclamo. Parecia mas emocionada de ver a su ídolo que a los alienígenas. Zakuro se unió a las demás. Ichigo miraba a Ryou.

"¡No vayas corriendo y asustando a la gente de esa manera!" ella le grito, aplanando sus orejas con las manos y frunciendo el ceño. Ryou no le hizo caso.

"Pai dice que hay cuatro mas con ellos. Dijo que la situación es demasiado grave, por tanto necesitan refuerzos".

"¿Refuerzos?" se hizo eco en las voces de las mews

"Parece que van en serio", comento Zakuro, "Así que ¿Cuándo se supone que-" se vio interrumpida antes de que pudiera terminar

"Bueno… sin duda ha pasado un tiempo desde nuestra ultima reunión"

El corazón de Ichigo dio un salto. Esa voz. Ella la reconocería en cualquier lugar. En el cielo, por encima de ellos, el aire vacilo, y luego- Ichigo parpado, asegurandose de que estaba viendo correctamente.

Allí estaba el.

Kisshu

Sus ojos se encontraron, y agrego, sonriendo "¿No es cierto, Neko-chan?"

* * *

><p>Nyaaaa! Este capi me gusto mucho, bueno los espero luego, o mas bien les subiré otro capitulo lo más pronto posible, me alegra que esta historia les guste<p> 


	5. Bienvenido de nuevo a la Tierra

Aquí otro capi de la historia I Belong to you, gracias caro-chan por el apoyo y el review pero como dije antes esto es sollo na traduccion, la historia no me pertenece, aun asi hago lo mejor que puedo para traerla a la seccion en español de ff net

Lin Zu-chan como dije antes, la historia ya esta terminada, esta es solo una traduccion, pero aprecio tu apoyo y creo q podria usar tu idea para otra historia ok?, por que no me mandas otro review y yo personalmente te hare un one-shot con la aeja que quieras y en la situacion que desees

EMPEZEMOS CON LA TRADUCCION

Disclaimer: TMM no me pertenece, tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, lo único que poseo son mis Oc'S

* * *

><p>Capitulo cinco: bienvenido de nuevo a la tierra.<p>

Ichigo reacciono. Sus ojos no podían creerlo. Ahí estaba el… Kisshu. Y a pesar de que seguía siendo el mismo, había ciertas cosas que lo hacían lucir diferente…aunque… ¿Podría ser?

Su cabello verde estaba acomodado de la misma forma, solo que un poco mas largo, también se dio cuenta de una nueva cantidad de musculo, ubicada en sus hombros, pecho y… bueno, en todas partes. Era un poco mas alto, su rostro menos redondo. Sus ojos eran los mismos, aunque- aun muy inteligentes, sin dejar la diversión.

¿Podría ser?... El se veía- No, el ERA-notablemente, sorprendentemente, insoportablemente guapo. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Todo el mundo la estaba mirando. Pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar, el aire alrededor de Kisshu vacilo, y seis aliens mas aparecieron junto a el. Entre ellos vio a Tart y a Pie, también parecían mas maduros. Tart se veía especialmente distinto- había crecido.

"¡Taru- Taru!" Pudding chillo, juntando las manos.

"Pie" Susurro Lettuce con los ojos brillantes.

Tart trato de no lucir demasiado emocionado. "Pudding-san, ha sido un tiempo"

"¡Taru-Taru!" con un salto que desafiaba la gravedad, Pudding se elevo en el aire y capturo a Tart.

"¡Gah! ¡Déjame ir!" dijo Tart, retorciéndose en el aire con Pudding aferrada a su cuello.

"¡Te extrañe, Taru-Taru!" dijo alegremente "¿Me extrañaste también?"

Tart dejo de luchar por un momento, los ojos de Pudding eran grandes, brillantes, viéndolo de manera tierna, trago saliva y, bajando un poco la cabeza, abandono su acto y dijo: "Si. Supongo que si"

"¡Vamos a jugar, Taru-Taru!"

"No me llames Taru-Taru" murmuro mientras se dirigía al suelo, con Pudding trepada en sus hombros, como un mono. El resto de los aliens lo siguieron. Ichigo noto que Kisshu no había dejado de mirarla.

Al llegar al nivel del suelo, Kisshu se dirigió hacia ella, pero antes de llegar, alguien se acerco por detrás y tomo su antebrazo.

"Espera Kisshu-cense. ¿Qué pasa si no san las verdaderas mews?"

Kisshu se dio la vuelta. Ichigo vio que uno de los extranjeros dio un paso adelante. Casi se quedo sin aliento, en voz alta. Allí, estaba, de pie, un hermosa y sorprendente alíen. Su pelo negro estaba atado en una larga cola de caballo, con otras dos coletas a la altura de los hombros. Llevaba un traje similar al de Pie, y sus ojos dorados se dirigieron a Ichigo…

Ichigo se sorprendió. La chica la miraba con odio. Como si Ichigo fuera un insecto repugnante al que debía aplastar.

Kisshu alejo su brazo de la hermosa extranjera, y le dijo: "Por supuesto que son las verdaderas Mews. ¿Por qué no habrían de serlo?"

La chica alienígena, llamada Parfait dijo- rudamente, en opinión de Ichigo-, "Por que nuestros enemigos son expertos en la manipulación del cuerpo- probablemente son capaces de hacerse pasar por seres humanos."

Kisshu dijo: "Créanme, estas son las verdaderas Mews. Luche con este mismo Gatito, hermoso, y sus amigos muchas veces, ¿verdad?" Con estas palabras, Kisshu dirigió sus ojos a Ichigo, una vez más, con una sonrisa.

Para cubrir su vergüenza, cruzo los brazos y frunció el ceño. "Hmph. Y siempre les pateamos el trasero"

"Así es" secundo Mint

Kisshu se echo a reír. "Ah, pero no lo olviden, al final obtuvimos lo que queríamos- nuestro planeta es ahora el mas bello y codiciado de la galaxia"

"Por lo cual nuestros lideres lo mantienen a salvo", agrego Parfait, mirando intencionalmente a Kisshu. "Con ellos fuera, estamos poniendo a nuestras familias y amigos". Miro fijamente a Ichigo, como si ella lo hubiese llamado para que su planeta estuviera vulnerable. Ichigo no entendía que tenia en su contra esta chica- ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra todavía.

Pai se acerco a Ryou y Keiichiro. "Ha sido un tiempo."

Keiichiro dijo amablemente: "Bienvenidos de nuevo a la tierra. Espero que tu planeta este bien"

Pie asintió solemnemente. "Nuestra gente esta sana y salva de nuevo. No puedo pedir mas." Hizo una pausa. "Sin embargo, no te he contado el motivo de nuestra visita."

"Entonces ¿Cuál es?" exigió Ryou. Ichigo pudo ver que Ryou todavía no confiaba plenamente n los extranjeros. Después de todo, uno de sus anima quimera había matado a sus padres cuando l tenia solo diez años. Pie lo tomo con calma.

Señalo a sus amigos. "Ellos son nuestros mejores guerreros- Crumb, Soda, Scone y Parfait" dijo señalando a cada uno. Todos se inclinaron con respeto hacia las Mews.

"Haremos todo lo posible para protegerlas" dijo Crumb. Parfait rodo los ojos.

"Incluso si son solo seres humanos" murmuro para si misma. Pie le lanzo una mirada fría, Kisshu la vio de reojo y Tart, que seguía luchando con Pudding grito "¡Hey! Si no hubiese sido por ellas, no habríamos conseguido el Mew Aqua y nunca hubiésemos detenido a Deep Blue."

"ésta bien" dijo Keiichiro con dulzura. "Alguna vez fuimos enemigos, pero estoy seguro de que si cooperamos pronto podrán regresar a casa."

"Hmph" Parfait se cruzo de brazos. Ichigo no estaba segura de que era lo que Parfait estaba pensando, pero entendía su preocupación por su planeta. Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda. Dio un paso hacia adelante extendiéndole su mano.

"Bienvenida a la Tierra- Soy Ichigo, Líder de Tokyo Mew Mew"

Para sorpresa, y gran insulto, de Ichigo, Parfait miro su mano como si fuera algo podrido.

"Un placer" dijo ella con sarcasmo. Ichigo perdió la paciencia.

"¡Esta bien, no te agrado, pero ya que estas aquí mejor te vas acostumbrando!" Ichigo grito con su cara enrojecida.

Kisshu apenas podía contener la risa. _Ese es mi fiero gatito- no ha sido domesticado, como puedo ver._ De hecho, por lo que Kisshu habia visto, estaba enloqueciendo aun mas por ella.

Tenía el mismo aspecto adorable, y sin embargo era diferente en algunas cosas. Su cabello era mas largo-aun lo mantenía en dos lindas coletas atadas con lazos rojos. Vestía una blusa blanca, sencilla y una falda amarilla con volantes. Su figura era pequeña y menuda, aun era relativamente baja, pero un poco de la niñez de su cara se había ido, además de que su cintura era más curva de lo que recordaba.

Por lo que podía ver, era aun mas hermosa que cuando se había ido. Apenas podía mantener sus ojos alejados de ella mientras escuchaba la conversación que Pie estaba teniendo con Ryou y Keiichiro.

Pero el deber llama. Se dirigió hacia su subordinada y le dijo "Es suficiente por ahora", le guiño un ojo a Ichigo y agrego en broma: "Hablamos mas tarde, Neko-chan", floto hasta la conferencia que estaba teniendo Pie con los otros dos seres humanos.

Tart dijo: "Tengo que ir con los demás, ¡Déjame ir!"

"Pero yo quiero jugar Taru-Taru"

"Yo también, pero tengo que hablar de estrategia" Pudding finalmente dejo ir a Tart quien se apresuro a ir a hablar con sus amigos.

Lettuce pregunto con un hilo de voz, por detrás. "Um… así que, ¿Alguien nos podrian decir que esta pasando?"

Pie dejo de hablar cuando la escucho. Se volvió lentamente para verla a la cara. Inmediatamente Lettuce se sintió avergonzada, y se encogió, mirando al suelo.

"Mis disculpas. Debí haberlas incluido en la conversación. Esto, por supuesto, es asunto de ustedes cinco". Pie inclino la cabeza respetuosamente. Lettuce parecía completamente aturdida, como si quisiera desaparecer en el acto.

"Oh, bueno, no es necesario… Es decir, si ya estaban discutiéndolo-"

"Tal vez solo deberíamos seguir con la conversación" sugirió Zakuro.

Pie asintió con la cabeza. "Si, supongo que es lo mejor, bien la raza humana- las mews mas específicamente-. Están siendo atacados en un intento de hacer que entreguemos nuestro planeta a otra raza alienígena."

"¿Qué?" pregunto Lettuce sin aliento.

"¿En serio"? Agrego Mint

"¿Por que deberíamos creer que ustedes tomarían medidas si nosotros nos vemos en peligro?" Pregunto Ryou con astucia "Si nosotros morimos, no debe ser preocupación para ustedes"

"¡Eso es lo mas tonto que he oído!" Tart exclamo indignado. Todo el mundo se le quedo viendo. "Quiero decir, ¡Se los debemos!, si no fuera por ustedes nuestro planeta seguiría destruido"

Pudding fue la primera n hablar después de su explosión. "Awww… ¡Taru-Taru-, siempre serás el mejor amigo de Pudding!" Salto y lo envolvió en un abrazo de nuevo. Tart parecía avergonzado por un momento, luego sonrió de mala gana y devolvió el abrazo. Ichigo sintió una sensación cálida y difusa cuando los vio. Entonces, por casualidad, se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de Kisshu. La mirada en sus ojos hizo que su corazón saltara espasmódicamente. Sus mejillas se encendieron y aparto la vista. Oyó reír a Kisshu, muy suavemente.

"Tenemos habitaciones extra en el café, en el piso de arriba. Los invitamos a utilizarlas si lo desean", dijo Keiichiro.

"Muchas gracias. Queremos que el resto de los humanos nos vean lo menos posible" Agrego Pie.

Ryou se dirigió a las chicas. "¿Por que no arreglan las camas para los invitados?, los marcos y los colchones están en la habitación del ala oeste, en el segundo piso y las sabana en el armario de la lavandería, en el primer piso."

"¡Hai!" Las mews se dirigieron al café a realizar lo que Ryou les había pedido. Pudding se despidió de Tart antes de que Lettuce e Ichigo entraran. Ichigo vio que Lettuce miraba hacia atrás con timidez- Pie estaba hablando con Keiichiro de nuevo. Dio media vuelta con la mirada baja y entro. Ichigo la siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

><p>Ok hasta aquí llego el siguiente capitulo, bueno como veo que podria cansarlos el solo leer los capis aquí tienen el nombre de dos de las canciones que estaba escuchando cuando lo traducía, la segunda siento que se aplica a Kish-kun ok bye bye<p>

ME ARREPIENTO Y ENAMORADO X PRIMERA VEZ

Por cierto, perdón creo que antes no había visto que estaba bloqueado lo de mensajes anónimos así que me disculpo

Otra cosa, este capi lo iba a subir desde el lunes pero para mi mala suerte mi cuenta ya no queria subir documentos, borre los que ya habia publicado y aun asi no queria... despues habia ucha tarea jajaja, ok para el sabado hay compensacion, habra doble capitulo ok? bueno ahoa si

Mata ne!


	6. ¿Novio y Novia?

Hola, aquí les traigo otro chap de la maravillosa obra de Sukistrawberry-sama, empezamos con la traducción.

Disclaimer: TMM no me pertenece. ¡Pero Parfait es mía!

Capitulo seis ¿Novio y novia?

* * *

><p>Mientras Ichigo y Mint terminaban de arreglar las camas- Mint por una vez se había puesto a trabajar- Mint exclamo: "Esto no tiene sentido para mi"<p>

Ichigo la vio sorprendida, haciendo una pausa mientras metía una de las esquinas de la sabana debajo del colchón. "Bueno, mira, cuando acomodas una cama, tienes que ir metiendo las sabanas debajo del colchón de esta forma-"

"No, no es eso", la corrigió Mint. "Me refiero a que Shirogane-san. Se que Tart dijo que les dimos el Mew Aqua y todo, pero si quisieran podrían dejarnos luchar solas contra los enemigos, y pretender que no están involucrados."

Después de pensarlo por un momento agrego. "¿Sabes que? Apuesto a que los extranjeros enemigos solamente dijeron que iban a atacarnos de manera que Kisshu y los demás dejaran su planeta vulnerable a los ataques."

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. "Hai, es lo que esa chica, Parfait, decía."

Mint miro de forma disimulada a Ichigo. "No le agradas mucho, verdad"

Ichigo se puso roja y dijo: "¡Exacto! ¡No le agrado! Me estaba viendo horrible, sin ninguna razón ¡Yo no le he hecho nada!"

"¿Nada?... ¿Estas segura de eso?"

Ichigo la miro fijamente. "¿A que te refieres, Mint?"

"Bueno… es obvio que ella estaba celosa", dijo Mint con aires de suficiencia.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Viste como miraba a Kisshu?"

Ella lo había visto. Y también había tenido una sospecha, pero no quería admitirlo frente a Mint.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta, metiendo una almohada en una funda. "Si, lo vi. ¿Y que?"

Mint, dijo, "Lo mas probable es que sean novio y novia."

Ichigo se quedo boquiabierta. "¿QUÉ?" Desafortunadamente, era la misma idea que había tenido sobre ellos dos. Esperaba que Mint no hubiese tenido la misma impresión de la situación.

Mint asintió con la cabeza. "Si, la forma en que lo miraba era muy territorial- No creo que siquiera te quisiera cerca de él." Mint se detuvo y se sorprendió al ver la cara de Ichigo.

Ichigo estaba mirando hacia el suelo, asimilando lo que Mint le estaba diciendo. Una imagen vino a su cabeza, el hermoso rostro de Parfait mientras fruncía el ceño, la forma en la que había sostenido el brazo de Kisshu y como lo había detenido. Probablemente era verdad.

En ese caso, se sentía doblemente avergonzada del hecho de que el pensar en Kisshu era lo que le había dado consuelo en esas noches de pesadillas.

Después de todo… ¿Por qué Kisshu debería de haber seguido pensando en ella después de haberse ido? El había dicho una cosa… pero fácilmente pudo haberse olvidado de ello, y en la gloria de su regreso, el habria tenido un montón de chicas detrás de el.

Ichigo suspiro. Ojala no le importara tanto. Pero no podía evitarlo. Había estado demasiado segura de que había algo en la expresión de Kisshu cuando el la había visto…. Pero tal vez ella lo había imaginado.

Ella esponjo la almohada y estiro las sabanas una vez más. _El tiene una novia. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso. _Miro su trabajo, salió de la habitación.

Al salir se sorprendió cuando vio a Parfait teletransportarse a pocos metros de ella. La chica alienígena miro a Ichigo con la misma cantidad de disgusto que antes. A l pasar junto a Ichigo dijo:

"Espero que en esta habitación estén preparadas dos camas.- Kisshu y yo compartiremos una habitación."

La cara de Ichigo se puso roja. "Oh, uh- H-hai" Murmurando una excusa, se apresuro a bajar las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, en la cocina que estaba, por suerte, desierta.

Ichigo se apoyo contra el mostrador, respirando profundamente. Se sentía enojada, ofendida y herida al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo confundida acerca de por que se sentía así. La ultima vez que Kisshu había estado en la Tierra, habían pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo peleando, pero había habido algunas veces en las cuales el había tratado de salvarla…

_El quería que fuera con él. Él estaba tratando de ayudarme a escapar para que él no tuviera que matarme, como Deep Blue quería. Yo no podía ir, pero vilo que estaba tratando de hacer… y el… se puso muy mal cuando le dije que no. Como si el no hubiese querido solo salvar mi vida, si no que también, mas allá de seo, el solo quería estar conmigo._

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, maldiciéndose así misma. No había forma. Kisshu le había dicho que se casara con él, pero no había forma de que de verdad hubiese significado algo. Ella había sido su "juguete importante", eso fue todo. No era como si de verdad hubiera tenido verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

_Pero murió… Deep Blue lo asesino cuando trato de salvarte-_

"No" dijo de forma firme. "Él hubiera hecho por cualquiera de las mews. Él estaba de nuestro lado en ese momento. Incluso Pie y Tart trataron de salvarlas. Solo se había dado cuenta de lo que Deep Blue estaba haciendo y por eso trato de enfrentarlo. Eso es todo"

Recogió su cabello con la mano y dijo de manera convincente, "El esta con Parfait. No debo tratar de… tratar de…"

_¿Tratar de que, exactamente?_

Con un ligero vacilar en el aire, Kisshu se teletransporto en el interior del café, justo en el pasillo del segundo piso. La plática finalmente había terminado, Ryou y Keiichiro se habían sorprendido por la tecnología basada en la sangre de los enemigos. Ryou, en particular, había mirado con profunda desconfianza a Kisshu cuando Pie explico que las imágenes en la sangre señalaron a las Mews. Pero los dos hombres habían aceptado la situación, entendiendo que por el momento, los cyniclones estaban aquí para mantener un ojo en las chicas y en el resto de los humanos en Tokio, así como defenderlos si tenían que hacerlo.

Ahora que la plática aburrida se había terminado, lo único que Kisshu quería era hablar con Ichigo. La niña se había visto positivamente adorable cuando se sonrojo, desde entonces el quería volver a verla, se había empeñado en tener una charla cara a cara con ella. Sin sus amigos alrededor, sin Ryou, y ciertamente sin-

"Kisshu- sensei, aquí"

Kisshu vio a Parfait flotando en la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Ella lo miraba de la misma forma, relativamente, en la que el miraba a Ichigo. Con una especie de placer oculto. Como si quisiera que el fuera suyo y de nadie mas.

Dijo de manera informal. "Hemos sido asignados a esta habitación"

Kisshu levanto una ceja. "¿Asignados? ¿Sigues con los mismos trucos, Parfait?"

Parfait le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción. "¿Mismos trucos? Le aseguro que, si los encuentra ineficaces, estaría encantada de aprender algunos de los suyos"

Kisshu suspiro. Ella nunca cambiaba. Desde que se había convertido en el líder del ejército, Parfait siempre mencionaba lo mucho que le quería, llegando al extremo de ahuyentar a cualquier chica que pudiese llega a captar su interés. Era terriblemente celosa, había oído historias acerca de su acoso a otras chicas, al grado de hacerlas transferirse, solo para poder tenerlo para ella misma. Y Kisshu se había dado cuenta de la mirada de muerte que le había dado a Ichigo. Había sido una grata sorpresa el ver a Ichigo defenderse por si misma en vez de solo dejarse intimidar.

Pero eso no significaba que Parfait se saliese con la suya al acosarla. Ese era su trabajo- y estaba bien cuando el lo hacia, por supuesto, el estaba loco por ella y nunca la miro como si la odiara.

"Hablando de aprendizaje", dijo Kisshu, "tal vez debas tomar nota; deja en paz a Ichigo"

Parfait alzo la cabeza con arrogancia. "¿Por qué? He visto la forma en que la miras. ¡Esa niña patética te tiene bajo sus pies! Por lo menos, déjame demostrar que es una pareja inadecuada para ti."

"No recuerdo haber pedido tu ayuda" dijo Kisshu sin problemas. "De hecho, creo que será mejor que te lo diga de una vez antes de que tenga que ponerte bajo arresto domiciliario por mal comportamiento."

Parfait no se inmuto. Con una sonrisa tímida se limito a comentar: "Si tu mismo te encargas del castigo, no tengo objeciones. Yo soy conocida por ser una mala chica, después de todo. Podríamos tener algo de diversión."

Por un momento, Kisshu se molesto demasiado como para responder. Luego con una mueca, dijo, "Voy a compartir habitación con Tart. Si me llego a enterar de que has estado molestando a Ichigo, no gozaras de las consecuencias".

Por fin la cara de Parfait perdió su astucia. Sabia que el hablaba en serio. Cuando se trataba de un castigo, Kisshu era el único que podía controlar inclusive el peor comportamiento. Tart solo gritaba furiosamente y caminaba alrededor de su oficina cuando le estaba dando alguna reprimenda a alguien que se había comportado mal. Pie, por su parte, llevaba a cabo su método habitual de un tono de voz baja, calmada una mirada mortal que podría perforar metales. Sin embargo cuando estos métodos resultaban ineficaces, se enviaba el malhechor a Kisshu. Kisshu era el único que verdaderamente era lo suficientemente fuerte y aterrador como para sacudir a alguien- con sus mortales espadas dragón y sus astutas formas de interrogatorio, era muy bueno para hacer que sus subordinados le temieran y, posteriormente, estos se arrepentían de su comportamiento anterior. A pesar de que parecía mucho mas alegre que Pie o Tart, en realidad, era su temperamento imprevisible y desconcertante lo que lo hacia formidable. Cuando los guerreros rebeldes entraban gritando y esperando más seriedad, les aterrorizaba el ver a su líder haciendo malabares, casualmente, con sus espadas dragón y hablando con ellos como si estuvieran comiendo juntos.

La cara normalmente bella de Parfait hizo una horrible mueca de desagrado. Kisshu se alejo flotando por el pasillo, con la esperanza e encontrar a Ichigo. Después de lidiar con Parfait, una buena dosis de una linda y luchadora chica con orejas de gato era justo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Quiero disculparme con todos, es que le di una checadita al capitulo 4 y vi que era un desastre total, les prometo que me voy a fijar mas en las palabras, he estado usando un programa para corregirlas pro creo que no me he fijado del todo bien en los detalles<p>

Sukistrawberry-sama onegai, ontoni gomene

Sin más que decir me despido


	7. Ella aun ama a Aoyama

Disclaimer: No poseo TMM

Capitulo siete: Ella aun ama a Aoyama.

Tras una hora de lectura de las mismas líneas en su libro de ingles, Ichigo se dio por vencida con la tarea. Ella estaba estresada y cansada al mismo tiempo, y la conjugación de los verbos no era una manera de relajarse. Cerró su libro, extendió los brazos sobre su cabeza, flexionando los dedos como si fueran garras.

No había podido dejar d pensar en Kisshu y Parfait. ¿Realmente eran novio y novia, o simplemente estaba armando un escándalo de la nada? Ella pensó que había sido un regalo bastante grande cuando Parfait le dijo que compartirían una habitación, pero aun así, la forma en la que Kisshu la había mirado se sentía como… como si hubiese estado feliz de verla.

Bueno, por su parte, ella también había estado feliz de verlo. Hasta que Parfait había intervenido, Parfait, la irrespetuosa, hábil y bella guerrera. ¿Cómo podría competir con una cinyclon de esa elite?

_No es como si de verdad estuviera compitiendo, _ se corrigió rápidamente. _No hay forma de que pudiéramos… quiero decir obviamente somos…_

"Estoy demasiado cansada para esto, Nyan" se quejo. "Me voy a la cama." Se levanto de su escritorio, y rápidamente se puso su pijama rosa, después de cepillarse los dientes, lo único que quería era tratar de dormir, desato sus coletas y apago la luz, se metió bajo las sabanas.

_Mañana hay escuela… genial. _No había terminado su tarea, pero tal vez podría despertar un poco más temprano y hacerla. En este momento, lo único que quería hacer era tratar de dormir, sin ningún tipo de sueños.

Se teletransporto en el silencio del cielo nocturno, Kisshu había aparecido en algún lado por la casa de Ichigo. Miro a su alrededor. Todas la luces estaban apagadas, y el barrio en silencio. Con una leve sonrisa, floto a la ventana de Ichigo y miro a través del cristal.

Su estomago dio un salto y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Ichigo estaba recostada en su cama, con una expresión de terror reflejada en la cara. Era como si estuviera viendo a alguien morir frente a sus propios ojos, y ella no pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Desde la ventana, Kisshu vio las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

Inmediatamente Kisshu metió los dedos en la ventana entreabierta y tiro de ella hasta abrirla. Apoyándose en el marco, deslizo su cuerpo en el interior, y se dio cuenta de que hace unos años habria sido mucho más fácil. Una vez que estuvo dentro, floto sobre la cama de Ichigo, cuidando de no tocar nada.

Más de cerca; sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era incluso peor de lo que había pensado. No solo se retorcía con una mueca de dolor en su rostro, si no que también murmuraba en sueño- Nada era comprensible-sonaban mas como quejidos que cualquier otra cosa.

Había venido con la esperanza de encontrarla despierta y poder hablar. Esperar todo el día lo había vuelto loco, pero el quería asegurarse de que estuviera sola. Al parecer, sin embargo, ella había estado demasiado cansada como para ir a la cama temprano. Sus libros de texto estaban apilados en su escritorio, con una página a medio terminar en la cima y un lápiz.

Kisshu volvió su atención a Ichigo. Su pobre Neko-chan estaba atrapada en un mal sueño. No podía soportarlo más. Floto mas cerca de ella, gentilmente apoyo su peso en la cama y lentamente, con cuidado, puso sus brazos a su alrededor, acariciando su cabeza, y poniendo la suya en el hueco de su cuello. Coloco su boca contra la almohada y la nariz en su cabello, sintió que dejaba de moverse debajo de el, y dejo de gemir.

Aspiro el olor de su cabello. Era como las fresas dulces. Esperaba que no se despertara…. O que si lo hacia, milagrosamente le permitiera quedarse, aunque lo hiciera sentarse en el suelo…

Pero no… Algo peor sucedió.

La casi inconsciente Ichigo sintió a Kisshu allí, solo un poco. En su sueño sintió una mano cálida alrededor de su espalda.

Lugo lo dijo.

"¿A… Aoyama… Kun?"

La cabeza de Kisshu fue invadida por la rabia. ¿Estaba pensando en _él_? ¿El niño humano? ¿No había algún momento en el que no lo hiciera? ¿Habria alguna vez un lugar en su corazón para Kisshu? En un instante se aparto de ella y se lanzo por la ventana.

Fue justo a tiempo. Cuando se separo de ella, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con el brusco movimiento, pero no giro la cabeza a tiempo para verlo salir por la ventana. En cambio, cuando ella se sentó de golpe, lo único que noto fue que la ventana estaba abierta y el aire entraba a su habitación.

Su cabeza todavía estaba confusa. Había estado atrapada en la pesadilla de nuevo, pero había algo distinto. Cuando estaba llorando sobre el cuerpo de Aoyama-kun, sintió una cálida presencia a su lado… no había sido capaz de saber si eso era parte del sueño, o de la realidad. Poco a poco, el sueño se había desvanecido, y ella se dio cuenta, en su estado semiinconsciente, de que alguien estaba allí físicamente. Como solo había estado viendo a Aoyama-kun, fue el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente. No estaba segura de si solo había pensado el nombre o lo había dicho en voz alta.

Entonces, casi violentamente, el calor había sido arrancado y la misma rapidez la obligo a abrir los ojos. Pero ella no había sido lo suficientemente rápida como para ver quien era. A medida que el viento jugaba con las cortinas de su ventana, frunció el ceño, tratando de que su cerebro desorientado pensara.

Podría haber sido… pero no, ¿Por qué hubiese venido aquí?

"Kisshu", dijo en voz baja. ¿Y si él hubiera estado en su habitación en ese momento? ¿Qué habria estado haciendo? ¿La habria abrazado…? Sus ojos se abrieron.

"Tal vez él estaba", dijo en voz baja, "y entonces…cuando dije 'Aoyama-kun'"… Ella lo pensó por un momento. Entonces, ella negó con la cabeza, rechazando la idea.

"Eso es ridículo. Era solo otra parte del sueño." Se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos.

En el exterior Kisshu seguía volando sobre la ciudad, con el rostro contraído de rabia, no podía pensar n nada más que lo que había dicho.

_Ella aun ama a Aoyama. ¿Todavía sigue pensando en el? ¿Piensa en el tanto como yo pienso en ella?_

_Porque nunca dejo de pensar en ella. No puedo. Ella es todo lo que quiero. _De esto Kisshu estaba realmente seguro. Pero estaba empezando a sentir desesperanza. Si habían pasado dos años desde que Aoyama había muerto y ella todavía soñaba con el, entonces era obvio que no había pensado ni una sola vez en Kisshu. Tal vez debería darse por vencido.

_Pero vine aquí a protegerla. Así que incluso si no obtengo su amor, voy a mantenerla segura de todos modos. _Firme en su decisión, voló de regreso al Café mew mew, donde, estaba seguro, de que Tart ya se encontraba dormido y no lo oiría entrar.

¡Al fin! Verán tenia planeado traducirlo en la madrugada pero hubo un problema… me quede dormida, gomene es que estaba viendo un dorama y como que no me llamo del todo la atención, el único personaje que me medio agrado fue Go Joon Pyu (creo que así se escribe) bueno bye bye espero disfruten la lectura


	8. Ser un buen amigo

Disclaimer: No poseo TMM

Capitulo ocho: Ser un buen amigo

* * *

><p>Después de un largo día escolar, Ichigo no estaba de humor para ir a trabajar. Caminaba lo más lentamente posible con dirección al café, se pregunto que diría Ryou si ella se iba a su casa y se acurrucaba en la cama. Últimamente todo lo quería era dormir, pero la noche nunca le era suficiente.<p>

"Tal vez Kisshu este en el café. Podría saludarlo y preguntarle como va todo en su planeta." Tenia que admitir, que era muy curiosa acerca de que tanto habían cambiado Kisshu y su planeta. Ella todavía quería mantener una conversación real con el. Tal vez podría atraparlo en un de sus descansos y preguntarle sobre su nueva posición. También quería saber como se habían enterado los enemigos sobre la existencia de las Mew Mews.

"Después de todo soy la líder de Tokio mew mew. Debo de estar informada sobre este tipo de cosas", exclamo, tratando de exudar confianza. Al pasar por el parque, oyó un par de voces detrás de algunos arboles. Al mirar alrededor de ellos, vio- una desagradable sacudida la atravesó- a Parfait hablando con Kisshu. Ella se encontraba de pie, en opinión de Ichigo, muy cerca de él, y la expresión de su bello rostro era astuta e intrigante, como si estuviera tratando de obtener información.

No podía oír lo que decían. Sin embargo, su espionaje se detuvo abruptamente cuando Kisshu la miro. Su cara se volvió roja y, con un estallido, aparecieron sus orejas y su cola.

"¡Waaa!" grito, tratando de ocultarse de ellos. Empezó a correr hacia el café, tenia que alejarse de Kisshu en tal humillación. "¡Hey, Neko-chan!" escucho a Kisshu llamarla. No se detuvo ni miro hacia atrás. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al café, Kisshu se materializa delante de ella.

"¡K-Kisshu!"Ella grito, tratando en vano de ocultar sus orejas.

Kisshu estaba sonriéndole. "Tanto tiempo sin verte, Ichigo. He estado esperando la oportunidad para hablar contigo. ¿Cómo has estado?"

"Oh, eh, ¡Genial!"Ichigo dijo alegremente. "¿Y que hay de ti? Ahora eres muy famoso en tu planeta, ¿eh?" Ojala hubiera dicho algo mas inteligente. Ver a Kisshu sonriéndole- igual que en los viejos tiempos, solo que sin intenciones de luchar- la hizo sentir algo cálido en el interior. No quería admitirlo, pero por segunda vez pensó en lo _guapo_ que era. ¿Y si hubiera sido así todo este tiempo? ¿Y si al haber crecido, agregándole dos años de no verlo, simplemente mejoro las cualidades que ya tenía? ¿Y si no se hubiera dado cuenta, ya que siempre habían estado luchando, y también por que ella había estado enamorada de Aoyama-kun?

Mientras tanto, Kisshu estaba checando hasta el más mínimo detalle de Ichigo. Se encontraba en el uniforme escolar- ajustado y con la falda corta- viéndose igual de avergonzada que siempre. Al ver su boca moverse conforme hablaba, se le ocurrió de pronto lo mucho que le gustaría besarla.

"Oh, lo suficientemente famoso como para tener una casa bonita y todo eso" dijo Kisshu de forma casual. "Todos estamos mejor desde que llevamos el mew aqua. ¿Por qué escondes tus oídos?" Añadió con una amplia sonrisa, "Son muy lindos…"

"¿L-Lo son?" No podía dejar de sentirse satisfecha por el cumplido. Estaba muy acostumbrada a tener que tratar de ocultarlos para no ser un "Bicho raro". Nunca le habían dicho que se veía bien.

"Por supuesto. Siempre te ves linda. Especialmente cuando peleábamos entre nosotros, y llevabas ese adorable vestido rosa y el lazo en tu cola."

Ichigo se sorprendió. "¿Te acuerdas de lo que llevaba puesto?"

Kisshu se echó a reír. "Neko-chan, incluso recuerdo lo que decías cuando utilizabas tu Strawberry Bell"

"¿En serio?"

"Hai"

Ichigo se quedo callada por un momento. Entonces, puso las manos en sus caderas y dijo de forma malhumorada: "Hmph. Bueno, por mi parte, recuerdo lo que decías cuando nos mandabas una nueva anima Quimera."

"¿Qué cosa?"

Ichigo alzo su puño, realizo una pose, y grito: "FUSION"

Kisshu casi se doblaba de la risa. "¿¡Eso era!"Dijo, casi incoherentemente con alegría. "Neko-chan, ¿Por qué gastamos nuestro tiempo luchando, cuando podríamos haber hecho esto?"

Ichigo dijo: "Bueno, era obvio que estabas tratando de matarme"

Kisshu se golpeo la frente. "¡Que idea mas tonta. Pasaba mas tiempo tratando de darte un beso que deshaciéndome de ti!"

Ella no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. "¡K-Kisshu!" Ichigo farfulló. Se sintió repentinamente enojada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, burlarse de los besos que le dio ahora que tenía novia? No importaba, el no podía besarla cada vez que se le diera la gana, Parfait se pondría furiosa si se enteraba que su novio quería andar por ahí besando a otra chica.

Los pensamientos de Ichigo se reflejaron en su rostro, Kisshu noto el cambio de expresión. Estaba confundido. "¿Pasa algo malo, Neko-chan?"

Ichigo trato de ser fría con el. "Perdóname, tengo que trabajar." Trato de rodearlo. Pero para su sorpresa, la tomo repentinamente y la rodeo con sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho. No solo estaba sorprendida por el gesto, pero también se dio cuenta de la masa muscular que sentía contra su cuerpo… se sentía tan bien…

"Está bien, Ichigo" escucho decir a Kisshu. "Si insistes. Pero hablemos nuevamente. Esta conversación ha sido demasiado buena como para terminar tan pronto" Luego, con la misma brusquedad, la soltó y se impulso a si mismo en el aire, donde se teletransporto.

"¡Taru- Taru! Te he traído un bocadillo" Pudding corrió hasta Tart, que estaba recostado en una de las sillas en forma de corazón. El café ya había cerrado, y Tart había bajado de su habitación por aburrimiento, para el deleite de Pudding. Ahora, al parecer, estaba decidida a impresionarlo con su servicio impecable.

Tart pareció sorprendido cuando ella le presento un plato delante de la cara. "¿Qué es?"

Pudding sonrió ampliamente. "Es nuestra receta casera de pastel de chocolate. ¡Prueba un poco!"

Ichigo vio que Tart tenía sus reservas, pero, sin embargo, tomo el plato de las manos de Pudding. Cogió el tenedor, vacilantemente tomo un trozo, bastante grande, y lo introdujo en su boca. Pudding veía su rostro con atención.

Tart termino de comerlo. Luego sonrió. "¡Esto es increíble!" El trato de comer el resto al mismo tiempo y termino por derramar gran parte de el en su regazo. Su boca estaba cubierta por una gran marca de chocolate.

Pudding rio. "¡Taru- Taru, eres muy sucio!"

Tart parecía sinceramente avergonzado y trato de defenderse. "Bueno, no tenemos nada parecido en casa"

Pudding parecía sorprendida. "¿No tienen pastel? Vaya, entonces ¡me alegro de vivir aquí!" Tart la miro extrañado, mientras ella se alejo para ir a buscar una toalla para su rostro.

Ichigo continúo barriendo. Durante su turno, no había podido olvidar la forma en que Kisshu la había abrazado antes de irse. ¿Y si hubiera sido solo un gesto de amistad?, o quizás algo mas.

Ella quería, _realmente _quería que fuera algo más. Pero no podía estar segura. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Le echo un vistazo a Tart, que estaba tratando de limpiar su rostro con las manos. "Hey, Tart-kun"

Tart la miro. "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?"

Ichigo jugueteo con el mango de la escoba. "Bueno, me preguntaba si… bueno ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

Tart se enderezo como si se estuviera preparando para un golpe. "Seguro".

"¿Sera que… será que Kisshu tenga una novia?"

Tart la miro fijamente por un momento. Entonces empezó a reír. "Ah, bueno, pensé que me ibas a preguntar algo sobre mi, Ichigo-san. Bueno…" Continuo "No lo se, pero se que Parfait-san sale con el un montón."

"Oh, ¿De verdad?" Ichigo do débilmente, empezaba a sentirse mal.

"Si. Casi todo el tiempo. Siempre quiere entrenar con él, o algo así."

Pudding entro de nuevo en la sala, con una toalla húmeda. "Aquí, Taru- Taru, ¡déjame hacerlo!" dijo. Tart empezó a protestar.

"Puedo hacerlo yo mis-"

"¡No te muevas!" Pudding interrumpió sus palabras, y comenzó a limpiar su cara. Ichigo los observaba. Tart estaba inmóvil, obediente y Pudding limpiándolo, Ichigo pudo notar la cara de concentración en su rostro. Ella quería que fuera perfecto. Ichigo se pregunto que se sentiría hacer algo así para Kisshu… algo para demostrar que le importaba…pero, ¿Eso estaría fuera de lugar? Tart no había dicho exactamente que Kisshu y Parfait fueran novios, pero, por lo que había oído, era bastante probable. El pensar en eso no ayudo a levantarle los ánimos.

"¡Ya esta!" Pudding dijo alegremente, doblo la toalla y examino su trabajo. Tart la miro como si ella se viera distinta.

"Gracias, Pudding-san" dijo. Luego agrego: "Eres una gran amiga"

Pudding se quedo viéndolo durante un largo rato, con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego, con un grito de alegría, salto sobre el, tirando la silla con estrepito. Tart grito mientras caía.

"¡TU TAMBIEN ERES UN GRAN AMIGO DE PUDDING, TARU-TARU, UNO DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS!" Pudding abrazaba a Tart con tanta fuerza que Ichigo temía que pudiera asfixiarse. Riendo para si misma, Ichigo salió a la calle para barrer la entrada.

El aire se había vuelto más fresco, ya era tarde. Conforme Ichigo barría, pensó en como Pudding y Tart se llevaban tan bien. Su relación parecía sencilla. Y a pesar de que se gustaban, no eran más que buenos amigos.

_Tal vez debería tratar de… yo podría intentar ser una buena amiga de Kisshu. _Ella considero la idea. Pensó que podría funcionar, se hizo la promesa de no hacer nada que pudiera significar mas que solo amistad, o cualquier cosa que lo hiciera pensar que estaba interesada en el. Eso le quitaría la idea de si le gustaba o no, o de si pensaba que era atractivo o no. Si se decidía ahora a no ser algo más que una amiga de él, entonces podría olvidarse de si Parfait era su novia o no.

Ichigo se conformo con la idea, y se dijo a si misma, _Eso estaría bien, Ichigo. Vamos a ser solo amigos. _Ella suspiro, sintiendo que algo del peso que había estado llevando había sido levantado. Solo tenia que conseguir olvidarse de cómo lucia Kisshu ahora, o…. la forma en que sonreía, y también de su comentario acerca del tratar de besarla.

"Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero las sabanas de mi cama tenían una mancha en ellas"

Ichigo levanto la vista. Parfait estaba flotando hacia ella, con una leve mirada de desprecio en la cara. Su ropa se elevaba detrás de ella con una ligera brisa que acababa de pasar, le recordó a una modelo.

Parfait hablo de nuevo, como si Ichigo fuera una retrasada mental, "La sabana. En mi cama. Tienen una mancha."

Ichigo reacciono. "¡Oh! Hai, lo siento. ¿Te gustaría que la cambie?"

Parfait miro a Ichigo con desdén. "No, le voy a pedir a alguna otra de las Mews que lo hagan"

Ella empezó a marcharse.

Ichigo comenzó a temblar de la ira. Independientemente de quien fuera Parfait, no podía hacerla parecer una idiota. Ichigo le grito, "¡Hey! ¡Espera un segundo!"

Parfait se detuvo.

Ichigo agarro firmemente la escoba y exclamo en voz alta: "No se cual sea tu problema conmigo, pero yo no te he hecho nada malo. ¡Ahora, puedes decirme que es lo que te molesta, o puedes tener esta escoba en tu cara! Así que, ¿Vas a decirme o no?"

Con una pausa dramática, Parfait se dio la vuelta lentamente para hacer frente a Ichigo. "Mantente alejada de Kisshu. Estoy segura de que en t patética mente humana, pensaste que en el pasado el tuvo alguna especie de interés en ti. Bueno, he estado con el mucho mas tiempo que tu, y aquí esta la verdad; no fuiste nada mas que una diversión, algo pasajero, para lo cual el no tuvo ni un solo pensamiento una vez que se fue de la Tierra. Tal vez cuando estuvo aquí tenia algún extraño cuidado sobre ti, pero ahora que estoy aquí eso no volverá a repetirse" Parfait tomo un respiro para observar el rostro de Ichigo. Parecía aturdida. Parfait, vio que había tenido éxito, comenzó a alejarse diciendo: "Además, ¿Por qué iba a estar interesado en ti? Ni siquiera pudiste salvar a tu amado ¿Verdad?"

Ichigo abrió la boca. Parfait sonrió, y luego con un breve vacilar en el aire, se teletransporto lejos.

Por un momento, Ichigo no podía hacer nada, se quedo de pie temblando. A continuación, se mordió el labio inferior. Sintió que su garganta se trababa. La escoba cayo de sus manos y choco contra el suelo.

Tapándose la cara, Ichigo corrió lejos del café Mew Mew, a la seguridad de los arboles, sollozando incontrolablemente en sus manos.

* * *

><p>¡Disculpen! Se que no he subido capi últimamente, pero es que me han pasado muchas cosas…lo que me hizo súper feliz es el recibir un mensaje de Suki-sama, así que obtuve energías para traducir este chap. Por cierto ya corregi el capitulo 4... espero que la ortografia este mucho mejor.<p>

Mata ne!

Mina-san


	9. ¿Es eso un poema?

Soy una floja T-T y justo después de hablar con Suki-sama…

Ok no lo voy a hacer mas largo de lo que debe ser, así que comencemos

¡Espero que todos estén disfrutando de la historia hasta ahora!, por favor recuerden revisar

P.D: La acción empezara pronto. ¡Estén pendientes!

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de TMM

Capitulo nueve: ¿Es eso… un poema?

* * *

><p>Si Kisshu no hubiera mirado por la ventana de su habitación en ese preciso momento, entonces el no habria visto a Ichigo corriendo hacia el bosque como si un ejército de Animas Quimera la estuviera siguiendo. Pero cuando la miro, se levanto de su silla. Sabía instintivamente que algo andaba mal. Su escoba había sido abandonada en el camino.<p>

Rápidamente, se teletransporto fuera de su habitación, apareciendo en la acera junto a la escoba. Floto en busca de Ichigo, quien se había quedado fuera de vista. Kisshu agudizo el oído, para su horror, recogió un sonido de, al parecer, llanto. Acelero. Lo siguiente que supo es que la había alcanzado. Recordó la otra noche en su habitación, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al verla.

Se encontraba agachada, abrasándose a si misma, su cuerpo temblaba. Sollozos, hipo, estaba tratando de sofocarlos, y al mismo tiempo dejaba escapar gemidos de dolor. Cada gemido angustioso ponía mas cerca a Kisshu de tomarla y aplastarla en sus brazos. Flotaba cerca de ella.

"¿Ichigo?"

Ichigo se puso de pie de un solo salto, por el miedo. "¡Oh, K-Kisshu!"- balbuceo. Su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas. Kisshu sintió que su corazón se oprimía con la vista. Comenzó a acercarse a ella.

"Neko-chan, ¿Qué paso?"

Para su sorpresa, Ichigo se alejo rápidamente de él. "¡No!" grito. "¡No, no, no pasa nada! Estoy bien, solo somos amigos ¿De acuerdo?"

"¿Huh?"

"Amigos" balbuceo, tratando en vano de limpiar las lagrimas que continuaban brotando de sus ojos. Soltó un ligero hipo. "Somos amigos, espero que buenos. ¿Esta bien?, tengo que irme"

"Espera, Ichigo-"

"¡No!" La voz de Ichigo parecía a punto de entrar en pánico. "No, solo tienes que irte, Kisshu ¡Déjame en paz!"

"Pero estoy confundido". Der repente, una idea llego a su cabeza. Su rostro se contorsiono en una mirada depredadora. "¿Fue Parfait? ¿Te dijo algo?" exigió.

"¡NO, no, no!" Ichigo dijo, agitando las manos en señal de protesta. "Por favor, solo tienes que irte, no me sigas" Ichigo corrió hacia los arboles, alejándose, dejando a un Kisshu solo y de pie en medio del bosque.

Kisshu casi podía sentir el fuego en sus venas. No importaba lo que hubiese dicho Ichigo, Parfait era seguramente la responsable. Solo había visto a Ichigo en ese estado una vez, y fue en el momento en que Aoyama murió. Solo un recordatorio de el podría desencadenar este mal. A pesar de que quería seguir a Ichigo para mecerla en sus brazos y consolarla, tenía miedo de que Ichigo no lo quisiera cerca de ella. No cuando estaba molesta y pensando en Aoyama.

Con las cosa así, Kisshu estaba dispuesto a matar a Parfait. Con una mirada de muerte en sus ojos, se levanto rápidamente en el aire, explorando la zona para ver si ella se encontraba al acecho en algún lugar cercano.

"¡Nadie… _Nadie_…lastima a Ichigo!"Gruño, tomando su camino hacia el café. Con una onda de aire, se teletransporto dentro, empeñado en encontrar a Parfait.

"¡Ichigo! ¿Qué paso?" Lettuce parecía sorprendida al ver a Ichigo, al borde de la histeria, en su puerta.

Ichigo trago saliva. "¿P-Puedo pasar?"

"¡Por supuesto!" Lettuce rápidamente la dejo entrar. "Ven y siéntate en el sofá. Te traeré una caja de pañuelos y algo de té."

"G-Gracias", dijo Ichigo, tratando de obtener control sobre su respiración. Con todo el cuidado de una madre, Lettuce le entrego una caja de pañuelos y le coloco una manta sobre los hombros. Luego se apresuro a calentar agua para el té en la cocina.

Para el momento en que Lettuce había vuelto, Ichigo ya se había calmado un poco. Todavía lloriqueaba, pero al menos podía respirar tranquilamente. "Ahora", dijo Lettuce, poniendo una taza enfrente de Ichigo y tomando una para ella, "dime lo que paso. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Kisshu?"

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza tristemente. "Bueno, no en su mayoría… quiero decir, el quería ayudar, creo, pero…" Tomo una respiración profunda. "Fue Parfait".

Lettuce se sorprendió cuando se sentó al lado de Ichigo en el sofá. "¿La chica alíen?"

"Hai"

Ichigo procedió a contarle lo que había sucedido, concluyendo con la forma en que había actuado con Kisshu. "Me siento como una gran Baka, Nyan", se quejó, dejando a un lado el té y tapándose la cara con la manta.

Lettuce hablo con cierta simpatía. "No hay excusa para lo que ella dijo - nadie habría reaccionado bien", dijo. Luego le dio una sonrisa alentadora. "Hey, Kisshu parecía bastante enfadado cuando adivinó lo que estaba mal, ¿no?"

"Hai".

"¡Bueno, entonces, quizás eso significa que todavía le gustas! Si Parfait fuera su novia, él habría estado de parte de ella, ¿no?"

Ichigo se quedó mirando a Lettuce, mientras pensaba en lo que decía. "¿Quieres decir que... tal vez estaba tratando de... ...?"

¡RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!

"¡Waaaa!" Ichigo saltó. Lettuce suspiró.

"Lo siento. Permíteme." Lettuce se levantó del sofá para contestar el teléfono ubicado en la cocina. La cabeza de Ichigo daba vueltas. Pero por lo menos, estaba tranquila.

Lettuce volvió confundida. "Es para ti, Ichigo."

El corazón de Ichigo casi se detuvo. "¿Kisshu?"

Lettuce negó con la cabeza. "No, dice que su nombre es ¿Takata?"

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Oh, bueno, lo conozco. Voy a tomar la llamada." Alargó la mano hacia el teléfono y lo llevó hasta su oreja. Que Takata llamara era extraño, pero al menos no era nada relacionado con aliens.

"¿Konichiwa?"

"¡Eh, eh, Ichigo, soy, eh, soy Takata!"

"Hey, Takata. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno, yo te estaba llamando porque, bueno, es viernes por la noche y tienen un dos por uno en cenas Ichiban los viernes, así que sólo quería a, um, preguntarte si te gustaría, eh, ir conmigo".

"Lo siento, Takata, no puedo", entonó en el teléfono. Sentía como si responderle de esa manera estuviera programado en ella por ahora, tenía que decirlo tan a menudo. Ella se habria sentido mal si el chico se hubiera molestado, pero nunca lo hizo.

"Oh. Bueno. ¡Tal vez en otro momento, entonces!"

"Tal vez", dijo Ichigo, demasiado educada como para desilusionarlo por completo. "Bye, Takata".

"¡Bye, Ichigo!" Ichigo apago el teléfono, lo colocó sobre su regazo, y entonces se pregunto.

"¿Cómo diablos sabía que debía llamarme aquí?"

Lettuce la miró con sorpresa. "¿Le dijiste a alguien que ibas a venir aquí?"

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. "Eso es muy raro. Creo que voy a preguntarle en algún momento." Apartó sus pensamientos de Takata, volviendo a la cuestión que la preocupaba. "Por lo tanto, ¿Qué decíamos antes?"

Lettuce penso por un momento antes de recordarlo por completo. "¡Oh, te decía que tal vez le gustas a Kisshu y que por eso te estaba defendiendo! ¿Parecia preocupado?"

Ichigo bajó la cabeza. "No importa - le dije que sólo eramos amigos."

Lettuce se quedó sin aliento. "¿Hiciste_ eso_?"

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza tristemente. "Pensé que si me decidía a ser su amiga, no tendría que preocuparme acerca de que si Parfait era su novia o no." Miró su vacía taza de té. Entonces, una hoja de papel sobre la mesa le llamó la atención. "Hey, Lettuce..."

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Es eso... un poema?"

Lettuce miró a su alrededor, vio lo que estaba señalando Ichigo, y dio un grito, retirando el papel de la mesa. "¡Oh, no es nada!" -exclamó ella. "¡Nada en absoluto!"

Ichigo sonrió. "¿Es para Pie?"

Lettuce se quedo sin aliento, y luego desvió sus ojos en la vergüenza. "Bueno, no es muy bueno, y yo realmente no tenía la intención de dárselo a él. Yo solo estaba escribiendo mis sentimientos."

"¿Puedo leerlo?"

"Bueno, supongo... pero no esta muy bien escrito de todos modos..."

"¡Yo seré el juez de eso!" Ichigo declaró, tomando el papel y enderezándose. Rápidamente, leyó las líneas que Lettuce había escrito en su mejor caligrafía.

Ella se sorprendió al ver lo hermosas que eran las palabras. "¡Esto es increíble Lettuce!" dijo una vez que había terminado. "¡Tal vez, realmente, debas darle esto a Pie!"

"¡No, yo no podría hacer eso!" Lettuce exclamó. "Estoy segura de que no siente lo mismo por mí".

Ichigo levantó una ceja. "No estoy tan segura de eso."

Lettuce pareció sorprenderse. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Ichigo dijo: "Bueno, cuando estás cerca, pone una expresión extraña en su rostro. Incluso cuando no te está mirando, la expresión se queda en su rostro, hasta que te vas. Es como... como si estuviera ocultando algo", decidió Ichigo. "¡Tiene miedo de que no sientas lo mismo por él!"

Ichigo vio como su tímida amiga consideraba lo que le estaba diciendo. "No... ¿de verdad crees eso?"

"¡Sí, lo creo! ¿Y sabes qué más?" Ichigo estaba encantada con la idea de que Pie pudiera albergar un amor secreto, como el que Lettuce tenía hacia él. "¡Apuesto a que te agradecería algo más sutil como una carta o un poema, para decirle lo que realmente sientes!"

"¿E-En serio?"

"¡Sí! El es un tipo callado y reservado de hombre. Para Tart, Pudding le da pastel y lo abraza todo el tiempo. Pero para Pie, tiene que ser, obviamente, algo diferente. Hey, lo peor que puede pasar es que no te de una respuesta, y entonces sabrás a ciencia cierta si no le gustas, ¿no? Porque… ", dijo Ichigo con confianza,"¡nadie podría sentarse y no hacer nada después de leer esto! ¡Es hermoso! "

Lettuce estaba empezando sentirse un poco más cómoda con la idea. "Bueno... supongo que si piensas que es una buena idea..."

"¡Por supuesto! Ahora, sólo debes doblarlo con mucha discreción, y yo puedo dárselo a él si quieres."

Lettuce pareció aliviarse cuando Ichigo se ofreció como voluntaria. "Eso estaría bien", dijo. "Simplemente estoy... tengo miedo de parecer una tonta, supongo."

Ichigo le palmeó el hombro. "Vas a estar bien. ¡Le va a encantar!"

Podía ver a las dos niñas en la ventana, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para detectar lo que estaban diciendo. No importa.

Ellas tendrían un montón de tiempo para hablar más tarde. Cuando él y sus amigos hayan secuestrado a Tokyo Mew Mew y las usaran como rehenes. Entonces podrían hablar durante horas.

Sonrió. Apenas podía esperar hasta entonces. En ese momento, el planeta Mew Aqua finalmente les pertenecería. Él estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

><p>Ok, eso es todo por esta vez<p>

**LinZu-chan:** he estado trabajando en tu historia y creo que va a ser un three-shot probablemente suba el primer capi el sábado. Espero que lo disfrutes

Mata ne!

Mina san


	10. La palabra Odiada

¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que lo estén disfrutando! ¡No duden en dejar reviews! ¡Es muy alentador!

Descargo de responsabilidad: sólo soy propietaria de mis OC no de Tokyo Mew Mew o cualquiera de sus personajes.

Capítulo Diez: La Palabra odiada

* * *

><p>"Tal vez deba enviarte de vuelta."<p>

"¡No, Kisshu!" Abandonando toda su dignidad habitual, Parfait se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo a sus pies. Kisshu tenía sus Espadas Dragón sostenidas con holgura en sus manos, la miró fijamente con nada más que ira. No estaba de humor para jugar como de costumbre. Este era un lado de él que nadie había visto jamás, pero cuando se trataba de herir los sentimientos de Ichigo... bueno, eso era imperdonable.

"¿Tengo que protegerla de ti también?" escupió. "Por que eso es todo lo que estas demostrando."

"¡Kisshu!" Parfait busco con sus ojos brillantes los orbes dorados de él. "No es que yo estuviera tratando de hacerle daño yo… ¡ya sabes cómo me pongo cuando te veo con otras chicas que no son lo suficientemente buenas para ti, solo yo lo soy!"

"Ellas son por lo general mucho mejores que tú, Parfait", espetó Kisshu. "Especialmente Ichigo. Y para tu información, nunca ha habido nadie más para mí, solo Ichigo."

Parfait exclamó, retrocediendo. "¡No se puede ser verdad! ¿Tu y un ser humano?"

Kisshu frunció el ceño. Luego dijo: "No exactamente. Todavía no se ha recuperado de la muerte de Aoyama."

Parfait pareció aliviarse. La cara de Kisshu se endureció, y de pronto reafirmo su control sobre sus espadas. "¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no la voy a proteger!" dijo, enviando a Parfait a la misma posición de antes. "Ella puede ser una poderosa Mew, pero no es rival para los enemigos, sobre todo si llega a enfrentarlos ella sola. Si tengo que protegerla de ti también, entonces lo hare con una sonrisa en el rostro."

Parfait miró la punta su espada. "No podrías matarme. Soy una de tus mejores guerreros."

"No - sin embargo, yo no dudaría en mutilar la cara de la que estas tan orgullosa"

Parfait jadeó de nuevo, aferrándose a sus tersas mejillas. "¡No lo harías!" dijo, con su cara llena de horror.

"Mírame", gruñó Kisshu, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "¡Si oigo que has estado hablando con Ichigo, no será capaz de mirarte en un espejo!" Con ese sentimiento dramático, Kisshu salió furioso.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo, Kisshu casi pasó de largo al lado de Pie, que estaba de pie cerca de una de las ventanas. Se dio cuenta de que Pie parecía inusualmente agitado – lo cual no quiere decir que luciera diferente a lo normal. Sin embargo, Kisshu haba conocido a Pie por el tiempo suficiente como para saber cuando algo le estaba pasando.

Kisshu se detuvo abruptamente a su lado, dejando atrás la experiencia que acababa de pasar. Pie tenía un pedazo de papel en una mano, y aunque sus ojos se centraran en el exterior, todavía tenia el ceño fruncido con demasiada fuerza, como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza. Kisshu le preguntó: "Te ves tenso. ¿Ha pasado algo?"

Pie lo miró, rompiendo su concentración. "Hmm. Tu también."

"Todo en orden, ese asunto ya ha sido tratado. ¿Dónde están Crumb, Scone, y Soda?"

"Abajo en el sótano. Ellos han estado obsesionados con la tecnología humana desde que llegamos aquí."

"Ya veo." Dijo Kisshu tratado de ver que era lo que estaba en la hoja de papel. Pie rápidamente dobló la hoja y la oculto entre sus manos. La curiosidad de Kisshu se despertó. "¿Qué es eso?"

Pie lo miró de reojo. "Nada". Sin otro sonido, se teletransportó lejos. Kisshu se encogió de hombros. Estaba acostumbrado a que Pie hiciera las cosas sin explicarlas. Su mayor preocupación, por el momento, era asegurarse de que Ichigo estaba bien.

Ayer por la noche no había sido capaz de encontrar a Parfait - de hecho, no había sido capaz de hallarla hasta esta tarde. Ahora el café estaba a punto de cerrar, y si él no se daba prisa entonces no podría hablar con Ichigo nuevamente. Esperaba que por ahora se hubiera calmado y que no tratara de huir de nuevo.

Cuando llegó abajo, Kisshu, se sorprendió al ver que había un cliente que aún no había salido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era exactamente lo que este ser humano estaba haciendo, sintió a sus dientes rechinar con rabia.

Él estaba sentado solo en una mesa. Pero entonces, Ichigo - vestida a la perfección con ese uniforme de trabajo altamente sugestivo - le trajo una rebanada de pastel de queso en un plato blanco pequeño, y una taza de té. Escondido detrás de la esquina, Kisshu podía oír lo que el torpe niño estaba diciendo.

"E-esto se ve realmente bien, Ichigo-san!" El niño se ajustó las gafas en la nariz.

"No hay problema, Takata. Los postres son nuestra especialidad".

Desde detrás de la esquina, Kisshu sonrió con malicia. Su amado Neko-chan parecía querer golpear al muchacho idiota en la cabeza con su bandeja.

El niño llamado Takata tomo un bocado del postre. "¡Esto es delicioso!" dijo. Luego agregó: "¿Quieres compartir este pedazo conmigo?"

Kisshu se encontraba echando humo detrás de la esquina, quería lanzar a ese pequeño idiota fuera de la cafetería, y luego tal vez apuñalarlo. Sin lugar a dudas - aún tenía cierta tendencia a conseguir unos celos enfermizos cuando otro niño era demasiado amistoso con Ichigo.

Por su parte, Ichigo parecía cansada y lista para que se fuera. "Lo siento, estoy todavía no termina mi turno", dijo ella, tratando de no parecer demasiado ruda. Kisshu la vio caminar hacia la cocina – tomo nota, en particular, de la forma en que sus piernas se movían de manera extremadamente atractiva - e inmediatamente se transporto junto a ella, fuera de la vista del ser humano.

Cuando ella lo vio apoyado en el mostrador, casi dejó caer la bandeja. "¡Kisshu!"

Él le dio una amplia sonrisa. "Hey, Neko-chan. ¿Qué, no me darás un postre también?"

Ichigo sonrió, su rubor familiar aumento. "Por supuesto. ¿Qué te gustaría?"

"¿Qué tal si elijes para mí?" Kisshu la miró a los ojos, sosteniendo su mirada durante tanto tiempo como pudo antes de que ella parpadeara y se alejara. Serpenteo a la estantería de postres y observo que era lo que quedaba. Habían tenido un día ocupado, y la mayoría de las bandejas estaban vacías por completo.

"Mmm... creo... que voy a tener que probar... con la tarta de fresas". Feliz con su decisión, ella tomó un plato de postre y coloco una rebanada, luego agarró una lata de crema batida y artísticamente roció unos pocos puntos en la parte superior. Entonces, corto una fresa en rodajas para adornar en el lateral. Recogió un tenedor limpio, y presento su trabajo a Kisshu.

Sonriendo, tomó el plato. "Se ve bien, Neko-chan. Arigaotou".

"No hay problema." Ichigo esperaba con ansiedad, balanceándose sobre sus pies, lo vio probar el pastel. Como él lo esperaba, estaba delicioso.

"Mmm", dijo, sin molestarse siquiera en formar un cumplido coherente antes de tomar un segundo bocado, bastante grande. Para su deleite, Ichigo soltó una risita.

"¡Me alegro que te guste! Así que, eh, ¿cómo van as cosas últimamente?"

Kisshu pasó un dedo por su plato y se lo entregó de nuevo. "No tan mal. Hemos estado tratando de localizar a los enemigos extranjeros para ver si han aterrizado, pero es difícil porque su tecnología es muy diferente a la nuestra. Ni tu gente ni la mía saben tanto de la manipulación de partes del cuerpo, como ellos. "

Ichigo arrugó la nariz. "Sí, definitivamente no".

Kisshu se detuvo un momento. "¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Mejor?"

Ichigo asintió, avergonzada. "Hai. Uh, lo siento por haberme comportado tan extrañamente ayer."

"Todo está bien. Tuve una pequeña charla con Parfait".

Ichigo parecía nerviosa. "¿Qué le has dicho a ella?"

Kisshu sonrió. "No te preocupes, gatito. Solo se tan linda como siempre, y yo me aseguraré de que ella mire su boca."

Para su diversión, Ichigo, agachó la cabeza con humildad. Comenzó a tomar su barbilla para inclinarla hacia él. Pero antes de que pudiera, ella se dio vuelta y comenzó a lavar.

"Eso estaría bien", dijo Ichigo, abrió el grifo y agrego jabón al agua del lavabo. "No me gustaría que dejáramos de ser amigos por eso."

Kisshu sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un cubo de agua helada en la cara. "¿A-amigos?" Se quedó atónito. ¿Era realmente todo lo que pensaba de él?

"Por supuesto", dijo Ichigo de forma casual. "Nosotros somos buenos amigos, ¿no?"

"H-hai," balbuceó Kisshu.

"¡Bien!" Ichigo sonrió. "Tenía la esperanza de que quizá, en algún momento, podríamos pasar el rato con las chicas, o con tus guerreros alienígenas -. Ya sabes, un gran grupo de amigos que van de excursión juntos. Suena divertido, ¿verdad?".

"Uh…huh", dijo Kisshu con desgracia. Ichigo cerró el grifo de agua.

"Tengo que ir a buscar el plato de Takata. Es probable que ya halla terminado." Ella le dio otra dulce sonrisa y desapareció de la cocina.

Kisshu estaba clavado en el suelo. ¿Amigos? ¿_Amigos?_ No podía creer lo mal que sonaba. ¡Él no quería ser su amigo! ¡Él quería ser su novio, su protector, su amante, no sólo a su _amigo_! ¿No podía ver lo mucho que la quería? ¿La demasía con que la necesitaba? No podría esconder sus sentimientos, aunque hubiese querido.

Rechinando los dientes con frustración y amargura, se teletransportó lejos, no estaba dispuesto a mirarla a la cara y escuchar la palabra odiada nuevo.

"Por fin. Hemos terminado todo por el día de hoy." Ichigo suspiró, extendiendo los brazos sobre su cabeza. "Ahora puedo ir a casa y descansar... tal vez tome un baño. Eso suena bien", comentó con alegría. "Me pregunto ¡Qué pensara Pie-san del poema de Lettuce!"

Canturreando, tomo un atajo a través del parque, dándose cuenta de la agradable sensación del aire contra su piel. Era una tarde templada - una de las últimas, ya que el otoño terminaría pronto. Sería invierno el próximo mes. Tendría que sacar su abrigo blanco de la parte posterior de su armario.

"Mmm... pero el rojo es lindo también", reflexionó ella, pensando en voz alta. "Supongo que podría alternarlos para usarlos en diferentes días"

¡THWACK!

"¡Ahhh!" Ichigo sintió algo chocar con la parte posterior de su cabeza, atravesando su cráneo con un dolor agudo, el golpe la envió a volar sobre el pavimento. Con una mueca de dolor, trató de levantarse, al tiempo que se veía a si misma. Ambas rodillas estaban raspadas y su labio inferior sangraba. "Ay..." gimió, mirando alrededor. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Así que tu eres Ichigo. Líder del equipo Tokyo Mew Mew".

Ichigo, finalmente, lo vio salir de detrás de un árbol. Se quedó sin aliento. Él no se parecía a ningún otro extranjero que hubiera visto antes. De hecho, nunca había visto algo o alguien así, antes que él.

Él era alto - más alto que Pie o Keiichiro, incluso - con el pelo largo, suelto y blanco, con escamas de costras en la cara, los brazos y las manos. Llevaba una capa larga color negro con capucha, y atada con una cinta azul. Sus ojos eran de un color rojo alarmante, ardiente, y los usaba para ver a Ichigo como si fuera una mota de polvo en el suelo. Como si fuera menos que nada. No había duda de que su segundo encuentro con un extraño alienígena era, definitivamente, más aterrador que el primero, con Kisshu.

Peor aún, ella todavía no se había tratado de transformar de nuevo en Mew Ichigo. Ryou les había dicho que todavía tenían el ADN en ellas, pero Ichigo había tenido miedo de intentar. Ahora, cuando se enfrentaba a una batalla, ella estaba literalmente temblando de miedo. Estaba a la vez avergonzada y apenada por como había permitido que el miedo la influyera.

Con sus manos temblorosas, buscó a tientas su colgante. El extraño entrecerró sus ojos observándola. De repente hablo: "¿Está seguro de que es ella, Zohn?"

"Positivo, Mahng". Para consternación de Ichigo, otro extranjero salió de detrás de un segundo árbol. Él era un poco más delgado que el primero, pero su cara morena era más espeluznante. "Tienes razón, aunque parece que voy a poder eliminarla con facilidad."

Mahng arrojo una piedra al aire y la atrapó. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que la había golpeado en la cabeza. Mahng miró a Zohn antes de preguntar. "¿Deberíamos matarla ahora?"

Zohn sonrió. "Ahora Mahng, sabes que siempre jugamos con nuestros enemigos antes de desmembrarlos. Ella todavía tiene una gran cantidad de sangre para derramar." Ahora se dirigió a Ichigo. "¡Ven, Ichigo de la Tierra, muéstranos un poco más de tu sangre!"Gritó, lanzando otra piedra contra ella. Ichigo saltó fuera del camino, justo a tiempo, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar la siguiente, lanzada por Mahng. Corto su hombro, y ella gritó de dolor.

"Está bien", dijo con firmeza. "Yo puedo hacerlo. ¡Mew Mew Ichigo, metamorfosis!" -gritó ella, besando su colgante.

Un brillo la iluminó por completo, gradualmente se fue intensificando. Pero a medida que Ichigo sintió el poder ya conocido abriéndose paso en su interior, este fue detenido de repente por el terror, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se congeló. De inmediato, el poder se escapo, y ella se sorprendió al descubrir que no había cambiado. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, otra piedra más grande la golpeó en el estómago, la pelirroja se desplomó gimiendo de dolor.

"Esto es demasiado fácil", dijo Zohn, su siguiente se dirigía directo a su cabeza. Ichigo luchó para salir de su camino, logro esquivarla. Ahora se encontraba confundida.

"¿Por qué... no funciona?" -susurró. Se sentía completamente vulnerable. Ella no podía cambiar, y ahora, iba a ser lapidada hasta la muerte por los enemigos. Ni siquiera su velocidad y agilidad Mew parecían funcionar correctamente. Zohn empezó a reír, y ella lo miró. Se quedó sin aliento.

Mahng tenía entre sus manos una roca del tamaño de su puño. Si la golpeaba en el lugar equivocado, estaba segura de que le rompería algunos huesos. Se levantó del suelo, pero Mahng ya había arrojado la piedra.

Corrió... y siguió corriendo... _no era lo suficientemente rápida_... la piedra se acercaba...

"¡Ichigo!"


	11. Justo como recuerdo

_Bueno como saben esta es una obra de Strawberry2468 así que reitero que esta obra no me pertenece, solamente conseguí el permiso de la autora para poder traérselos a ustedes en español._

_**MewMoonlight:** por mi te concedía el permiso de matarla, asesinarla, torturarla, etc. Pero como he dicho esta historia le pertenece a otra autora, comprendo tus sentimientos por que yo igual quería hacer seo cuando la leí por primera vez…. Por lo mismo en la historia original decía Neko, la autora suele poner ambos y en el anime he llegado a escuchar los dos también, ahora que si es molestia pues a partir de ahora todos serán Koneko… gracias por seguir la historia, tratare de actualizar la próxima semana pero por cuestiones del examen de la uní pues estoy algo ocupada._

_A partir de aquí comienza la traducción_

¡Si! ¡No más suspenso! Espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

TMM: No me pertenece- como sea, solo posea a los malvados aliens reptiles y la intrigante, Parfait.

Capitulo once: Justo como recordaba

* * *

><p>"¡Ichigo!" Materializándose de la nada, alguien barrió a Ichigo del suelo, elevándose en el cielo y sacándola del camino de aquella piedra de gran tamaño. Ichigo lo observo.<p>

Su corazón dio un salto. Kisshu.

"¡Kisshu!" Exclamo. Él apretó su agarre alrededor de ella y le dio una de sus sonrisas características.

"Gotcha, Koneko chan. Agárrate fuerte"

Ichigo rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y oculto su rostro en su hombro. Sintió como el aire vacilaba antes de verlo. De repente se dio cuenta de que se estaban teletransportando, soltó un jadeo por el asombro. Había sentido eso mismo una vez, pero no podía recordar exactamente como había sido esa sensación.

Extrañamente, eso no fue tan incomodo- se sintió muy ligera por un momento, como si la gravedad hubiese desaparecido súbitamente... Pero solo por un momento; igual de repentino, sintió como su propio peso aumentaba hasta hacerse increíblemente pesado, hasta que volvió a sentirse nuevamente normal, ellos aparecieron aun lado de la casa de Ichigo, justo enfrente de su ventana, abierta.

"Todo bien, entra" Exclamó Kisshu, depositándola cuidadosamente en su habitación. "Quédate aquí por lo menos hasta después de mañana en la mañana. No vallas a la escuela. No se cuanto me valla a tomar el asustarlos"

Tan pronto como puso sus pies sobre el piso, Ichigo, se dio la vuelta y apoyo la parte superior de su cuerpo en la ventana, hacia Kisshu. Su corazón daba pequeños golpeteos, se sentía realmente avergonzada por no haber podido convertirse en Mew chigo y luchar, pero al mismo tiempo estaba realmente agradecida con Kisshu por haberla salvado de ser lapidada hasta la muerte.

"Kisshu-"

Para su sorpresa, Kisshu puso un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola. Le guiño un ojo. "Estaré bien, mai daaringu. Te veo luego" Ichigo no tuvo oportunidad de hablar el simplemente floto un poco mas arriba y se teletrasporto.

Lentamente sus dedos viajaron hasta tocar sus labios. No podía moverse. Sentía como si hubiese experimentado algo parecido a un déjà vu.

Esto había sido como cuando el Caballero Azul la había salvado. Y aun así había sido diferente en aquella ocasión- por lo menos, ella había podido defenderse como una Mew. Esta vez ella podría haber sido asesinada, si kisshu no hubiese llegado a tiempo. El había, realmente, salvado su _vida_.

No pudo hacer nada- empezó a llorar. No solamente estaba agradecida, también estaba preocupada por el. Ella lo había visto pelear con el Caballero Azul dos años atrás en repetidas ocasiones, el había sido rápido y astuto. Pero estos dos enemigos alienígenas lucían como monstros. Mas que nada, ella deseaba poder ayudarlo. Deseaba poder estar segura de que el también estaba a salvo.

"Kisshu" Susurro, ni siquiera ella podía escucharse "Por favor, por lo que mas quieras cuídate"

En el parque, Kisshu apareció a unos tres metros de Mahng y Zohn. "Por lo tanto al fin has aparecido, te tomaste tu tiempo" dijo. Había una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, astuta y peligrosa.

No había ninguna duda. Esos dos habían actuado demasiado bajo. No solo habían atacado a Ichigo, sino que continuaron atacándola cuando vieron que no se había podido transformar y que por tanto estaba indefensa.

Mahng dijo en una voz bastante profunda "Tu mataste a nuestro hermano. Deberias de estar agradecido por poder seguir respirando"

Los colmillos de Kisshu brillaron y con un dorado resplandor, había convocado a sus armas. "Bueno, tu ciertamente eres muy confiado" Luego murmuro, manteniendo ambas espadas firmemente agarradas "El miedo no te ayudara mucho en esta situación"

Zohn contraciono su rostro en una desagradable mueva "No deberías de estar tan sonriente cuando morirás tan pronto, y después nosotros iremos detrás de esa Mew. ¡Vamos a disfrutar el abrirla y usar su sangre en nuestra mas nueva creación!"

Kisshu sintió un gran gruñido provenir de su garganta y su sangre comenzó a arder con el fuego de la adrenalina. "¿De verdad?"

Con la velocidad de un halcón, se elevo en el aire, con sus espadas en posición de ataque, y gritando;

"¡Tu ni siquiera volverás a ver su rostro! ¡Ichigo es MIA, y yo _moriría de nuevo _si eso significa protegerla!"

"¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que ellos te atacaron en el parque?"

"Hai" Ya era la mañana del siguiente día e Ichigo estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas en la cama, teniendo una conferencia telefónica con Lettuce y Mint, quienes estaban en sus descansos del colegio. "Y entonces Kisshu llego y me salvo, igual que el caballero azul en otro tiempo, solo que esta vez yo no fui capaz de transformarme en Mew Ichigo"

"¿No pudiste transformarte?" Pregunto Mint. "¿Por qué no?"

Ichigo presiono su cabeza con la mano libre. "No lo se. Creo que se debía a que estaba realmente asustada"

"¡Ichigo, ellos iban a matarte!" Exclamo Mint.

"Lo se" Dijo Ichigo cabizbaja. "Si Kisshu no hubiese llegado a tiempo…"

"Entonces, el te salvo. ¡Eso es tan heroico!"Comento Lettuce.

"El no habria tenido que hacerlo si yo hubiese sido capaz de transformarme" Le recordó Ichigo "Pero tienes razón- él me salvo. Estoy realmente preocupada por el. ¿Han escuchado algo de Keiichiro-san y Shirogane-san?"

"No, lo siento, pero no he oído nada" Dijo Lettuce.

"Tampoco yo" Agrego Mint.

Ichigo observo su reloj "Ya casi es medio día. Creo que voy a ir directo al Café y ver que ha pasando"

"Ten cuidado" Le advirtió Mint "Es probable que haya mas de dos de ellos alrededor"

"Lo tendré" Ichigo colgó. Después, corrió escaleras abajo hasta la cocina. Sus padres habían salido- no había tenido demasiados problemas en convencerlos de que se sentía demasiado mal como para ir a la escuela. Escribió una nota diciéndoles que se había sentido mejor y que había surgido una emergencia en el trabajo y había tenido que ir, después de pegar la nota en la nevera, tomo su chaqueta y salió de la casa. Deseando que ella fuese capaz de teletransportarse, corrió tan rapido como pudo para atravesar el parque.

Ichigo dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que se encontraba en el pequeño caminito empedrado que conducía directo al Café Mew Mew. Había pasado por el parque sin ningún incidente, evitando el lugar del ataque. Alzo su mirada hacia las ventanas, pero no pudo ver a Kisshu o a alguien mas. Cada vez mas preocupada, abrió la puerta y entro.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse a todo mundo- lo cual significa Pie, Tart, Crumb, Scone, Soda, Parfait, Ryou y Keiichiro- sentado en las sillas con respaldo de corazón, aunque estas habían sido acomodadas a manera de círculo, para que ellos pudieran verse cara a cara. Habían estado hablando en voz baja pero cuando Ryou se dio cuenta de su presencia, todo el mundo cayo en un profundo silencio.

Los ojos de Ichigo escanearon rápidamente la habitación una y otra vez. "Um…konichiwa" dijo "¿Donde esta… donde esta Kisshu?"

Para e pesar de Ichigo, fue Parfait quien le contesto. "Él esta perdido"

Los ojos de Ichigo se ampliaron "¿Perdido?"

Parfait se alzo abruptamente, sus ojos relampagueaban, "¡Perdido! ¡Al igual que inlocalizable, no sabemos donde o como encontrarlo! ¡Si TÚ no hubieses sido tan inu...!"

"Para" Pie había interrumpido a Parfait en su "discurso", dándole una mirada que dejaba claro quien estaba a cargo. Parfait guardo silencio, aunque continuaba con el ceño fruncido. Pie dio la vuelta y se dirigió a Ichigo. "Ayer en la noche después de que el café cerro, fuiste atacada por el enemigo, ¿Verdad?"

Ichigo asintió "Hai"

"Bueno, nosotros creemos que después de que Kisshu te puso a salvo, el volvió a buscar al enemigo, sin informar a nadie acerca de esto o siquiera de a donde se dirigía. Con el tipo de tecnología que mantiene el enemigo es imposible rastrearlo a una distancia menor de cinco millas. Por lo tanto es obvio que Kisshu se encuentra dentro de ese rango y nosotros no podemos rastrearlo"

Ichigo estaba horrorizada. "¿Quieres decir que ha pasado casi un día y ustedes no saben nada de el?"

"Por supuesto que es a lo que se refiere, ¿Eres estúpida?" espeto Parfait. "El probablemente esta en un gran problema y nosotros no tenemos manera de ir a ayudarlo. ¡Si el muere, será TÚ culpa!"

"¡Parfait!"

"¡Si, basta ya!" Tart agrego, después de Pie. "¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se transformo en Mew! ¡No es su culpa!"

_Pero si lo es _pensó Ichigo miserablemente _Todo es mi culpa._

Ryou observo la expresión de Ichigo y rápidamente fue a hablar con ella.

"Hey, escucha" Dijo, sosteniéndola por los hombros "Todo va a estar bien. No es un loco suicida. Si el sabe que tu estas esperando por el, eso le dará la fuerza para luchar y volver"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Ryou se detuvo. Les lanzo una mirada a Pie y Taruto, como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para revelar la información. Pai asintió secamente. Ryou volvió su atención a Ichigo.

"Hay una razón mas especifica por a cual por la que el enemigo esta atacando a los humanos y mas específicamente a las Mews"

Ichigo lo miro confundida. "¿Huh? ¿Cuál es?"

"El enemigo pudo informarse acerca de ustedes- específicamente Pudding, Lettuce y tú- debido a las huellas en la sangre de Tart, Pie y Kisshu. Es debido al tipo de tecnología que poseen. Y la razón del por que esas imágenes aparecieron-" concluyo Ryou "es debido a que Tart se preocupa por Pudding, Pie por Lettuce y Kisshu por ti, tal vez demasiado"

Ichigo se sorprendió.

"¿El- el se preocupa por mi? ¿El ha estado pensando en mi?" murmuro, tan bajo que solo Ryou pudo oírla. Ryou le contesto con el mismo tono.

"No solo eso. Kisshu te ama. Su imagen fue la mas clara. Ese es el por que te atacaron a ti en primer lugar. El probablemente siente como si el fuera el que te puso en peligro, no al revés. Es el por que yo se que el volverá- el querrá verte de nuevo"

Ichigo estaba estupefacta. Algo estaba fluyendo en su cerebro, su corazón, sus venas, abriéndose paso en su interior y mandando un cálido y asombroso sentimiento.

_Él me ama. Kisshu me ama._

Aun si ella era una simple humana, un completo fracaso como una Mew Mew, y una cobarde por escapar de las crueles palabras de Parfait, el la amaba, y había estado pensando en ella durante los años que había estado fuera. Ichigo estaba segura de que nunca se había sentido tan aliviada y traumatizada al mismo tiempo.

Kisshu la amaba, pero el todavía seguía desaparecido. ¿Podría ser lo suficientemente hábil como para regresar? ¿Podría volver a ella?

Mientras pensaba en esto el grupo se disolvió, las otras Mews llegaron y el Café abrió sus puertas, Ichigo apenas si estaba consiente de su entorno. Debió de haber derramado, por lo menos, tres platos distintos, además de haber olvidado una docena de bebidas, pero a ella no le importaba. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era la preocupación, así como sus desenfrenadas peticiones de que Kisshu estuviera bien. Cada hora sin noticias de el hacia que su inquietud aumentara. Finalmente, llego la hora del cierre del Café, he Ichigo podía- después de rechazar, sin abofetear, a un persistente Takata con toda la 'paciencia que fue capaz de convocar – sentarse en una de las mesas y concentrase solamente en su preocupación.

Las otras tres chicas se sentaron a su lado. Tart se teletransporto desde las escaleras y las acompaño también. Todo se encontraba realmente calmado- incluso Tart y Pudding trataban de no hablar por encima de un susurro. Afuera, el cielo fue cayendo e una obscuridad cada vez más profunda, pero a Ichigo no le molestaba.

Después de una hora esperando, Mint dijo que tenía que ir a casa, y dejo el Café viendo a una inusualmente consternada Ichigo. Media hora después de eso, Pudding y Lettuce se retiraron también, y diez minutos después, Tart subió las escaleras, prometiéndole que regresaría en un momento. Ichigo supuso que lo mas seguro era que se quedara dormido.

A pesar de que sus amigos se habían retirado, Ichigo no se movió. Un par de veces, vio a Keiichiro observándola desde detrás de las puertas de la cocina, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. Una vez que Tart se hubo retirado, el vino hacia ella con una taza de te y una vela.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

Ichigo asintió cansadamente. Keiichiro le dio una gran sonrisa alentadora y volvió a la cocina. Ichigo difícilmente se dio cuenta de cuando se apagaron las luces y ella se quedo, solamente con la luz de la vela para iluminar su mesa.

Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo sin moverse, Ichigo hecho un vistazo al reloj- era más a allá de la media noche. Se dio cuenta de que sus padres probablemente estarían preocupados, pero no le importo. No tenia energía, siquiera, para tratar de explicarles a sus padres que era lo que hacia tan tarde en la noche. Simplemente los enfrentaría después.

"El esta peleando lo mejor que puede"

Ichigo se levanto sorprendida, miro hacia todos lados. Pie salió de la oscuridad, flotando justo encima del suelo. Su expresión era mortalmente seria. Ichigo pestañeo confundida. Pie empezó a explicar.

"De entre toda la armada enemiga, estos son sus mejores luchadores. Si Kisshu logra matar a uno de ellos, seria una victoria realmente grande"

"No es mi problema si el los asesina- Yo solo quiero que el regrese" dio Ichigo. Pai alzo una de sus cejas.

"Matarlos significa salvar a algunos humanos. ¿No es parte de tu trabajo como una Mew el proteger a tu gente?"

Sorprendida, Ichigo recordó que eso era verdad. Ella no había tenido que pensar en eso en un largo tiempo. Había estado tan envuelta en sus pensamientos sobre Aoyama-kun y Kisshu, además de cualquier otra cosa que le estuviese molestando. Había olvidado de que se trataba el ser una Mew. Cual era su propósito.

Consiguió formar, al parecer, una pequeña sonrisa. "Hai. Supongo que estar fuera de acción me ha hecho perder de vista lo importante."

"No caigas en la trampa de sacrificarte a ti misma enteramente" Le advirtió Pie, con su seria voz. "Se te esta permitido pensar en ti misma y en aquellos por los que te preocupas. Pero es requerido un cierto balance."

"Hai" Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento. Entonces, volteándose, Pie dijo "Quiero saber como va a terminar esto"

"¿Qué, te refieres a Kisshu?"

"No, voy a ir a buscar a Kisshu ahora mismo"

Ichigo estaba confundida "Bueno entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber como termina?"

Pie no respondió, simplemente se desvaneció en el aire... Ichigo estaba sorprendida por su conducta tan repentina, pero decidió no pensar en ello. Pie era enigmático por naturaleza; tal vez ahí radicaba la atracción de Lettuce por el. Ichigo se sentó de nuevo, con sus brazos cruzados, y continuo esperando.

Una hora después, sus parpados empezaron a sentirse realmente pesados. La ahora pequeña vela continuaba consumiéndose mientras que el Té se había enfriado desde hace tiempo, sin siquiera haber sido probado. Ajustando su postura, Ichigo comenzó a ver la pequeña y danzarían flama, obligándose a mantenerse despierta. No quería ir a ningún lado, incluyendo a dormir, hasta que Kisshu regresara a salvo.

_Él me ama. _Repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. Olvido a Parfait y a cualquier otra cosa que le hubiese dicho- Kisshu la amaba, había estado en su sangre. Si él volvía con vida, Ichigo se aseguraría de decirle como se sentía exactamente, sin tratar de ocultarlo más. Volvió a repetirse las mismas palabras para si misma.

_Él me ama. Él me ama. Él me ama…. Él me ama… Él me a…._

Inesperadamente, con un fuerte golpe, la puerta se abro. Una ráfaga de viento soplo, apagando la vela, sumiendo la habitación en una completa oscuridad. Una figura se encontraba parada ahí, apoyándose en el marco para mantenerse de pie. Su respiración era pesada, como si hubiese sido herido en algún lugar cerca de sus costillas.

Ichigo se puso de pie rápidamente. Incluso si solo oía su respiración ella podía decir que se trataba de él.

"¿Kisshu?"

Ichigo o escucho soltar una risa apagada. "Ko…Koneko-chan" respondió, con una voz ronca. "¿Estabas esperándome?" antes de que pudiera responderle, sus piernas cedieron y se desplomo en el suelo.

"¡KISSHU!" Ichigo corrió hacia el, saltando sobre las mesas y milagrosamente cayendo sobre sus pies justo a su lado. Se agacho, y empezó a buscar sus brazos así ella podría ayudarlo a levantarse. Sus dedos sintieron algo de tela rasgada y sangre.

Ella trato de controlar su pánico. "Estas herido" dijo.

Otra risa. Ichigo vagamente pudo ver su otro brazo levantándose en la oscuridad. Entonces, delicadamente, Kisshu pasó sus dedos alrededor del rostro de Ichigo, en sus labios, mejillas, cabello. Cuando su brazo cayo, Ichigo se acerco mas a el, buscando su cabeza y posando sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

"Lo siento" chigo exclamo. "Los siento tanto. Si hubiese sido lo suficientemente hábil para conver-"

"Hai, esto es tu culpa" respondió Kisshu. Volvió a buscarla "Si no fueras un pequeño y adorable Koneko, nunca me hubiese enamorado de ti" Empezó a toser, el movimiento estaba lastimando su cuerpo. "Hai. Todo es tu culpa, omae."

"¡Kisshu!" Ichigo grito. Estaba demasiado indecisa. ¿Debería decirle ahora? ¿Debería decirle que ella lo amaba también?

Kisshu estaba luchando para ponerse de pie. Parecía estar medio delirante. "Déjame apoyarme en ti, Ichigo. Uno de ellos lastimo mis piernas."

"Okay"

Con extraño cuidado, consiguieron ponerlo de pie, con Kisshu apoyándose pesadamente en Ichigo. Ichigo estaba tomando su muñeca para que su brazo se mantuviera por alrededor se sus hombros, mientras que el otro brazo de Ichigo se cernía alrededor de su cintura. Sintió más sangre y ropa rasgada.

Cuando empezaron su paso lento hacia las escaleras, ella dijo "Okay, en escala del uno al diez ¿Qué tanto te duele?"

Kisshu le dio una corta risa "Cero"

"¿Nada? ¡Eso no te duele en absoluto?"

"¿Por qué debería de gastar mi energía en sentir dolor cuando finalmente mi pequeño Koneko-chan me esta abrazando de nuevo?" Con su mano libre, acaricio suavemente su rostro una vez más. Sus dedos buscaban sus labios en la oscuridad. "Son suaves" dijo. "Justo como recordaba"

Ichigo trataba de decidir entre abrazarlo o empezar a llorar. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer alguna de las dos cosas, una luz se encendió, iluminando la escalera que ellos habían estado a punto de subir. Con el brillo de la luz, Ichigo volteo su mirada directo a Kisshu y lanzo un grito ahogado.

Lucia mucho peor de lo que ella pensaba. Su camisa había sido reducida a simples tiras de tela, estaba sangrando por pequeñas heridas a lo largo de su cuerpo, y uno de sus ojos estaba inflamado y morado. Vio como lo miraba Ichigo y empezó a reír nuevamente.

"No siento nada, omae. Te lo prometo"

"Bueno, tu eres un pésimo mentiroso entonces" murmuro Ichigo.

Desde cima de las escaleras, Pie y Tart descendieron rápidamente con Ichigo y Kisshu. Tart lucia horrorizado; sorprendentemente, Pie no lucia sorprendido en absoluto, sus mejillas aun lucían algo rojas lo que denotaba que había regresado del exterior.

"¡Kish!" grito Tart. "¿Estas bien?"

"Tú, idiota" Dijo Pie, con una expresión oscura "¿Por qué no trataste de contactarnos antes de empezar a luchar con ellos?"

Kisshu sonrió con algo de alegría "Quería toda la diversión para mi mismo" Le lanzo un guiño a Ichigo "Puedes ayudarme a asearme, si lo deseas. Prefiero tu compañía a la de esto dos"

Ichigo, predeciblemente, se torno de un brillante color rojo con lo que Kisshu estaba insinuando.

Pie entorno sus ojos "Supongo que estas bien después de todo"

"No hagas eso de nuevo, ¿Esta bien, Kish?" pidió Tart.

Ichigo cuidadosamente se aparto de Kisshu. "Voy a hacerte algo de comer. ¿Esta bien que sea sopa?"

"¿Qué es eso?"

Ichigo suspiro "No importa. Voy a volver y ayudarte a vendarte _después _de que te hayas aseado" Camino lejos de ellos, asegurándose de que Kisshu no iba a volver a caer. Detrás de ella, escucho a Kisshu murmurar "_Chikusho"_

En la cocina, Ichigo apretó el interruptor, llenando la habitación de luz. Comenzó buscando en el refrigerador algo de la sopa de miso casera de Keiichiro. Sentía como si hubiese terminado de correr una maratón. Sus miembros temblaban ligeramente. Pero su preocupación había cesado. Él había vuelto con bien. Kisshu había regresado a casa, y sin importar que había sido gravemente herido, el estaba a salvo.

Pero ella aun no le había dicho que lo amaba. Justamente cuando iba a hacerlo, se acobardo, y luego Pie y Tart habían aparecido. Ella sabia que tendría que hacerlo pronto. Estaba claro que el había querido ser algo mas que amigos todo este tiempo, y ella había estado tan preocupada por Parfait que no lo había visto claramente.

Pero ahora ella lo sabía. Y también sabia, de hecho estaba segura, de que ella lo amaba también. Ella no quería ser solamente su amiga. Ella quería ser su…. Novia

"Bueno" razono "Creo que la mejor forma de disculparme por ser una gran Baka es dándole algo de ese nuevo pie de mora azul con crema"

Sonriendo para si misma, puso la comida en una bandeja y procedió a subir las escaleras.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno intentare subir capi lo mas pronto posible, por el momento solo quiero ir a hacer los chocolates de mis amigos =P<em>

_¡Que tengan un gran san valentin!_


	12. ¿Asi que este era tu novio?

_Umm… no se ustedes ero a mi me cae bien Parfait en el primer pedazo…_

_Aunque tenia que hacer eso ashh_

_Total recuerden que esta historia no me pertenece es una simple traducción_

¡Hola a todos, gracias por leer hasta aquí! De todas formas TMM no me pertenece, aunque me gustaría tener la propiedad sobre Kisshu debido a que es increíblemente sexy (en las versiones japonés, francés e italiano- desafortunadamente suena muy gay en la versión ingles). Como sea ¡Con la historia!

Capitulo doce: ¿Así que este era tu novio?

* * *

><p>Ichigo había llegado a la parte superior de las escaleras cuando ella casi tropezó con Parfait. "¡Oh, discúlpame, yo-!" Ichigo se detuvo bruscamente. Parfait tenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados en los costados, su rostro lucia realmente enojado.<p>

Hablaba con susurros. "¿Lo has visto?" mascullo. "¿Has visto como luce? ¡Es un milagro que incluso piense de forma coherente!"

Ichigo se quedo sin habla. No se había detenido a pensar en Parfait desde su llegada al café, ese mismo día. Ahora, el tener a Parfait acorralándola la hacia sentir muy nerviosa, no solo porque ella la culpaba de las heridas de Kisshu sino por que también era mucho mas fuerte que ella en su forma humana. Como mew, pensó Ichigo, tal vez tendría alguna posibilidad… pero todavía era incapaz de transformarse.

Parfait floto un poco mas cerca de ella, su rostro hervía de ira. Parecía que iba a explotar. Luego, lentamente, movió su brazo hacia atrás.

"Mantente… lejos… de… ÉL"- grito con voz aguda, golpeando la bandeja y enviando su contenido directo al suelo. Entonces, antes de que Ichigo pudiera siquiera pensar en huir de ella, Parfait se lanzo hacia la joven y la tomo por la cintura.

Ichigo fue incapaz de gritar siquiera antes de sentir como se teletransportaban. Después de un momento de confusión se dio cuenta de lo que Parfait estaba haciendo. Ella tenía sus brazos alrededor de Ichigo con un solido agarre de hierro, y aunque Ichigo lucho, ella no tenia la fuerza necesaria para liberarse. Después de un momento la gravedad volvió a la normalidad, Ichigo miro a su alrededor.

Nunca había visto nada como este lugar. Era como si una sección rota de una muy antigua estructura amarillenta estuviese flotando a la deriva en una niebla verde, secciones impares de gruesos pilares flotaban alrededor. Parfait aterrizo, lanzando a Ichigo lejos de ella, quien se estrello contra las ruinas de unos escalones. Sintió un dolor agudo en la espalda.

Pero ella se levanto rápidamente, en una posición defensiva y apretando los dientes con rabia. Tal vez Parfait la hubiese llevado a un raro universo alternativo pero ella no iba a acobardarse en esta ocasión. Ella no se iba a rendir sin luchar. Era una Tokyo Mew Mew, e incluso como un ser humano el ADN formaba parte de ella. Reacomodando sus pies, se preparo para esquivar el ataque de Parfait.

Parfait miro a Ichigo y luego, para su sorpresa, se dio la vuelta. Ichigo fue sorprendida con la guardia baja. Vio como simplemente, la hermosa Alíen, caminaba hasta el borde de la explanada, donde la niebla la niebla cayo bruscamente. Parfait levanto una mano, extendiendo sus dedos, y de repente apretó el puño.

Había convocado a una esfera grande, de blanca luz, que se levanto desde lo más profundo de la niebla, paso por el borde de la ruina y se coloco en el centro de la misma. La luz parpadeo e Ichigo recordó la pantalla de una televisión.

"¿Sabes que es esto?"

Parfait espero, con el ceño fruncido, a que Ichigo le respondiera. Ichigo simplemente le devolvió la mirada.

"No"

La boca de Parfait se torció en una pequeña y fea sonrisa. "Mejor para mi". Volvió la cabeza hacia la esfera de luz. "Es un dispositivo de grabación. Vamos a ver lo que tiene que mostrarnos acerca de las Tokyo Mew Mew" Levantando el brazo de nuevo hizo un movimiento, como si limpiara una mesa. Inmediatamente, apareció una imagen.

Ichigo se quedo boquiabierta. Era ella en su forma de Mew Ichigo- Vestido rosa corto, orejas de gato, gantes rojos y su larga cola encrespada. Difícilmente recordaba el como se había visto, había sido demasiado tiempo. Parecía débil… cansada. Como si estuviera….

"Fue cuando estaba enferma", susurro. Se quedo sin aliento "Esa fue la primera vez que-"

Tapo su boca con sus propias manos. En la imagen, vio a alguien acercándose, rodeado de una blanca luz. Alto… con una larga cabellera rubia y largo abrigo azul…

"Aoyama-kun" chillo. Parfait hizo una mueca.

"¿Así que este era tu novio?" Pregunto ella. Resoplo con desaprobación. "Solo otro ser humano débil, por lo que veo. Y todo ese tiempo Kisshu estuvo tratando de salvarte. Tu eras demasiado estúpida y cegada por ese chico como para verlo"

"¿Huh?" Ichigo la miro fijamente. "¿Qué quieres decir con que Kisshu estaba tratando de salvarme? ¡El estaba tratando de matarme! ¡Aoyama-kun fue quien siempre me ayudo!"

Parfait simplemente la vio con profundo desprecio "A Kisshu se le ordeno destruirte ¿No es así? Y ¿Cuántas veces huyo de una pelea con el fin de evitarlo? ¡¿Cuántas?" Continuo ella con su voz cada vez mas amarga "¿O que tal cuando trato de convencerte de ir con el para salvar tu vida?"

La expresión de Ichigo se endureció. "Yo no podía ir con el" dijo. "No podía simplemente abandonar a Aoyama-kun. O a mis amigas"

"Hmph. Bueno supongo que tendremos que ver como resulto tu obsesión con Aoyama para ti…" Parfait volvió su vista hacia las imágenes que aparecían en la pantalla. Ella hizo otro movimiento con su brazo y la imagen cambio.

El corazón de Ichigo se rompió al ver la cara de Aoyama en la pantalla. Ambos estaban caminando juntos, posiblemente al atardecer, después de clases. Podía ver el movimiento de su boca, pero no emitía ningún sonido. Su expresión se suavizo mientras lo veía en las imágenes. Había olvidado lo guapo y dulce que había sido con ella… sus ojos marrones… el cabello…. La forma en que la miraba.

Trago saliva, tratando de contener el nudo de su garganta. Podía adivinar, con solo verse a si misma, que estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué día era? ¿Qué la había distraído? ¿Fue cuando se preocupo de que Ryou sintiera algo por ella? ¿Kisshu le habria dicho algo durante su ultima pelea? ¿O era ates de que el se enterara de que era una Mew, y por lo tanto habria estado preocupada sobre lo que pasaría si el supiera?

_Mírenme _Pensó horrorizada _Pareciera que ni siquiera se de lo que habla. Ni siquiera estoy prestando atención. _

Parfait comento: "Hmm… Que aburrido era ¿Eh?"

Ichigo se volvió hacia ella, apretando los puños a sus costados. "¿Por qué me muestras esto?" Grito "¿Por qué me has traído aquí?"

La expresión de Parfait era seria "Para asegurarme de que entiendas que no mereces a Kisshu". Ichigo la miro fijamente. Parfait la miro con enojo, continuo hablando: "Para asegurarme de que veas lo cruel que fuiste con el, cuando lo único que quería era protegerte. Siempre saltando a los brazos de ese patético niño humano. Aoyama-kun" exclamo burlonamente "Quien resulto ser el enemigo del cual Kisshu trataba de salvarte todo el tiempo. Y aun así seguiste corriendo a sus brazos"

Parfait hizo una pausa. "Además" Continuo alzando el volumen de su voz "Cuando su preciosa existencia humana se convirtió en Deep Blue, arriesgaste todo tu desagradable planeta hogar solo porque existía la posibilidad de que tu noviecito aun estuviera dentro de el. Pero sobre todo-" su voz se elevo en un grito "¡KISSHU SE INTERPUSO ENTRE TU Y DEEP BLUE, LUCHO PARA PROTEGERTE, Y MURIO!" Con un movimiento violento, cambio la imagen en la pantalla nuevamente.

Ichigo dejo escapar un gemido involuntario. Era la batalla final. Sus amigas estaban en el suelo, heridas e inconscientes. Mas lejos, Pai estaba tendido sobre un montón de escombros, y Tart se había desplomado al lado de su arma. Entonces, dentro de la nave…

Las lágrimas de Ichigo empezaron a caer espesamente y rápidamente mientras se veía así misma arrodillada sobre Kisshu. El estaba intentando llegar a ella, esforzándose con todo lo que tenia para levantar su cabeza y darle un ultimo beso en los labios… mas cerca… mas cerca… y a lo lejos- el corazón de Ichigo tembló con el terror- Se encontraba Deep Blue mirando de forma fría a ambos.

La cabeza de Kisshu cayo hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se sacudía, y en momentos, el había muerto. Ichigo se vio sollozando en la imagen, y sus propias lágrimas cayeron aun más rápido.

"No" susurro "No… por favor…"

"Por favor ¿Qué?" exigió Parfait "¿¡Que pare las imágenes! ¿Para que? ¿Solo para que puedas creer que Kisshu merece a un ser humano tan ingrato y débil como tu? ¡Mira, ahora! ¡Este es tu mejor momento!"

El aliento de Ichigo empezó a salir en jadeos irregulares, no quería ver más, pero era incapaz de ver hacia otro lado. Aoyama-kun estaba sacando a Deep Blue de su cuerpo, diciéndole a Ichigo que los destruyera… Ichigo observo su propia indecisión escrita en su rostro.

_No lo hagas _Rogo ella misma dentro de su cabeza _Por favor, no lo hagas, no mates a Aoyama-kun…_

Vio los brillantes rayos de luz que provenían desde fuera del barco. Surgiendo desde sus amigas. Juntas, le daban su poder. Ella estaba canalizando la energía de todas ellas- dirigiéndola hacia Aoyama-kun y Deep Blue.

"¡No!" Grito, agitando su rostro frenéticamente mientras miraba la pantalla "No lo hagas, por favor, no lo mates-¡NNNOOOO!"- Chillo al momento en que la imagen representaba la explosión de energía, destruyendo a ambos espíritus. "No, no, por favor." Su cara estaba caliente y llena de lágrimas. "¡Aoyama-kun! ¡Aoyama-kun!"

Parfait se echo a reír. "Y pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que ni siquiera _prestabas atención _ a este gran amor…"

Las rodillas de Ichigo temblaron, y cayó al suelo de piedra amarilla, sollozando entre sus manos. En pantalla ella se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Masaya, separando sus labios ligeramente y besándolo…

El Mew Aqua caía suavemente, como la nieve. Las flores empezaron a nacer en el suelo y las imágenes mostraron a Pai y Taruto al revivir. En la nave, Kisshu se sentó y vio a su alrededor. La expresión en su rostro cuando vio a Ichigo besar a Aoyama la hizo sollozar aun más fuerte.

Y entonces… con el ultimo Mew Aqua desvaneciéndose… la pantalla mostro a Ichigo, quien observaba el rostro de Masaya cuidadosamente. Él no se movía. La Ichigo del presente se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, presionando su estomago como si estuviese enferma. Este había sido, por mucho, el peor momento de su vida… cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un error, de que había fracasado…

A través de su torrente de lágrimas, vio como su boca formulaba su nombre una y otra vez, su rostro se volvía cada vez más y más desesperado. Ella tomo el cuerpo sin vida de Aoyama por los hombros y lo sacudió, pero esta vez gritando- silencio- para que el despertara. Vio los pies de Kisshu que caminaba hasta el otro lado de Aoyama, arrodillándose frente a ella sin decir palabra, viendo como Ichigo intentaba una y otra vez despertar a Masaya.

Pero no sirvió de nada. Ambas Ichigo lloraban ahora. Ichigo apenas podía soportar el dolor de tener que vivir este momento de nuevo. Vio, una vez más, la expresión de Kisshu- la que siempre vio en sus sueños, la que la había consolado en aquellas obscuras noches durante dos años. Pero al igual que en aquel entonces, la Ichigo del pasado desvió la mirada. La Ichigo del presente vio un espasmo de dolor cruzar el rostro de Kisshu. Casi podía sentir la empatía que irradiaba de él, lo mucho que deseaba ayudarla, y tomar un poco de su dolor. No había visto eso en aquel entonces. La intensidad de esos sentimientos era tan poderosa que la Ichigo del presente tropezó con sus propios pies y corrió al borde de la explanada, lo más lejos posible de la pantalla.

"Patético, como tu. El niño humano se había enamorado de ti" Parfait camino lentamente hacia Ichigo, usando su mano para controlar la pantalla y hacer que esta siguiera enfrente de ella. En la pantalla, las imágenes de Masaya, Ichigo, Kisshu y las otras Mews, aparecían una tras otra. La voz de Parfait se tenso. "Y Kisshu estaba enamorado de ti también. Así que rechazaste continuamente al único que se preocupo por ti, mientras que dejabas morir al otro, aquel que supuestamente decías amar." Los carnosos labios de Parfait se colocaron en una amarga sonrisa. "Debe de haber un montón de estúpidas razones por las que Kisshu hizo lo que hizo, las cuales nunca me ha confiado. Sin embargo" Su voz iba tomando un tono salvaje "¡He visto lo suficiente acerca de cómo lo trataste como para deducir que el estaría mejor contigo MUERTA!"

Con un grito de Rabia, Parfait se lanzo hacia adelante, empujando a Ichigo desde el borde. Gritando, Ichigo cayó en la niebla. Desapareciendo de vista, aunque su grito hizo eco en el inquietante silencio. Parfait miro al lugar donde había desaparecido, su rostro lucia amargo de nuevo.

Suspiro. "Pero no voy a matarte" Levanto su mano y barrio la pantalla que desapareció al instante. "Todavía no, de cualquier forma" Con una expresión molesta, Parfait chasqueo los dedos, convocando a sus poderes de teletransportacion. En algún lugar, mas abajo, en la niebla, el aire vacilo un poco. A continuación se estabilizo y Parfait supo que había funcionado.

Ichigo había sido enviada de vuelta.

Ichigo se materializo en medio de la calle, cayendo desde el aire sobre el pavimento y rapando su barbilla y manos. Cuando aterrizo se dio cuenta de que todo se sentía mojado, entonces supo que estaba lloviendo- fuertemente.

Un claxon sono, los faros la iluminaron y un coche la esquivo conforme ella se puso de pie y se lanzo fuera del camino. Jadeando y con el agua del coche goteando de su ropa, tropezó un poco con el borde de la acera y comenzó a correr.

Corría en dirección de su casa. Estaba obscuro y prácticamente nadie se encontraba en las calles debido a la fuerza de la lluvia. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, Ichigo sentía la calidez de sus lagrimas en el rostro y el frio de la llovía en todo su cuerpo. Jadeante corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta el final de la calle principal, a su barrio y hasta que finalmente llego a su calle y a su casa. Podía ver que la luz continuaba encendida en la cocina.

Con la respiración entrecortada, se detuvo y se agacho, tratando de dejar de llorar y de respirar normalmente, al mismo tiempo. Sabiendo que se encontraba en un gran lio, esperaba que sus padres le permitieran subir a ducharse, supuestamente. Respirando hondo, Ichigo dio un paso inseguro por las escaleras de su casa y abrió la puerta.

Tan pronto como entro, su mama y su padre levantaron la vista de su lugar en el sofá de la sala de estar. Amos lucia preocupados.

"¡Ichigo!"

"¿Estas bien, Ichigo?" Su mama le pregunto al levantarse del sofá.

"¿Dónde has estado?, es pasada la una" Exigió su padre. Ichigo olio.

"¿Puedo simplemente ir a mi habitación, por favor? Les explicare todo mañana"

Su papa comenzó a protestar "¿Cómo te-?"

Pero su mamá se lo impidió. Se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba terriblemente mal con Ichigo. Nunca había tenido tan mal aspecto, por lo cal sospecho que era algo realmente delicado. Someterla al cuestionamiento de su esposo no era lo más adecuado. El ser una adolecente traía muchas tensiones, probablemente solo necesitase tiempo para pensar las cosas.

Su madre asintió con la cabeza "Por supuesto, cariño. Hablaremos por la mañana. Trata de descansar" Ella tomo a su marido del brazo y le dijo: "Ven, te voy a hacer un poco de te"

"Pero-"

Ella lo miro, y él se detuvo, haciendo un ruido indescriptible de descontento. Ichigo camino por delante de ellos, dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

"Gracias mamá. Buenas noches, papa"

"Buenas noches, Ichigo" Ichigo no vio a ninguno de ellos mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Sus pies se arrastraban y sus músculos se sentían flácidos por el agotamiento. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se desplomo en el suelo sin ni siquiera encender la luz, o quitarse sus zapatos.

Las lágrimas se filtraron lentamente en sus ojos vacios. No sentía nada más que dolor. Ver a Aoyama morir nuevamente, justo frente a sus ojos, había sido peor que cualquiera de sus pesadillas, ya que no era un sueño. Ella no podía despertar de el. Las imágenes eran mas claras, la memoria más fuerte.

Y luego esta Kisshu. Lo que Parfait había dicho había dejado helada a Ichigo. A pesar de que habían luchado muchas veces, Kisshu se había retirado siempre, todo el tiempo, se aparto, en lugar de terminarla. Ella había pensado, en ese entonces, que en realidad lo había intimidado, que ella lo había ahuyentado, debido a sus increíbles poderes Mew. Ahora ella sabía que más que su propia fuerza, había sido la debilidad de Kisshu hacia ella lo que la había mantenido a salvo.

Aoyama-kun. Kisshu. Aoyama-kun. Kisshu. Ella había lastimado a uno y matado al otro. Y entonces esa imagen- Ichigo cerro mas fuertemente sus ojos- un día cualquiera en donde Ichigo había estado pensando en otra cosa mientras Aoyama-kun hablaba con ella. ¿Por qué no le había prestado atención? ¿Por qué no había disfrutado cada minuto de su compañía mientras el aun vivía?

Ahogo un suspiro. "Lo siento… Los siento mucho… Aoyama-kun" Hundió su rostro en la alfombra. "Y Kisshu… oh… Kisshu…." Su boca se abrió en un sollozo silencioso, acurruco su cuerpo en la pelota más apretada que pudo formar. "Yo prometo que me voy a mantener lejos de ti. Y-yo simplemente me alejare de ti" gimió. Clavo sus uñas en sus muslos, como garras, hiriendo su piel. Aun podía recordar haber visto a Kisshu esa misma noche, golpeado, herido, pero sonriente de todas formas… buscando energía para llamar a su _Koneko-chan _… por que una vez mas, casi había muerto tratando de protegerla. Esto era demasiado.

"Lo siento…"la voz de Ichigo era sorda e inaudible. "Lo siento, Kisshu. Juro, si eso hace que dejes de preocuparte por mi, que dejare de molestarte por el tiempo que yo viva" haciendo todo lo posible por callar sus sollozos, lloro hasta que su cuerpo exhausto dejo de funcionar.


	13. Una forma de responder

_Aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta maravillosa historia_

_Recuerden que la autora es la maravillosa y creativa Sukistrawberry2468_

_Sin más que decir, a partir de aquí comienza la traducción._

¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por leer la historia, realmente lo aprecio! Entonces solamente algo mas de lo que me he dado cuenta en esta historia; Ichigo llora. MUCHO. Estoy totalmente consciente de que en la serie, ella no es del tipo que llora- ella es un poco mas fuerte- pero yo me imagine que debido a todo lo que ha estado pasando y con su actitud de adolescente hormonal, pues bien si podría quedar.

Como sea, ahora que ya hemos aclarado eso, es tiempo de volver a la historia. No poseo Tokyo Mew Mew. Si supiera japonés, podría crear mi propio anime. Y si pudiese dibujar. T si tuviese el dinero para mudarme a Japón, lo cual me gustaría de todas formas, porque ellos comen mucho mejor que nosotros y yo amo esas cosas de pan con pasta de frijol en ellas y… bueno, de todos modos…. ¡Con la historia!

Por cierto, esta historia no se suponía que fuese tan larga, pero oh bueno, aquí esta de todas formas…

Capitulo trece: Una forma de responder.

* * *

><p>Kisshu se tomo unos momentos para despertar- cuando lo logro, realizo una mueca por la intensidad de la blanca luz solar que se colaba a través de las cortinas abiertas. Supuso que ya serian altas horas de la mañana- todo estaba tranquilo en la parte baja. Obviamente el Café aun no había abierto. Las chicas debían de seguir en la escuela.<p>

Trato de incorporarse pero se detuvo al sentir el dolor de sus costillas. Apretó los dientes con frustración. No le agradaba el sentir debilidad, si podía evitarlo. Estar confinado a permanecer en cama era excepcionalmente humillante. Aunque, si Ichigo estuviese ahí, se hubiese quedado quieto, felizmente, mientras ella lo cuidaba aguardando por su recuperación.

Hablando de eso… frunció el ceño. Podía recordarla diciéndole, en la noche, que le traería algo de comer. Y, sin embargo, no recordaba haberla visto otra vez. Después de haber sido arrastrado escaleras arriba por Pai y Tart, lo metieron a la ducha, se había quedado tanto tiempo debajo de la misma que Tart le había preguntado si no se había ahogado. Kisshu le había gruñido una respuesta y se tomo su tiempo para salir de la misma y cambiarse con ropa limpia, debido a que apenas podía moverse por su propia cuenta. Una vez que se hubo puesto decente, Pai y Tart lo ayudaron a meterse en la cama, donde se quedo dormido. No se había despertado ni una sola vez. Tal vez ella se habria acercado y lo habria visto dormido.

_Tal vez estaba sentada a mi lado, _Pensó, fantaseando. _Y tal vez pensaba en darme un beso mientras dormía, porque así no podría sentirlo. Suena como una de las cosas adorables que realmente haría…_

Si ese era el caso, Kisshu deseaba estar lo suficientemente bien como para salir de la cama, encontrar a Ichigo, y darle un beso. Se había visto tan preocupada cuando él había vuelto, por fin, al Café Mew Mew- incluso había esperado por él, ella sola, por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. La sola idea hacia que Kisshu la quisiera aun más.

Sonrió interiormente. "Ahhh… tal vez serás mía, después de todo… Ichigo" exclamo alegremente. Mientras se imaginaba a Ichigo confesándole su amor eterno hacia él, Pai entro, interrumpiéndolo.

"¡Yo!" Kisshu dijo. Trato de levantar una mano pero, haciendo una mueca, decidió renunciar a la cortesía. "¿Qué pasa?"

Pai lo miro sin inmutarse. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Hai, dime ¿Dónde esta Ichigo? ¿Vino aquí anoche?"

La cara de Pai seguía inexpresiva mientras el le respondía "No"

Por un momento Kisshu se decepciono "Ah". Frunció el ceño "¿Por qué?"

Pai dijo "No estamos seguros"

El cuerpo de Kisshu se catapulto en una posición vertical, dando lugar a un fuerte gemido acompañado de maldiciones. "No te muevas" Le advirtió Pai.

"¿Dónde esta Ichigo?" Exigió Kisshu.

Pai respondió: "En casa. Durmiendo, supongo"

"¿Durmiendo?" Kisshu observo el reloj, relacionando las horas rápidamente en su cabeza. "¿No debería de estar en la escuela?... Oh, espera… ¿Esta enferma?"

"No lo se. Envié a Tart a investigar y el me informo que la había visto durmiendo en el suelo de su dormitorio."

"¿En el suelo?"

"Hai"

Con una ligera vacilación en el aire, Tart, se materializo en la habitación aun lado de Pai. "¡Kisshu! ¡Estas bien!" dijo.

Kisshu no se veía feliz. "Tart, ¿Has visto hoy a Ichigo?"

Tart asintió con la cabeza. "Si, estaba durmiendo en su habitación."

"¿Sabes a que hora salió de aquí para irse a su casa?"

Tart negó con la cabeza. "Uh-uh. Mientras te duchabas escuchamos la caída de algo metálico pero, cuando llegamos a la parte superior de las escaleras, solo pudimos encontrar un montón de comida esparcida por todas partes"

Tart vio de reojo a Pai y pudo observar como este lo apuñalaba con la mirada. "Hey" dijo Tart retrocediendo, "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

Pai exclamo con voz tensa: "Te dije que no se lo dijeras"

"Oh" Tart por lo menos tuvo la delicadeza de mirarlo avergonzado.

Mientras tanto, los dientes de Kisshu permanecían apretados. Solo sabía que algo había sucedido. Algo había pasado con su Koneko-chan y el se encontraba demasiado débil como para teletransportarse a su casa.

Kisshu le pregunto: "¿La viste bien? ¿Estaba herida?"

Tart miro nuevamente a Pai, como si temiera que lo abofeteara si hablaba. Pai rodo sus ojos y Tart contesto: "En realidad no. Solo un poco enlodada"

Kisshu lo miraba: "¿Enlodada?" Eso si era extraño. ¿Ichigo no hubiese querido salir de esa ropa al llegar a casa? ¿Y si hubiese estado demasiado cansada, herida o débil como para siquiera ducharse?

Empezó a luchar por sentarse nuevamente. "Voy a verla"

Pai negó rotundamente "No puedes teletrasportarte todavía. No eres lo suficientemente fuerte."

Kisshu tenía la sospecha de que tenía la razón, pero no deseaba admitirlo. Cerró los ojos e hizo todo lo posible para ignorar el dolor, concentrándose en el lugar al que quería ir, la casa de Ichigo. Estaba empleando toda su fuerza solo para entrar en gravedad cero. Dejo escapar un gruñido al sentir como su cuerpo protestaba.

La voz de Tart tenía un tono de pánico. "Kish, ¡Detente!, ¡Vas a rasgar tu cuerpo si lo sigues intentando!"

Kisshu sabia que era verdad, pero no le importaba. Apretó las sabanas entre sus manos y convoco toda la fuerza que poseía- la que por el momento era una cantidad muy miserable. Sintió que su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer… podía ver tenuemente su destino… era mucho mas difícil de lo normal… trato aun mas fuerte…

"¡KISSHU!"

"¡Arrgh!" Su concentración se rompió al momento de sentir la piel de la parte superior de su brazo rasgándose. Una pequeña herida, como una lagrima sobre un trozo de papel, apareció y al mismo tiempo que el dolor lo invadía, su destino se deslizo fuera de su alcance, hasta que su peso volvió a la normalidad. Poso la otra mano sobre la herida con una mueca de dolor y rabia.

"Maldita sea" gruño. Odiaba esto- el sentirse débil, el preocuparse por Ichigo, no saber que le había ocurrido la noche anterior, la herida fresca de su brazo. Era particularmente doloroso para los teletransportadores, como su raza, el desgarrar su piel y carne en una transición sin éxito.

"Te lo dije", dijo Pai con voz apagada.

"Cállate", gruño Kisshu. Tenia ganas de golpear algo pero sentía que los nudillos se le romperían al intentarlo.

Tart tenía un aspecto casi asustado por el estado de ánimo de Kisshu. "Uh, yo me voy de aquí", murmuro, mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía por la misma en vez de teletransportarse justo enfrente de Kisshu. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y se alejo despacio. Kisshu se arrojo contras la almohada, sin prestar atención al dolor.

Pai lo observaba en absoluto silencio. Kisshu lo fulmino con la mirada.

"¿Qué?"

Pai pregunto de repente: "¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje?"

"¿Ne?"

"Yo dije:" Pai repitió, viéndolo fijamente, "¿Quieres que le de algún mensaje a Ichigo?"

Kisshu se sorprendió "¿En serio?"

Pai lo vio como si tuviese un retraso mental.

"¡Vale, vale!" Kisshu exclamo molesto "Solo… solo que quiero saber que es lo que ocurrió anoche. Y dile que iré a verla pronto"

Pai hizo un ruido despectivo con su garganta. Kisshu frunció el ceño.

"_Lo hare, _baka incrédulo" dijo.

Pai decidió no honrarlo con su respuesta. Sin cambiar su expresión, se teletransporto fuera e la habitación, dejando a Kisshu muy molesto.

Imprudentemente, Kisshu lanzo un puñetazo al colchón e inmediatamente lo lamento por el dolor palpitante en su mano. Maldiciendo una vez más, se acostó en la cama y desvió su mente para pensar- y preocuparse- en Ichigo.

Ichigo se despertó con los ojos hinchados y doloridos, su garganta le dolía por todo el llanto de la noche anterior. Por un momento se mantuvo desorientada, insegura sobre que la había despertado. Entonces oyó el sonido nuevamente.

Unos golpecitos en su ventana. Ichigo levanto la vista.

Casi le dio un ataque al corazón cuando vio al alíen flotando detrás del vidrio de su ventana. El puño, a simple vista, fue confundido con el de Kisshu. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era Pai- algo realmente extraño tan solo de pensarlo, y ella no estaba precisamente feliz de verlo.

Sabia, sin embargo, que seria de mala educación hacerlo desaparecer. Entonces, levantándose rígidamente del suelo, se acerco a la ventana y la abrió. "Ohayo, Pai-san" dijo, haciéndose aun lado para permitirle pasar.

El se las ingenio para que su alto cuerpo pasara por la abertura, y con gracia entro en la habitación. "Ohayo"

Ichigo miro hacia el suelo, incomoda y consiente de que aun llevaba la ropa sucia de la noche anterior, incluso sus zapatos tenían una costra de barro. No se había despertado desde que cayó dormida la noche anterior. Sospechaba que sus padres habían pensado que estaba enferma de nuevo y que la habían dejado dormir.

Pai se paro frente a ella observándola seriamente. Le pregunto, tratando de no sonar nerviosa. "Así que, eh, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Pai-san?"

Él le respondió de forma bastante tranquila "Estoy aquí porque Kisshu no puede teletransportarse por su propia cuenta para hablar contigo"

Con solo oír su nombre, Ichigo, quería arrastrarse debajo de su cama y enrollarse en una bolita. En realidad, era mejor que Kisshu no pudiese venir a verla- no estaba dispuesta a explicarle a él, cara a cara, que se iba a quedar lo mas lejos posible de él a partir de ahora. Sabiendo que Kisshu, desde luego, no lo entendería, ni siquiera lo aceptaría. Y ella prefería morirse de hambre debajo de su cama antes que contarle lo que le había hecho Parfait. Eso había sido demasiado doloroso, y el explicarlo solo abriría la herida nuevamente. Solo recordaría sus errores cometidos, y que seguiría cometiendo si trataba de seguir con Kisshu.

Pai tomo nota de su expresión, pero hablo como si no hubiese visto nada. "En este momento no esta lo suficientemente bien como para salir del Café. Sin embargo me pidió que te preguntara el porque te habías retirado del café y también el porque, cuando Tart vino el día de hoy a verte, estabas durmiendo en el suelo con la ropa que estas utilizando ahora."

Ichigo se horrorizo- ¿Tart la había visto durmiendo en el suelo y fue a reportárselo a Kisshu? Ahora Kisshu sabría que algo había mal, y Kisshu era bastante persistente. Ichigo lo sabia de primera mano-… todas esas veces, cuando luchaban, y el le había pedido que fuese suya… nunca se dio por vencido, incluso después de que lo había rechazado una y otra vez…

Ichigo trato de enfocar sus pensamientos de nuevo, Pai esperaba una explicación. "Um, bueno" Ichigo dijo: "Me fui porque… bueno, me tropecé en la escalera y derrame la comida por todas partes, incluyendo en mi ropa. No había llevado extra conmigo-"Añadió, improvisando sobre la marcha "Así que pensé en venir a casa y cambiarme rápidamente, y como puedes ver, de camino a casa me resbale con un charco y mi ropa se ensucio mas-"

"Ichigo-san"

"¿Huh?" Ichigo se detuvo. Era evidente, por la expresión de Pai, que no creía ni una palabra de lo que decía.

El continuo serio, "Si no deseas decírmelo, voy a respetar tu decisión"

Ichigo agacho la cabeza, avergonzada por no poder decirle, y sin embargo, sabia que era mejor así. Ella no quería que Kisshu se enterase de ninguna forma. "Arigouto, Pai-san"

Pai inclino su cabeza. "Bueno" dijo: "Si ese es el caso yo-" se detuvo.

Habían golpeado la puerta "¿Ichigo?"Pregunto una voz desde el otro lado. "¿Estas despierta?"

Ichigo suspiro aliviada, reconociendo la voz. "Hai. Puedes pasar"

Lettuce abrió la puerta y vio a Pai. "¡P-Pai-san!" exclamo con pasos vacilantes.

La cara de Pai se empalideció un poco. "Lettuce-san"

Lettuce cerró la puerta detrás de ella, rápidamente, con aspecto nervioso. Viendo a Ichigo con ojos llenos de preocupación.

"¡Ichigo! ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por que estas cubierta de barro?"

Ichigo no sabia que contestar. No quería decirle a Lettuce lo que había pasado. No podía. Quería mantener lo ocurrido la noche anterior como un terrible secreto, y llevárselo a la tumba.

Como Ichigo no contestaba, Pai hablo por ella. "Ella no desea dar explicaciones"

Lettuce vio a Ichigo con sorpresa. "¿Ichigo?"

Ichigo evito su mirada. "No es nada. Solo estoy un poco enferma, creo"

"Oh…" Lettuce dirigió, casualmente, una rápida mirada hacia Pai. "Bueno, si tu lo dices…. ¿Te gustaría que te preparara algo de té? Creo que podre encontrar el lugar en donde tu madre lo guarda."

"Estoy bien. Creo que voy a tomar una ducha y volveré a dormir." Ichigo solo quería que ambos se fueran. Ya era demasiado difícil seguir despierta escuchando la voz de Parfait en su cabeza una y otra vez, mucho más el tratar de no caer y decirles su secreto a Pai y Lettuce.

Después de un momento, Pai dijo: "Bien, entonces me iré." Antes de que se diese vuelta, Ichigo, lo vio mirar a Lettuce directamente a los ojos. Le sostuvo la mirada durante un largo momento. Lettuce correspondió, al parecer anclada en el suelo. Ichigo noto cierta intensidad en el rostro de Pai, como si estuviera tratando de decirle algo sin palabras. Viendo a Lettuce, Ichigo, sospechaba que podría estar haciendo lo mismo. Entonces, antes de que Ichigo pudiese observarlos de nuevo, Pai rompió la conexión y se alejo un poco, optando por teletransportarse en lugar de salir por la ventana.

Las mejillas de Lettuce estaban sonrojadas. Ichigo sintió que era su obligación preguntar: "¿Qué fue eso?"

Mirando fijamente al suelo, Lettuce dijo: "Bueno…creo que solo… me estaba pidiendo…algo"

Ichigo vio, con asombro, una diminuta y feliz sonrisa apareciendo en el rostro de Lettuce. Con un poco de curiosidad, Ichigo, dijo: "Entonces, ¿Ocurrió algo entre ustedes?"

Lettuce no respondió de forma inmediata. En cambio pregunto: ¿Recuerdas el poema que le diste de mi parte?"

"Hai" respondió Ichigo. Lettuce le sonrió.

"Realmente aprecio que lo hicieras, no esperaba que sucediese algo.- De hecho yo estaba muy avergonzada por ello y tenia la esperanza de que ese poema se perdiera o que se prendiera fuego antes de que Pai lo leyera. Sin embargo, ayer por la tarde… después del trabajo…"Lettuce junto sus menos delante de ella, como si estuviese tratando de no parecer demasiado emocionada, a pesar de que claramente lo estaba. "Me encontré con una pieza de papel plegado en el porche de mi casa. Estaba plegado de la misma forma en la que yo lo había hecho y por un segundo pensé que seria mi poema y que me lo habria devuelto, sin embargo observe que el papel era un poco distinto del que yo había usado… así que lo abrí" Lettuce seguía con sus ojos brillantes "¡Y encontré el mas bello poema que he leído en toda mi vida! ¡Escrito por él! Su caligrafía era taaan elegante, se nota que le llevo bastante tiempo el escribirlo, y las cosas que decía eran tan…tan…"

"¡Lettuce!" A pesar de su estado de ánimo, Ichigo, sintió como este se levantaba ligeramente en la emoción de su amiga. "¡Eso es tan Kawaii! ¿Era romántico?"

"¡Hai!" Lettuce estaba exaltada. "Era puro sentimiento, y lenguaje, escrito de una forma inteligente, reflexiva, con mucho cuidado… se que debió de haber elegido cada palabra con mucho cuidado…"

Ichigo le do un cálido abrazo a su amiga. "Eso es maravilloso, Lettuce. Estoy tan feliz por ti"

Lettuce sonrió como si todo se hubiese iluminado en su interior. "Ya he pensado en una forma de responder" musito con alegría. Pero de pronto se llevo una mano a la boca y dijo: "Oh, Ichigo ¡Lo siento mucho! Aquí estoy yo hablándote de poemas y manteniéndote de pie cuando tu no te sientes bien."

"Esta bien, Lettuce". A decir verdad, Ichigo, sintió resurgir el dolor y la depresión en la sola idea del romance, lo único que pensaba era en bañarse y volver a la cama para así poder dejar de escuchar la voz de Parfait en su cabeza. Esperaba tener la suerte de tener otro sueño profundo, sin sueños.

Lettuce comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. "Me iré para que descanses. ¿Segura de que no necesitas nada?"

Ichigo sacudió su cabeza. "No, pero arigouto, Lettuce. Y me alegro de que me hablaras sobre Pai-san."

Lettuce parecía feliz de escucharlo. "Y yo de que estés segura en tu casa. Por cierto ¿Kisshu esta bien? Pudding detuvo a Tart en el parque y nos dijo que estaba en cama, pero no oímos nada sobre su estado ¿Tu sabes de casualidad?"

Ichigo trato de no cambiar su expresión- o mejor dicho trato de fingir que sentía algo completamente distinto a lo que de verdad pasaba en su interior. Ella solo dijo: "El fue herido… demasiado. Pai-san dice que no se podrá teletransportar por un tiempo."

"Ohhh…" Lettuce trato de alegrarla. "Tal vez podrías llevarle unas flores o una cesta de frutas, o algo por el estilo. Solo para demostrar que estas preocupada por el"

Ichigo le regalo una tensa sonrisa. "Si. Tal vez lo haga."

Devolviéndole una sonrisa, Lettuce, salió por la puerta. "Adiós, Ichigo. Espero que pronto te sientas mejor."

"Adiós, Lettuce"

Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado, Ichigo respiro hondo y se estremeció, con ganas de derrumbarse en al suelo nuevamente. Sin embargo esta vez se dirigió a la puerta del baño y se encerró en su interior. Se despojo de sus ropas, llenas de barro, abrió el agua hasta que estaba a punto de quemarle la piel y entro.

De pie bajo los chorros de agua caliente, Ichigo lentamente dejo que la suciedad se fuera de su cuerpo, sin tomarse la molestia de mover sus brazos. El agua la incomodaba, pero lo prefería de esa forma. Una chica que había tratado a Kisshu de esa forma no merecía duchas cómodas.

Cuando termino, lucho un poco para secarse y ponerse el pijama. Su cuerpo estaba temblando por la falta de alimentos y agua pero lo único que deseaba hacer era volver a dormir. Regreso a su habitación y se desplomo en la parte superior de la cama perfectamente hecha. Su pelo mojaba las mantas, se dejo hundir en el cálido edredón y poco a poco, desgraciadamente, se quedo dormida.

No era un escape. A los pocos minutos, en medio de sus sueños, ella apretaba sus mantas entre sus manos y lloraba sin control. La pantalla se presentaba ante ella una y otra vez, la voz de Parfait le gritaba y las caras de Masaya, Blue Knight y Kisshu brillaban frente a ella, mostrando heridos, agonizantes y, finalmente, muertos…

Ella no sabía que un enemigo la estaba observando.


	14. Debes escuchar a Pudding

_Bueno debido a mi enorme falta de actualización hacia mis historias y a la gran paciencia que han tenido para poder ver este capitulo, he decidido no dormir hoy hasta terminar de traducirles el capitulo…. Si yo ame esta historia es normal que ustedes también quieran leerla… Bueno a partir de aquí comienza el hermoso trabajo de Sukistrawberry-sama_

Hola a todos! Gracias por permanecer hasta el capitulo XIV! ¡Espero que todos estén disfrutando de la historia! Así que, no recuerdo el nombre de cada uno, pero deseo agradecerles a todos los que han leído y mandado reviews, por que eso me anima a continuar. Así que ¡Muchas gracias, tratare de hacer esta historia de la mejor forma posible! Mi deseo más sincero es poder crear una buena historia de amor, a la vez que retrate los personajes con precisión. Se que algunas de las cosas que dicen o hacen los personajes no están a la altura de lo que podría asar en el anime, pero estoy tratando de hacerlo lo mas parecido posible, además de que le he agregado mis propias ideas acerca de cómo han cambiado y madurado durante estos últimos dos años…. así que espero poder lograrlo.

Bueno, es suficiente de discursos por ahora…. Así que aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de la saga romántica de Kisshu e Ichigo!

Capitulo XIV: Debes escuchar a Pudding

* * *

><p>Miedo: Una dolorosa y excitante emoción o pasión ante la expectativa del mal, o el temor hacia un peligro inminente.<p>

Definición Webster

"¿Qué has dicho?" Grito Ryou "¿Qué quieres decir con que Ichigo va a renunciar a las Mews?"

Mint, Lettuce y Pudding estaban de pie ante Ryou, mirando al suelo. Ninguna había querido ser la que le diera la noticia a Ryou por tanto habían decidido que debían hacerlo juntas- la única que faltaba era Zakuro quien todavía seguía en el rodaje de su película.

Y, por supuesto, Ichigo estaba ausente. De hecho, como decían, ella no tenía intención de volver.

Ryou utilizo su mano para retirar su cabello de su frente, enojado. Keiichiro se paro junto a el con la boca ligeramente abierta en estado de shock. Ryou exclamo: "¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué te dijo?"

Mint decidió que era su turno de hablar- Lettuce había sido la que le había dado la noticia. "Dice que no se puede transformar"

Ryou se rio. "Eso es ridículo" dijo brevemente. "El ADN se encuentra en ustedes de forma permanente"

"El hecho de que no hayan tenido que transformarse durante tanto tiempo no significa que este halla desaparecido" Agrego Keiichiro. "Deberíamos de alegrarnos por eso. ¿Ichigo trato de transformarse recientemente?"

"Hai" Respondió Pudding. "En el parque cuando se encontró con el enemigo"

"Ella no pudo" Agrego Lettuce.

"Ella ya no pudo sentir el poder" Finalizo Mint.

Ryou movió su cabeza a ambos lados. "Eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué salirse del equipo y por que-" Añadió con enojo: "El no ser capaz de transformarse seria una excusa para no ser una Mew?"

Mint se sorprendió. "Bueno, no es que valla a servir de mucho ¿O si?" Pregunto ella. "No puede proteger a la tierra si no se puede transformar"

"Ahí es donde te equivocas Mint" dijo Keiichiro. "Ichigo todavía puede hacer mucho por el Tokyo Mew Mew, incluso si no se puede transformar. Desde luego, yo no tengo el ADN de ningún animal y estoy aquí"

"Si, pero tu eres un científico" continuo argumentando "Usted y Ryou son el cerebro detrás de todo esto. Ichigo no es estúpida, pero tampoco es un genio como ustedes"

"No importa lo que puede o no hacer" Dijo Ryou. "Todavía tienen el ADN en su interior, lo que significa que se puede transformar. Si algo esta mal, es porque ella tiene miedo y es su temor lo que le impide transformarse en Mew Ichigo"

Las chicas se mostraron confundidas. "Pero… ¿De que tendría miedo Ichigo?" pregunto Pudding.

"Me temo que no entiendo" dijo Lettuce. "Ichigo rara vez le teme a algo"

"Hasta donde se, soy la única que alguna vez quiso dejar de ser una Mew por tener miedo" Dijo Mint, para, de alguna manera, sonar importante en la conversación a pesar de que estaba admitiendo un error del pasado.

Ryou no respondió por unos momentos, su cara fruncida resultaba aterradora. Finalmente, dijo con voz tensa: "Tenemos que convencerla de regresar. Es la líder de las Mew Mews y con esos Aliens alrededor de nosotros no puede dejar que el temor la controle"

Lettuce pregunto con timidez: "¿Quieres que vallamos a tratar de convencerla?"

Ryou parecía no haberla oído- parecía como si una súbita idea hubiese llegado a el de golpe. "Espera, pero ¿Y si…?" se pregunto vagamente. No se molesto en terminar la frase. En vez de eso cogió su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla en forma de corazón y se dirigió a la puerta.

"Voy a ir a hablar con ella. Ustedes pueden irse y cerrar por hoy. Con Ichigo ausente durante toda la semana hemos estado bastante cortos de personal y no quiero que todas ustedes caigan agotadas." Dicho esto, Ryou salió y cerro la puerta tras de si.

En el exterior se puso la chaqueta para protegerse del aire frio de invierno. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y estando a punto de dirigirse al parque se paro en seco. El aire frente a el empezó a ondear… muy lentamente…. Como si estuviese hecho de gelatina.

Poco a poco, apareció Kisshu, encorvado y sosteniendo su costado, un gesto de enojo desafiante en su rostro mientras luchaba contra su propio cuerpo. Ryou lo observo impasible. El alíen había intentado varias veces, durante todos los días de la semana anterior, teletranportarse. Sin demasiado éxito, varias veces se había cortado la piel, aunque un par de veces había ido más lejos y la había desgarrado. Solo hasta la tarde de ayer había podido desaparecer por completo de la habitación apareciendo en el piso de abajo. Ahora, al parecer, había recuperado la fuerza suficiente como para lograr teletransportarse afuera.

Kisshu respiraba con dificultad, pero en cuanto se encontró con los ojos de Ryou se incorporo penosamente y dijo: "Oye… ¿Qué es eso que oí acerca de Ichigo dejando el equipo?"

Ryou dijo astutamente, "Ella cree que no puede transformase, por lo cual cree que debería dejar el equipo"

Kisshu se tomo un minuto para recuperar el aliento. Ryou espero con impaciencia. Por fin, Kisshu hablo: "¿Y cual crees que… sea la razón por la cual no puede transformarse?"

Ryou escruto a Kisshu con la mirada, como evaluándolo. En esta ocasión, definitivamente se había dado cuenta del cambio que había sufrido su antiguo enemigo. Ryou siempre lo había considerado perverso en el pasado, sin mencionar desesperado e inestable. Aunque no tenia ninguna duda de que era peligroso y que ´podía defenderse bastante bien en una pelea, Ryou había estado mas preocupado en su obsesión por Ichigo. Sin embargo, ahora que estaban, aparentemente, del mismo lado, Ryou podía ver los cambios en el y sentía que debía de otorgarle el beneficio de la duda.

Ryou dijo: "Creo que tiene miedo por que cree que va a perder a alguien importante para ella." No había ninguna duda en su expresión.

Kisshu parecía enfadado. "_Aoyama…" _murmuro, con el ceño fruncido hacia el suelo. Ryou asintió con a cabeza.

"Voy a hablar con ella. Tienes que entrar" agrego, para gran disgusto de Kisshu.

"Quiero ir contigo"

"No, te verán"

"No me importa"

"Bien" Dijo Ryou irritado "A mi si me importa. Entre menos seres humanos sepan de ustedes, las cosas serán menos complicadas"

Kisshu lo fulmino con la mirada y Ryou se la devolvió "En ese caso" Dijo Kisshu "Si dices o haces algo que la haga sentir mal, te juro que te vas a arrepentir por que yo te voy a…." Dejo que la frase flotara, como si las consecuencias fuesen una amenaza suficiente. Ryou decidió no recordarle a Kisshu que aun parecía recién salido de un accidente de tren. Aunque, en su reporte, Kisshu les había informado que había matado a uno de los enemigos y que hirió gravemente a otro. A pesar de que Ryou nunca se sentiría completamente a gusto con el, estaba dispuesto, momentáneamente, a aceptarlo como un valioso aliado.

Ryou camino a un lado de Kisshu, pasándolo por alto, y se dirigió al parque. Detrás de el, Kisshu hervía interiormente. Ya era demasiado malo que cada vez que había intentado teletransportarse durante la semana solo hubiese conseguido causarse mas dolor a si mismo. Era como si su cuerpo se hubiese vuelto contra el. Ahora, Ryou le echaba en cara que el podía visitar a Ichigo, _Su _Ichigo, sabiendo que Kisshu no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Sin embargo… la noticia de que Ichigo quería dejar a las Mews lo inquietaba. De hecho, Kisshu había estado preocupado, hasta el punto de la locura, durante toda la semana. Las primeras noticias de Tart habían sido bastante malas… pero cuando Pai se negó a hablar sobre ella, y también, cuando Tart no había conseguido volver a espiarla debido a gruesas cortinas en su habitación…. Kisshu se había forzado a si mismo hasta el mas profundo dolor tratando en vano de teletransportarse.

"Te vas a matar si sigues así" Pa le había informado dos días atrás, mientras se encontraba sentado en la habitación de Kisshu. Ni siquiera levanto la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Kisshu gruño: "¡Cállate! ¡Ya casi lo consigo!"

"¡Kish, vamos, solo detente!" Tart, chillo, asomándose desde la cama vacía de Kisshu, con las piernas cruzadas- Kisshu se había caído de ella y ahora se encontraba acurrucado en el suelo, intentando lo imposible una vez más. Kisshu lanzo un gruñido gutural. "¡Kish!" Tart volvió a gritar. Cuando vio que kisshu estaba a punto de dañarse nuevamente, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. "¡Voy a traer a Pudding!" dijo y desapareció de la habitación.

Kisshu parecía un gato salvaje con el pie atrapado en una trampa, los ruidos que hacia eran desesperados y frustrados. Pai no se inmuto. Después de agotarse hasta el punto de desfallecer, una vez mas, Kisshu se dio por vencido, por el momento. Se asomo por sobre la cama y vio a Pai escribiendo algo.

"¿Qué haces? ¿Estas tomando notas?" Pregunto amargamente.

Pai lo miro y continúo con su trabajo sin importarle la interrupción. Kisshu lo vio escribir, Pai tenia una mirada de concentración inusual en su rostro. "Yo" Kisshu señalo el papel "¿Qué es es-?"

"Kisshu".

"¿Qué?" pregunto.

"¿Qué otra palabra hay para 'Angelical'?"

Kisshu lo observo. "¿Qué demonios tiene que ver eso con algo?"

Pai hizo un ruido de descontento con la garganta, frunció el ceño, y se dio la vuelta. "No importa"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kisshu salto.

"¡Kish!"

"Kish-kun, ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Pudding, corriendo hacia él con Tart detrás de ella.

"Estoy bien" dijo Kisshu, tratando de alejarse de la chica de cabello amarillo. "¿Qué ha pasado con Ichigo? No ha venido en dos días"

"No sabemos" se explico Pudding, agarrándolo del brazo con ambas manos y esforzándose en levantarlo. "Deberías de volver a la cama y descansar, sino no serás capaz de teletransporte nuevamente":

"Ya he dicho que-"

"¡Escúchala, ella sabe lo que dice!" Tart lo interrumpió, dejando inconclusa la protesta de Kisshu. Los ojos de Kisshu se posaron en él, sorprendidos. Tart continuo: "Ella tiene cuatro hermanos y una hermana pequeños que debe cuidar. Cuando uno de ellos se enferma, ella se asegura de que mejoren. Así que si quieres ver a Ichigo una vez mas…" Añadió Tart con enojo: "¡Debes escuchar a Pudding y hacer lo que dice!"

Hubo un silencio mortal en la sala durante algunos instantes. Incluso Pudding lo miraba. Por ultimo, Pai aclaro su garganta y silenciosamente, volviendo a su trabajo, murmuro: "Cierra la boca, Kisshu. Vas a atraer a los insectos."

Pudding sonrió de pronto, con la cara tan brillante como un enorme ramo de narcisos. "¡Aww, Taru-Taru!" Exclamo con alegría: "¡Siempre dices las cosas mas tiernas!"

"Yo, bueno" Tart, dijo, ruborizándose y mirando hacia el suelo. Parecía lamentar su perdida de control. "Yo solo quise decir-"

"¡Voy a traer la cena de todos!" Pudding dijo, rodeando la cama con la energía de un tornado. Salto en el aire y le dio un abrazo asfixiante a Tart, capaz de romper la columna vertebral de cualquiera que no fuese un alíen, Tart lo acepto con una enorme cantidad de vergüenza y Pudding salió de la habitación. Kisshu se dio cuenta de que, al parecer, no había prestado atención a todo el tiempo que compartían. No tenía ni idea de que Tart sabía esa información personal de ella.

Entonces, escucho que Tart murmuraba, en respuesta a los pensamientos de Kisshu, "No hay muchas personas que lo sepan. Ella me lo dijo un día en el que la vi cansada y le pregunte la razón"

Kisshu, a pesar de su estado irritable y el dolor en su cuerpo, se permitió sonreír. "Ahhh…así que tu y Pudding son… neh?" pregunto mirando disimuladamente.

Tart lanzo humo por las orejas "¿Q-Que? Oye, yo no he dicho nada por el estilo-¡"

"Vas a ir a entrenarte con los niños para el futuro, ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué, no, quiero decir-"

"¡Hora de la cena!" Pudding canturreo, entrando a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida.

"Oye Pudding-chan" dijo Kisshu, sonriendo con malicia, "Tart quiere saber si vas a casarte con él."

"¡KISSHU!" Tart adquirió tres tonos distintos de rojo en un instante y parecía estar a punto de asesinar a su 'Amigo'. "¡Solo espera, voy a-!"

"¡Oh, Kish-kun!" Pudding se rio "¡No puedo hacer eso aun! ¡Estoy comprometida con alguien mas!"

"¿QUÉ?" Tart chillo. Él farfullo "¿E-estas comprometida?"

"Oh, no te preocupes, Taru-Taru" dijo Pudding feliz: "No creo que realmente me valla a casar con el. Solo dijo que iba a hacerlo cuando vino aquí y luego el se fue y nunca volvió. Además" agrego mirándolo alegremente con sus ojos brillantes de color ámbar "¡Tu me gustas mucho mas, na no da!"

"¿Eh?" Tart parecía mucho mas avergonzado que en cualquier momento de su vida. Aun así, Kisshu podía decir que estaba aliviado de oír que el otro hombre no estaba cerca.

"¡Hai!" Pudding coloco con cuidado la bandeja en el regazo de Kisshu y luego se acerco y tomo la mano de Tart. "¡Taru-Taru es el mejor amigo de Pudding!"

Tart no estaba seguro de que hacer. Echo un vistazo a Kisshu- Cuyo rostro no mostraba nada más que alegría- hizo una pequeña pausa y se debatió sobre como responder. Por ultimo, para gran diversión de Kisshu, Tart tomo una expresión de determinación, enderezo los hombros, y proclamo en voz alta: "¡Y Pudding-chan es mi mejor amiga!"

"¡Awww, TARU-TARU!"

"Oye, me estas ¡Asfixiando!"

"Aquí tienes un poco de pastel"

"Ok" dijo Tart, sonaba agradecido por tener algo que poner en su boca en lugar de hablar. Kisshu también decidió tomar una cuchara y empezó a comer un plato de sopa que estaba en la bandeja. Un sentimiento de melancolía lo recorrió, recordó que Ichigo era la que se suponía le traería la comida. Si así fuera… él estaría encantado de verla en su adorable uniforme, sonriente, con su brillante cabello de color rojo, suave y con olor a fresas….

Ahora, dos días después, cuando Ryou se alejaba de Kisshu y Kisshu lo miraba desde atrás, estaba aun mas preocupado por ella debido a que quería dejar a las Mews. Debía de significar que las cosas estaban terriblemente mal. Si tan solo él pudiese escaparse… sabia perfectamente que le tomaría bastante tiempo ir caminando… pero cada vez que lo intentaba-

"¡Kisshu! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí afuera? ¡Es demasiado frio para ti!"

"Estoy bien, Parfait" dijo. La escucho acercarse. Se detuvo a su lado, su bello rostro lleno de preocupación.

"Vamos, tienes que volver, va a oscurecer pronto" dijo ella, empujándolo suavemente hacia la puerta. Kisshu se zafo de su agarre.

"Voy a ir esta vez. Ya he recuperado gran parte de mi fuerza."

"¡No, Kisshu!" Parfait objetó, "Tu no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, además, ¡si ella de verdad quisiera verte ya habria venido hasta aquí! ¡Ella sabe como hacerte daño! ¡Admítelo!" Insistió Parfait "Ella aun no ha olvidado a Aoyama-kun"

"¡Basta!" Kisshu grito. "No te creo" Pero en el fondo, no estaba tan seguro. La noche en que regreso, había estado tan convencido de que por fin iba a aceptar su amor por ella. Había esperado media noche por él ¿O no? Entonces, ¿Por qué lo evitaba ahora? ¿Por qué desapareció?

"Vamos" dijo Parfait, cogiéndolo del brazo: "Vamos adentro. Te voy a traer algo de la comida de Keiichiro-san"

Kisshu no respondió, pero esta vez permitió que lo llevara de vuelta. Su mente, sin embargo, estaba en crisis, igual que toda la semana cuando el no se distraía con Tart y Pudding o el secreto comportamiento estudioso de Pai. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba SU Ichigo haciendo?

Tal vez ella no había llegado a quererlo después de todo. Tal vez… tal vez nunca lo haría. El había estado tan desesperado, casi locamente obsesionado con ella desde antes de, incluso, presentarse debidamente ante ella, hace mas de dos años. Había hecho cosas estúpidas para tratar de llamar su atención. Había intentado métodos poco limpios para convencerla de abandonar la tierra con él. Había hecho de todo en un intento por salvarla. Ella no supo de la existencia de Deep Blue hasta el final, nunca pudo saber que Kisshu había tenido ordenes directas de asesinarla…todo lo que pudo ver en él fue un enemigo. Un enemigo que lucho contra Aoyama en múltiples ocasiones y que fue herido gravemente, en algunas de ellas, un enemigo que amenazo con matarla en mas de una ocasión, con el fin de salvarse a si mismo del dolor de vivir sin ella. Él incluso recordó haber dicho que el se suicidaría si no podía tenerla… y eso era lo que sentía, tanto en aquel tiempo como ahora.

Él sentía que preferiría morir antes de ser rechazado nuevamente. Después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Ella no podía ser solo su amiga. ÉL no podría soportar ser solo un amigo.

Quería más. Quería que su Koneko-chan lo amara... que dijera que ella era suya, que su corazón le pertenecía a ÉL. Debido a que su corazón- hasta la ultima pieza del mismo- le había pertenecido a Ichigo desde hacia mucho tiempo… y sabia que nunca le pertenecería a nadie mas.

Ichigo era suya de por vida. Si ella no lo fuese…. O si algo le sucediese a ella… entonces Kisshu no sabia lo que haría.

* * *

><p>-¡Voy a actualizar pronto!<p>

Mucho amor para todos,

*~*~Suki

_Bueno, tal y como la autora yo actualizare pronto, este capi iba a estar desde el viernes pero secuestraron mi lap D: _

_El siguiente capitulo deberá estar aquí a mas tardar el sábado :3 se que este es como un relleno .-.U _

_Así que por ese me moveré lo mas rápido esta semana para traerles el siguiente capitulo…._

_Aquí entre nos ¬u¬ es mi capitulo favorito por que la primera vez que lo leí yo…._

_LLORE! TT-TT _

_Buen Ja Ne! Hasta la próxima actualización: p_


	15. Una mentira horrible, horrible

_Este capitulo supone un gran sacrificio de mi parte, puesto que me va a hacer llorar. No se los spoileare pero para mi este es de los capítulos mas tristes del fic._

_Las extrañe demasiado, amo fanfiction y estar separada de el es traumatizante _

_Habrá capitulo la próxima semana, puesto que ya salgo de vacaciones el martes_

_Yo no poseo este fic ni tokyo mew mew, desde aquí comienza la traducción: 3 _

**¡Hola a todos!****¡Gracias por todos los maravillosos comentarios!****Iba a esperar unos días más para subir, pero ustedes me hicieron sentir tan bien que estoy publicando antes.****Sólo una advertencia antes del capítulo: hay un breve momento de PG13 sexual **_(no se que signifique)_** en el final del capítulo - Sólo quería decirles de antemano por si no les gusta leer ese tipo de cosas.**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No poseo TMM. Parfait me pertenece así como los otros tres cyniclones, que en realidad no aparecen mucho de todos modos.**

Capítulo Quince: una mentira horrible, horrible

_Un sueño que nunca cambia. Excepto, quizás, en que era más horrible de presenciar cada noche que ocurrió._

_- Referencia, Capítulo 1: Ichigo, Sola_

"Ichigo, hay alguien que quiere verte."

Ichigo levantó la vista del escritorio. Había estado tratando de hacer su tarea Inglés, pero hasta ahora no había tenido mucho éxito. Su madre abrió la puerta un poco más, e Ichigo se sorprendió al ver de pie a Ryo en el pasillo.

"Es tu jefe, ¿verdad?"

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.

Los helados ojos azules de Ryou veían a Ichigo con calma. "¿Cómo te sientes, Ichigo?"

Ichigo dijo: "Eh... muy bien, Shirogane-san."

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?", preguntó. Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Está bien, mamá?"

"Por supuesto, "su mamá dijo, alejándose y dejando pasar a Ryo. Ella sonrió cordialmente y le dijo:" Déjame saber si necesitas algo. "

"Está bien. Gracias, mamá." Ichigo esperó hasta que su madre había cerrado la puerta y se alejó. Luego se volteo para poder encarar a Ryou. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ryou se sentó en el borde de su cama. Él le dirigió una mirada que de inmediato la hizo sentir incómoda - como si la inspeccionara. "Dime por qué quieres dejar a las Mew Mews", dijo, sin molestarse siquiera en excusarse.

Ichigo fue sorprendida con la guardia baja. "Oh, espera, ¿Quien fue-?"

"Lettuce, Mint, y Pudding. No te atreviste a venir sola y decírmelo, así que decidí que tenía que venir a hablar contigo."

"¡No fue así!" Ichigo, dijo indignada. "¡Yo no te tenía miedo!"

"Entonces, ¿qué te hizo tomar esa decisión?" Ryou enarcó las cejas.

Ichigo lo miró. "Bueno, la cosa es que... ¡yo no te puedo decir!" Ella se cruzó de brazos y se encontró con su mirada. Tal vez si se mostraba lo suficientemente testaruda se iría. Por lo general Ryou no tenía mucha paciencia.

Ryou dijo con calma: "Entonces no tienes ninguna razón real para salir."

"No me puedo transformar, ¿no es eso suficiente?"

"No. Porque yo _sé_ que todavía puedes transformarte. "

"¡Lo he intentado!" Ichigo insistió. "Estaba siendo atacada y no podía hacerlo. No creo tener el poder dentro de mí." Ichigo sentía la amargura de la mentira en su boca, ella honestamente había sentido la chispa del poder cuando besó su pendiente, pero tan pronto había recordado su miedo, el poder se extinguió.

Ryou la miró como si estuviera leyendo su mente. Ichigo le preguntó: "¿Qué?"

"Tienes miedo de que Kisshu se haga daño de nuevo."

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro.

Ryou parecía satisfecho de sí mismo. "Tiene sentido", dijo. "Él todavía está muy mal. Incluso después de una semana, apenas puede teletransportarse. Sabes," Ryou especulo ",-probablemente esté retrasando su recuperación porque sigue tratando de teletransportarse a verte."

Ichigo bajo su mirada avergonzada. "No puedo volver."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¿Tengo que explicarlo?" gimoteo.

"Si quieres dejar al equipo, sí."

"Pero..." Ichigo se sentía atrapada. No había manera de que le dijera a Ryou acerca de Parfait. No había manera de que, alguna vez, le dijera eso a cualquier persona.

Pero, ¿Qué podía decir? Ryou la miraba fijamente. Ella tenía que decirle algo.

"Yo... bueno, sí", admitió. "Temo que Kisshu se haga daño de nuevo. El tuvo que salvarme, porque no me podía transformar y... yo no quiero que él tenga que pasar por eso otra vez."

"Ichigo". Ryou la detuvo. "El enemigo ya conoce tu rostro. En este punto, incluso si eres una chica normal, seguirán detrás de ti."

Horrorizada, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto. ¿No había manera de escapar? ¿No había manera de mantenerse al margen de la vida de Kisshu para no lastimarlo de nuevo?

Porque eso es lo que ella estaba tratando de hacer - era por lo qué no había ido a trabajar en una semana. Ella estaba tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ella y Kisshu. El enterarse de que había estado tratando de teletransportarse a verla, y que eso lo había hecho sufrir, la hizo sentirse aún peor.

"Sólo necesito mantenerme alejada de Kisshu", dijo finalmente Ichigo. "Si hay alguna manera de no verlo, ni de hablar con él, entonces seguiré siendo una Mew".

Ante esto la actitud de Ryou cambió ligeramente. "Espera", dijo, frunciendo el ceño, "¿Te hizo algo? ¿Está usando sus viejos trucos otra vez?"

"¡Oh, no!" Ichigo dijo apresuradamente. "¡No, no ha hecho nada!"

"¿Entonces por qué tienes tanto miedo de verlo?"

"Porque -, porque... yo-"Ichigo miró hacia otro lado." Realmente no puedo decirlo. Solamente- si hay alguna manera de no verlo ni hablar con él o de trabajar en el café y aun así seguir siendo una Mew, entonces lo haré. Sé lo importante que es mantener la protección de la Tierra".

"¿Así que quieres ser tratada como Zakuro? ¿Tener otro trabajo y venir cuando te necesitemos?"

"¡Hai!" Ichigo se aferró a la idea. "¡Eso es, exactamente, lo que quiero! ¡Voy a ser como Zakuro y venir cuando ustedes me necesiten!"

"Eso significa," Ryou dijo: "que necesitas encontrar la manera de transformarte, y rápido. Las cosas empeoran, voy a empezar a entrenarte en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo para que puedas reintegrarte a la lucha".

Ichigo tragó saliva. Ella nunca había tenido ningún tipo de entrenamiento formal antes - y estaba segura de que Ryou seria duro con ella. Pero tal vez él podría ayudarla después de todo. Tal vez sería capaz de obtener la fuerza necesaria, entonces podría pelear y encontrar la manera de redimirse. Tal vez si se hacia fuerte de nuevo entonces, algún día - en algún momento – seria capaz de ver a Kisshu otra vez, sin sentirse la peor escoria de la Tierra.

Ryou se levantó de repente. "Te voy a dar una semana más para que encuentres la manera de transformarte de nuevo. Y voy a explicarle la situación a Kisshu, por lo que no te molestara."

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Ichigo. Como si pudiera molestarla ahora - había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado verdaderamente enojada con Kisshu, o incluso ligeramente enfadada. Muchas cosas habían cambiado. En el pasado, había estado asustada de él, porque estaba segura de que iba en serio con el asunto de matarla - de una forma casual y alegre, nada menos. Entonces empezó a ganar confianza, encontrando la forma de llevar su vida como una Mew, y acostumbrándose a Kisshu y su personalidad. Entonces, él no fue más que una molestia con la costumbre de lanzarle animas Quimera a la vez que trataba de besarla. Ahora, a pesar de que sus rasgos básicos de personalidad seguían siendo, en gran medida, los mismos, él se había convertido en mucho más.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza. "Arigato", dijo en voz baja, inclinando la cabeza. Ryou se dirigió a la puerta.

"Voy a llamarte en una semana. Nos vemos." Con eso, Ryou salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y dirigiéndose por si mismo a las escaleras.

Ichigo se dejó caer pesadamente en su escritorio y puso su cabeza entre sus manos. Así que Ryou iba a hablar con Kisshu... ¿y decirle qué? Que se mantuviera alejado de ella, que no hablara con ella, o incluso tratara de verla. ¿Kisshu lo escucharía...? Podría pensar que Ryou estaba tratando de hacer un movimiento con Ichigo y ponerse celoso en su lugar... o tal vez querría venir a escuchar las palabras de Ichigo por sí mismo. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la idea de tener que enfrentarse a él y tener que decirle eso.

Distraída, sacó su colgante y lo apretó entre sus manos. Esta pequeña pieza de metal, se suponía que, era la clave de su transformación. Ryou dijo que tenía una semana para aprender cómo convertirse de nuevo en una Mew.

Puso el pendiente en sus labios y lo besó. "Mew Mew Ichigo, ¡METAMORFOSIS!" A pesar de que las palabras eran las mismas, las dijo con mucha menos convicción de lo habitual. Sentía la chispa de energía, pero estaba casi segura de que no iba a funcionar. Efectivamente, el poder se apagó, e Ichigo se quedó con una sensación de debilidad más fuerte que antes.

Coloco el colgante sobre la mesa y decidió ir a la cama temprano. De hecho, ella había estado durmiendo mucho más de lo normal últimamente. Había sido, sobre todo, un intento para no pensar en Kisshu o Parfait, pero las pesadillas aparecieron con mayor frecuencia.

Ichigo había pensado que normalmente estaría furiosa con Parfait por todo lo que le había hecho. Ella había odiado a Ichigo desde el principio, y ya había decidido que debía permanecer lejos de Kisshu. Sin embargo, ir tan lejos como lo había hecho - hacer algo tan sucio como mostrarle esas imágenes de Masaya - estaba más allá de lo imaginable.

Pero no lo estaba, porque sabía que Parfait tenía razón sobre ella - sobre cómo había tomado la compañía de Masaya sin dar nada a cambio; ignorándolo en la mayoría de las veces, también el cómo había tratado a Kisshu, cuando, en secreto, todo lo que Kisshu quería era salvarla, en cómo había matado a Masaya y luego no pudo reanimarlo... Ichigo no podía negar los hechos. Durante los últimos dos años, ella sólo se había sentido culpable por no ser capaz de salvar a Masaya, pero en realidad, había mucho más que eso. Nunca había pensado acerca de lo que le había hecho a Kisshu. Y luego, descubrir que Kisshu todavía la amaba demasiado, incluso después de todo eso, para mirarla como lo hizo cuando murió Masaya, fue increíble. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, él no había dejado de preocuparse por ella durante los últimos dos años, en su planeta natal, donde las bellas alienígenas como Parfait habrían, probablemente, querido ser su novia.

E Ichigo había estado en su sangre...impresa allí, capaz de ser detectada. Sus sentimientos por ella no se habían debilitado en lo absoluto, por lo que parecía.

Ichigo se acurrucó en su cama. Estaba cansada de pensar. Ella sólo esperaba que Kisshu hiciera lo que le dijera Ryou.

Tart exclamó: "¿Qué? ¿Ella quiere que Kisshu se mantenga alejado de ella? ¿Por qué?"

Ryou observo a los cuatro extranjeros reunidos en la habitación de Kisshu. Tart estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, en el aire, mientras que Pai estaba sentado en el escritorio, una vez más, con un cuadrado perfectamente doblado-de papel blanco- en una mano. Incluso la expresión normalmente fría de Pai se veía preocupada - frunció el ceño y miró de inmediato a su amigo en la cama. Parfait estaba sentada en el borde del colchón con una expresión, difícil de descifrar, aunque a Ryou se le ocurrió que era de completo alivio. A su lado, Kisshu tenía la boca abierta, los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y la furia, demasiado consternado para hablar. Tenía los puños apretados a los costados.

Ryou explicó: "Ella dice que no quiere ponerte en peligro. Ha accedido a seguir siendo una Mew y tratar de recuperar sus poderes de transformación si no tiene que trabajar aquí y si Kisshu se mantiene lejos de ella. "

"¡NO!" Kisshu de repente saltó de la cama, haciendo volar a Parfait con un grito. Él se abalanzó hacia Ryou, en cuclillas a los pies de la cama donde estaba Ryou. Él acercó su rostro y gruñó: "¿Qué diablos te hace pensar que dejaría de ver a Ichigo? ¡Ella es la razón por la que estoy aquí!"

Por el rabillo del ojo, Ryou, vio el espasmo de Parfait, como si algo le hubiese causado dolor, ella frunció el ceño en dirección a Kisshu. Una súbita sospecha acudió a Ryou, pero se guardó sus pensamientos para sí mismo. Volviendo a Kisshu, dijo, "Si intentas volver a verla, ella no estará de acuerdo en seguir siendo una Mew. Esas son las condiciones".

Kisshu se apartó con furia. Tart parecía asustado por el comportamiento de Kisshu, claramente temiendo que pudiera explotar. "No puedes..." hablo nerviosamente, "¿no puede, Ichigo, simplemente hablar con Kish?"

Ryou negó con la cabeza. "Ella no quiere."

Kisshu enseñó los dientes, un gruñido escapó de su garganta. "No", susurró. "Esto no puede suceder. ¡Ella no quiso decir eso!" Con una mirada furibunda hacia Ryou, lo suficientemente caliente como para derretir el hielo, dijo en voz alta, "¡He esperado dos años para verla de nuevo y no voy a permitir que esto suceda!" Entonces, antes de que Ryou pudiera detenerlo, Kisshu desapareció.

Ryou maldijo. Al parecer no escucharía a nadie, excepto Ichigo - y con lo molesto que estaba, tal vez ni siquiera a ella.

_No detente... ... esto es un mal sueño... Yo no quiero estar aquí ..._

"¡Ichigo, Ichigo!"

Alguien la agarró por los hombros y la despertó. Alarmada, Ichigo abrió los ojos.

Cuando ella vio quién era, ella casi se muere en ese mismo momento. Sin duda, esto era parte de la pesadilla que había tenido. Seguramente esto no podía ser real.

Kisshu parecía trastornado, sus ojos brillaban, blancos, con furia, y sus manos la lastimaban en el lugar en el que le apretaba los hombros. Ichigo inmediatamente sintió miedo. Ryou debía de haberle contado lo que ella había dicho. Y Kisshu no había escuchado.

"¿Qué está pasando, Ichigo? ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué dijiste que ibas a salir de las Mews a menos que me alejara de ti?" Kisshu exigió.

Ichigo se estremeció. "¡Kisshu, eso duele!" -exclamó ella.

"¡Dime!" Kisshu gritó.

"¡Lo siento!" Ichigo dijo. "¡Lo siento pero, no quiero verte de nuevo!, ¡Nunca mas!"

"¡NO!" Kisshu la mantuvo contra el colchón, atrapando sus hombros con sus manos. "No, eso no es suficientemente, ¡dime por qué!"

"¡No puedo!" Ichigo dijo. "¡Por favor, sólo créeme, yo te lo diría si pudiera, pero no puedo!"

"¡Pero tú eres _mía,_ Ichigo! " los ojos de Kisshu se clavaron en ella, y él la estaba apretando cada vez más fuerte. "¡Eres mía, no de Aoyama!" Su voz se elevó en una nota de desesperación. "¿Es que acaso nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Acaso siempre tendré que competir contra él, incluso cuando está _muerto_? "

Ichigo entendió su rabia, él pensaba que ella estaba tratando de evitarlo, porque no lo amaba tanto como amaba a Masaya. Él pensó que ella todavía estaba aferrada al recuerdo de Masaya, que no tenía ningún tipo de atracción por él en absoluto. No era cierto - ni en lo más mínimo - pero él estaba confundido, herido y celoso, y eso le hacía perder el control.

Sin embargo... si ella le decía que aun no había olvidado a Masaya, y que definitivamente no lo amaba, confirmando sus temores, sería mejor que admitir lo que Parfait le había hecho. Si ella le decía que no tenía ningún interés en ser su novia - una mentira francamente - entonces tal vez él se enojaría lo suficiente como para dejar de amarla, con lo cual el enemigo ya no tendría a Ichigo en su mira, porque ella ya no seria importante para Kisshu. Por lo menos, si el enemigo seguía decidido en atacarla, con la distancia entre ella y Kisshu, ella tendría que luchar por su cuenta. Tal vez sería capaz de mantenerlo fuera de la lucha del todo si estaban lo suficientemente lejos, geográficamente o de cualquier otra manera.

No quería decirlo - más que nada, no quería mentirle a Kisshu, decirle que todavía estaba enamorada de Masaya y que ella no tenía sentimientos por él. Debido a que era una mentira tan horrible, horrible. Pero no sabía qué más hacer. Ella no iba a poner en peligro a Kisshu nunca más. Ella tampoco iba a tratarlo con desprecio nuevamente, como lo había hecho en el pasado. Él no tendría que protegerla y lastimarse de nuevo. Podría aprender a dejar de quererla y luego tal vez empezar a salir con Parfait en su lugar - Eso era lo que quería, ¿no?

La idea sonaba horrible. Espantosa. Pero era lo único que podía hacer. Cerró los ojos brevemente, armándose de coraje.

"A mi me gusta Aoyama-kun." Lo dijo muy fríamente, en respuesta a su pregunta. "Yo no tengo ningún sentimiento hacia-"

"¡NO!" Kisshu rugió. Él le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, y junto sus bocas con fuerza.

Ichigo lanzo un grito amortiguado, pero luego sintió el beso y nada más importaba. Inmediatamente, como un explosivo, ella reaccionó a su beso feroz. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y arqueó la espalda para estar más cerca de él. Deslizando su mano por debajo de la parte posterior de la cabeza, Kisshu acercó más su cara a la suya y la acunó en sus brazos, sin dejar de besarla con una pasión intensa que la dejó sin aliento.

Entonces, segura de que si no lo hacia ahora nunca lo haría, Ichigo rompió el beso y se esforzó por escapar de debajo de él. "No - Kisshu-"

"Por favor, Ichigo." Los labios de Kisshu rozaron su cuello, su aliento cálido sobre su piel, su voz entrecortada. "Te amo, Koneko-chan."

"¡Kisshu!" Ichigo luchó con más fuerza, sabiendo que si ella no lo apartaba ahora, terminaría cediendo "¡Kisshu, basta! Kisshu, ¡Yo AMO a Aoyama-kun!"

Con esas palabras, consiguió librarse de Kisshu, quien de repente había dejado de moverse como si estuviera paralizado. Ichigo saltó de la cama y corrió hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación. Su corazón latía con fuerza, ella vio como Kisshu se recuperaba lentamente del empujón que le había dado.

Él la miró. Ichigo sentía como si su corazón fuera a estallar de dolor, su mentira lo había destruido. La lucha se había escurrido de él, su espíritu parecía inexistente.

"Muy bien, Ichigo."

Parecía derrotado. Ichigo recordó la última vez que había intentado llevarla a su planeta de origen. Ella lo había rechazado, sin saber que Deep Blue se hacia mas fuerte y que había intentado, una vez más, desesperadamente ponerla a salvo.

"Si eso es lo que realmente quieres. Si estás realmente segura... yo me iré. Pero", añadió, "No me iré de la tierra hasta que el enemigo se haya ido. No voy a dejarte luchar contra ellos sola. Es mi culpa que ellos vinieran aquí, en primer lugar. "

Poco a poco Kisshu se levantó de la cama y se apoyo en el suelo. Ichigo lo miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos y temblorosos. Los ojos de Kisshu, no mostraban nada más que dolor."Si alguna vez - y me refiero a _en cualquier momento_ - cambias de opinión, Koneko-chan... yo te seguiré esperando. "Él le dedico una última y larga mirada desgarradora. "Tu sabes, omae", dijo, con una mirada amarga en sus ojos de oro ", que nunca fui el valiente, fuerte y caballeroso Blue Knight que Aoyama era, pero..." Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella."Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez podrías llegar a ver... que en realidad yo... sólo quería... tu corazón."

Se dio la vuelta, y con una ligera oscilación del aire, desapareció en la noche.

**¡Cuídense!**

**Mucho amor para todos,**

*** ~ * ~ Suki**

_Que mas puedo agregar, mis ojos derraman lagrimas en estos instantes, al traducir esto mi reproductor puso el capi 45, al que se hace referencia, también la canción de I'll wait for you (Esperare por ti) de Elliot Yammin y yo pues ;_; _

_Soy fría como el hielo pero estas últimas cosas son las que siempre me hacen llorar_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Las veré la próxima semana, les envió esto desde la compu de mi mamá por que el dichoso internet no agarra en mi lap_

_Así mismo les agradezco el apoyo y el tiempo que se toman para leer el fic._

_**Caro-chan**: Me alegra que la historia te guste tanto, espero que este capitulo cumpla con tus expectativas, ¡No mueras!_

_**Kirani-chan: **Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y que tengas un pañuelo cerca por que si el anterior te hizo llorar este… XD... bueno eso lo digo yo que ;_;_

_**KISHandICHIGO: **Al parecer no te toco esperar demasiado :3.. gracias por el apoyo que me han dado_

_**Rubisatome: **Buajajajaja nadie nos detendra, comprendo eso de leer los fic de un jalon... ahorita mismo estaría asi de poder pero pfff no tengo internet y estoy de contrabando en la compu de mi mamá... tengo hasta las 8 para hacer lo que quiera :P_

_**Micchu-TheVamp: **¿Verdad que si? A mi me encanto desde que la empece a leer, tuve que usar traductor de google TT-TT... creo que fue mas que nada por los fics que me metí a clases de ingles, voy bien pero necesito practica ¬)3¬_

_**iitzel-chan: **Mite, mite. Por fin pude subir de nuevo, aunque quien sabe si puedas leerlo... bueno, no importa. aun asi te quiero mucho :3._

_¡Mata ne!_


	16. Hai, estoy aqui

_Mina, les aviso de una vez que las actualizaciones de esta linda historia se harán los domingos._

_Los sábados los tengo muy ocupados XD_

_Amo a mi madre *u* me regalo un libro de la colección del legado kyaaa ELDEST es mi favorito… ok demasiado de mi._

_TMM no me pertenece, asi como tampoco los capítulos y/o personajes de esta historia, todo es obra de SukiStraawberry-sama_

_A partir de aquí comienza la traducción._

**¡Muy bien, aquí está el siguiente capítulo!**** ¡****Gracias por todos los increíbles comentarios!****Esta ha sido una maravillosa primera experiencia en FF para mí y es gracias al apoyo de todas que he sido capaz de escribir esta épica novela monstruosamente larga.****No podría haberlo (y no lo habría) hecho sin todos ustedes.****Así que muchas gracias, ¡Sepan que estoy escribiendo esta historia para cada una de ustedes!****(Espero que les guste el romance porque yo soy una adicta a el, por lo que esta en todas partes...)**

**De todas formas... ¡Amo a Kisshu!**** ¡****Pero no soy su propietaria ni de TMM!****Ahora que todos lo saben, sin más preámbulos, ¡volvamos a la historia!**

Dos semanas más tarde...

Capítulo XVI: Hai, estoy aquí.

_"Sin duda, Dios podría haber hecho una baya mejor (que la fresa), pero, sin duda, Dios nunca la hizo."_

_- William Allen Butler_

"Ne... estoy aburrido", se quejó Tart. "¿Cuándo va a cerrar el Café?"

"A la misma hora de siempre", dijo con voz apagada Pai. Tart froto el pie contra el techo con impaciencia.

"Pudding no me ha hablado en todo el día", murmuró, con el ceño fruncido hacia el suelo. "Ella ha estado tan ocupada con el trabajo, la escuela y todas esas cosas."

Kisshu apenas escuchaba lo que sus amigos decían. Los tres estaban sentados en la parte superior del techo del Café Mew Mew, viendo la puesta de sol.

"Bueno, es un poco lindo, supongo," Tart había dicho, prestando atención al cielo por primera vez.

"Es la contaminación", se quejó Kisshu. "Hace que los colores sean especialmente brillantes."

Tart miró a Kisshu. "Ya no eres divertido en absoluto", se quejó. Kisshu no respondió, y Tart se sentó, al otro lado Pai, de mal humor.

Habían estado sentados afuera por lo menos durante una hora - Kisshu no podía estar seguro, ya que el tiempo parecía ser extremadamente inconsistente últimamente. Durante el día, pasaba lentamente- Kisshu pasaba parte de su tiempo en el sótano del Café, con Crumb, Soda, y Scone, otras veces en su habitación, y la mayor parte de el en los techos. Su localización variaba - a veces se quedaba en el Café, y en ocasiones optaba por un rascacielos. Consistentemente, se encontró a si mismo pasando el tiempo con la mirada fija en el cielo, a veces hablando consigo mismo, pero era mas frecuente que no pudiese encontrar palabras para expresar adecuadamente sus sentimientos.

Habían pasado dos semanas. Dos largas, y nada felices, semanas desde que Ichigo decidiera mantenerse alejada de él- nada parecía estar bien. No importaba a dónde fuera o lo que hiciera, siempre estaba incómodo, molesto o meditando. Pai y Tart a veces se quedaban con él, pero en muchas ocasiones Tart se aburría, y se iba, y Pai tenía que ir a ver el progreso de sus compañeros en el seguimiento de los extraterrestres enemigos.

"Ha habido muy poca actividad", dijo Pai a Kisshu y Tart. Tart se animó un poco.

"Bueno, eso es genial - ¿Supongo que es demasiado pedir que se hayan dado por vencidos, ne?", preguntó.

Pai asintió solemnemente. "Yo diría que sí."

Kisshu dijo en voz baja: "Es sospechoso que no hayan actuado en tanto tiempo. Pareciera que estuviesen perdiendo su tiempo dando vueltas alrededor."

Pai miró a Kisshu. Kisshu se dio cuenta de que Pai se preguntaba si se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo también. Miró a su amigo. "Pero yo permaneceré en este lugar hasta que ellos se vayan de aquí", agregó. Pai hizo un gesto afirmativo apenas perceptible y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo. Kisshu colocó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Tart se aclaró la garganta, luego se aventuró a hablar tímidamente, "Pudding dice que Ichigo está llevando las cosas bien".

Kisshu miró a Tart, instantáneamente alerta. Tart no solía hablar de Ichigo cuando Kisshu estaba cerca. Ahora que pensaba en ello, nadie lo hacia. Como si pensaran que fingiendo, en frente de él, que no existía lo ayudaría en algo. En este punto, estaba desesperado por obtener información de ella. La única vez que la vio, se la guardó para sí mismo... ya que técnicamente, se suponía que no debía verla en absoluto.

Pero no conseguía evitarlo. Él no podía. Kisshu dijo: "¿Lo esta? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Qué dijo Pudding?"

Tart se encogió de hombros. "No mucho. Solo que ella estaba entrenando con Ryou porque está teniendo problemas para convertirse en Mew".

Kisshu se dio la vuelta, sus colmillos puntiagudos brillaron ligeramente al apretar sus dientes con rabia. Ryou era su mentor, y él podía verla todos los días. No era justo - para Kisshu, Ichigo estaba en su mente todo el tiempo. Él no podría haber expulsado el recuerdo de su dulce rostro fuera de su cabeza aun si hubiera tratado. Aunque, pensándolo bien, la última vez que ella había hablado con él, su, normalmente linda, cara feliz se había llenado de tristeza y algo de miedo. No había querido hacerle daño - sabía que la había sostenido con demasiada fuerza - pero había estado tan molesto, enojado y confundido que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Hoy en día, él estaba actuando más como Pai - sonriendo apenas, rara vez bromeando – sin actuar para nada en su forma normalmente astuta.

Desde el suelo, se oyó una voz. "Taru Taru, ¡Puedes bajar ahora!" Los tres extranjeros vieron a la pequeña Pudding en el suelo, escoba en mano, sonriendo alegremente hacia ellos.

Tart se levantó de la azotea. "Por fin", murmuró, volando hasta ella inmediatamente. "Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?" Kisshu le oyó preguntar, antes que se alejara. Pai miró a Kisshu de nuevo.

"El entrenamiento te molesta." No era una pregunta, Pai no tenía que adivinar sobre su amigo.

Kisshu apretó sus puños. "Él sólo se preocupa por salvar el planeta. Sólo quiere tener a su precioso grupo Mew para que luche por él. Ni siquiera se preocupa por lo difícil que es para Ichigo." El nombre le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. Trataba de decirlo lo menos posible, pero a veces se le escapaba antes de que pudiese detenerlo. Lo lamentaba todo el tiempo.

"Hmm," Pai dijo ecuánimemente. Kisshu de repente se puso de pie – por el momento, el cielo se estaba tornando oscuro con el crepúsculo.

"Voy a salir por un rato", dijo innecesariamente. Pai lo miró de reojo. Kisshu sospechó que Pai conocía su destino, y entrecerró los ojos.

"¿No vas a decir nada?"

Pai frunció ligeramente el ceño. "¿Te ha visto?"

Kisshu negó con la cabeza. "No, espero hasta que este dormida."

"Entonces, no".

Kisshu le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a su amigo, y se lanzó hacia la noche, teletransportandose, con apenas una liguera perturbación. Pai se quedó inmóvil por un momento más, y luego sacó un pequeño trozo, compactado, de papel, lo desdobló y empezó a leer.

Mientras tanto, Kisshu había llegado al barrio de Ichigo. Escondiéndose detrás de una de las casas vecinas, podía ver una luz en la habitación de Ichigo. Se acercó más, agradecido de que sus prendas de color oscuro le ayudaran a mezclarse en la oscuridad.

Después de que Ichigo le hubiera dicho que aún amaba a Aoyama y quería que él se mantuviera lejos, había hecho lo que le pedía - por unos tres días. Pero el dolor de no verla había sido demasiado fuerte, y Kisshu sabía que si tenía cuidado, podría encontrar un medio para "hacer lo que el había dicho que haría". Kisshu era inteligente - él era astuto, y tenía una larga historia de espionaje a Ichigo, sin que ella lo supiese. Mientras ella no se enterara de que él la estaba viendo, nadie lo detendría para continuar.

Aunque tenía que admitir que le hacia sentir mal el tener que rebajarse a ese nivel otra vez. Antes, cuando él había sido enemigo de Ichigo, había estado más bien fascinado por sus actividades, sin duda no había prestado atención a cada pequeña cosa que ella hizo, como tendía a hacerlo ahora.

Incluso las cosas más pequeñas le recordaban a Kisshu lo mucho que la quería. Dentro de su habitación, la puerta se abrió, y Kisshu vio que ya se había duchado y que estaba en pijama. La vio colgar la toalla e ir hacia el espejo para cepillarse el pelo. Rara vez la había visto mojada en el pasado. Eso lo hizo sonreír - se parecía a un gatito que había sido atrapado en la lluvia.

Así era cómo había pasado las últimas noches- escondido fuera de su vista, sólo observándola, mirándola ir a la cama e ir a dormir. Por lo general, ella daba vueltas en su cama durante, por lo menos, una hora antes de quedarse dormida. Sólo entonces Kisshu sentía que era seguro flotar hasta su ventana y mirar más de cerca.

Esta noche, una vez que ella estaba dormida, Kisshu se quedó consternado al ver que la pesadilla había regresado. Ahora Kisshu siempre sabía cuándo tenía malos sueños, ella gemía y se retorcía un poco, como si estuviese tratando de escapar de las garras de alguien. Desde aquella noche Kisshu no había estado dentro de su habitación, no estaba seguro de si todavía hablaba en sueños, pero esta noche, la ventana estaba abierta y podía oírla murmurar algo. De ser posible, parecía más agitada que de costumbre.

Kisshu se debatía mientras la observaba luchar. Recordó que había ido a su lado una vez antes, y que, después de escuchar el nombre de Aoyama, se había retirado con rabia. Sin duda, si el iba de nuevo a tratar de consolarla, sería lo mismo. Él no sabía mucho acerca de los sueños humanos, pero Ichigo tendía a actuar de la misma manera todas las noches, por lo que se preguntaba si tal vez era el mismo sueño.

Kisshu flotó unos cuantos centímetros más cerca, con las manos apenas tocando el alféizar de la ventana. Estaba tan inseguro sobre qué era lo que debía hacer. En la habitación, Ichigo estaba cada vez más y más inquieta. Era demasiado difícil sólo mirarla. Iba en contra todos sus instintos. Era-

"Neh, Koneko-chan", murmuró Kisshu, agarrando la ventana y deslizándola hacia arriba. "No puedo decirte que no a ti." Se apretujo a través del espacio y se metió dentro.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, se acercó a la cama una vez más. Pareciera que un bálsamo refrescara sus heridas- ver su rostro de cerca otra vez. Sin embargo, su rostro se lleno de empatía al ver su expresión, tan torturada. Se preguntó en qué parte del sueño se encontraba, y cuánto más le quedaba por soportar, o si al terminó de este ella se despertaría, o simplemente el sueño se repetiría.

Concluyo que en realidad no importaba - lo más importante era que ella estaba sufriendo, y que aunque tuviera que escuchar el nombre de ese chico terrícola estúpido de nuevo, por lo menos podría tratar de ayudarla a sentirse mejor. Con suerte, ella no se despertaría, o tendría que explicarle lo que había estado haciendo durante la última semana y media.

Se inclinó y apoyó sus manos suavemente sobre sus hombros – ligeramente, solo para que ella sintiera que estaba ahí. Lamentaba profundamente la forma en la que la había tratado antes, cuando él la había sostenido. Estaba seguro de que ella había conseguido algunos moretones, o por lo menos algunos arañazos. Entonces, él apoyó la cara mas cercanamente, reposando en la curva de su cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma a fresas de su cabello.

"Ichigo..." habló en su oído, apenas audiblemente. "Todo está bien, Koneko-chan, yo estoy aquí."

Sintió su cuerpo moverse por debajo de él, y su respiración se volvió mas tranquila. Ella trató de formar una palabra coherente en sus labios, pero hasta ahora su sueño-lenguaje era ininteligible.

Kisshu suspiró en su pelo. Esto era perfecto. Esto era el paraíso. Sólo escuchar su respiración, en la quietud de la noche, sin su carita triste, recordándole que ella no quería ser suya.

"K-Kisshu".

Kisshu se congeló. Él sabía por el tono que había usado que ella lo había dicho en su sueño, pero aún así..._ ella había dicho su nombre_. Era él esta vez, ÉL era con quien ella estaba soñando, no el chico de la Tierra.

"Hai", susurró Kisshu, levantando la cabeza para mirarla a la cara. Estaba tranquila ahora, ¿estaba pensando en él? ¿Estaba siendo confortada por él, tanto en el sueño como por fuera? Los largos dedos de Kisshu acariciaron su mejilla. Sintió una oleada inmensa de gratitud.

"Hai, estoy aquí", repitió, su voz baja quebrándose cuando las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Ellas resbalaron hasta las mejillas de la chica, y Kisshu cuidadosamente trató de quitarlas.

"Tú siempre serás mi Koneko-chan", murmuró. "Yo siempre te mantendrá a salvo." Colocó un beso ligero, como una pluma, en su frente, y se retiró de mala gana, para que ella no despertara encontrándolo allí. Al salir, tuvo el cuidado de deslizar la ventana hacia abajo.

A pesar de que ella todavía no tenía conocimiento de lo que él había hecho, se sentía muy feliz de repente. Ella estaba pensando en él. Ella soñaba con él. Ella había dicho su nombre...

"Ichigo", dijo, suspirando. Silencioso como un soplo de aire, se teletransporto de vuelta a la cafetería.

"¡Oye, Ichigo!"

"Oh, hola Takata". Ichigo lo saludó sin entusiasmo. Estaba cansada, agotada de un entrenamiento matutino con Ryou, y tendría que regresar a el al finalizar las clases, a pesar de eso ahora tenía más tiempo libre de lo había tenido en años. Por fin, el día había terminado, y estaba lista para salir.

Takata tropezó en su prisa por llegar hasta ella. "Como podrás ver, Ichigo, me preguntaba-"

"Hoy no, por favor", espetó Ichigo, frotándose los ojos. Takata la miró con preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa, Ichigo? ¿Estás enferma? Te puedo llevar con la enfermera-"

"Estoy bien, Takata," dijo Ichigo, un poco más fuerte de lo que ella hubiera querido. "No necesito nada, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro", concordó Takata. "Así que, eh, de todos modos, hay uh, esta cosa que está sucediendo este viernes-"

"¡En serio!" Ichigo se volvió hacia él, completamente frustrada y agobiada. "No quiero salir contigo, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, pero para ser honesta estaba harta de él y estaba de mal humor. La sesión de entrenamiento no había ido bien. En su mayor parte consistía en que Ryou tratara de hacerla enfocar su mente y su corazón en la transformación.

El único problema era que su corazón no estaba con ella. No estaba segura de si ella incluso tenía un corazón todavía. Ella siguió hablando muy a menudo con las demás Mews, pero sentía que solo la mitad de ella estaba con ellas. Escuchaba lo que le decían, pero nada parecía captar su atención.

A menos, no en vano, que mencionaran a Kisshu. Y lo hacían, sólo para mantenerla actualizada. Y para tratar de averiguar sobre por qué ella se negaba a verlo. A pesar de decirles de que la razón general era la de no ponerlo en peligro y la de no tenerlo luchando por ella, Mint, Lettuce, y Pudding parecían saber que había algo mas. Incluso Zakuro, con quien Ichigo había hablado de vez en cuando por teléfono, sabía que esa no era toda la historia.

Ichigo había estado caminando hacia la casa de Lettuce para verla antes de irse a la cafetería. Cuando llamó a la puerta, Lettuce le abrió y la saludó con la respiración agitada.

"¡Ichigo!" Ella sonrió. "¡Adelante! Voy a traerte algo de comer."

"Así está bien", dijo Ichigo. "Te tienes que ir muy pronto, ¿no?"

"Hai", dijo Lechuga, retorciendo sus manos de una manera un tanto nerviosa. Ichigo la miró con curiosidad.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa? Te ves un poco... abrumada."

Lettuce se rió tímidamente. "Bueno, mira, la cosa es... He estado buscando una referencia de algo que Pai me escribió, porque quiero contestarle con algo de la misma fuente, pero he buscado por todas partes y no he podido encontrarlo en ningún lugar"

Ichigo se rió un poco. "Tal vez yo pueda ayudar". Tenía que admitirlo, tenia curiosidad por ver alguno de los escritos de Pai, hasta ahora, ella sólo había oído descripciones de Lettuce para darse una idea.

Sin embargo, al instante comprendió el por qué Lettuce se veía tan estresada - había alrededor de seis libros llenos de poesía apilados en su escritorio, otro mas en la parte superior de la cama.

"Uh, ¿no podrías usar una computadora para esto?" Ichigo le preguntó abrumada.

"La conexión se cayó", explicó Lettuce. Ambas se sentaron en su cama y Lettuce le entregó a Ichigo la nota desplegada. "Él las deja con cintas atadas a la ventana", dijo Lettuce, sonrojándose un poco. "Algo así como mi propio servicio de correo personal."

"¿Y cómo consigue los tuyos?"

Lettuce parecía avergonzada. "Por lo general, le pido a Pudding que se los de a él. A ella no le importa en lo absoluto. De hecho, se la pasa alrededor de ellos tres con mucha frecuencia ahora." Lettuce cuidó no mencionar el nombre de Kisshu - la cara de Ichigo hacia un espasmo divertido cada vez que lo mencionaban.

Para Ichigo, las últimas dos semanas habían sido sumamente desalentadoras. Echaba de menos a Kisshu como una loca - su humor, su sonrisa maliciosa, sus nombres de mascotas - y su entrenamiento no la llevaba a ninguna parte. Por no hablar de las pesadillas que seguían atormentándola cada noche.

Sin embargo... algo había pasado la noche anterior. Había sentido que la pesadilla se detenía abruptamente en un punto, y que un calor la había rodeado. Las imágenes habían desaparecido en un fondo negro, se había sentido como si estuviera envuelta en una enorme manta que bloqueaba todas las horribles imágenes y sonidos. Y ella había imaginado que Kisshu estaba hablando con ella, diciendo su nombre. Estaba segura de que había sido sólo una especie de extensión de su sueño, pero ella había estado tan agradecida de escuchar su voz reconfortándola que había tratado de responder.

Suspirando, Ichigo trató de alejar los recuerdos de la noche anterior de su mente; ya había tenido demasiado. Estaba confusa por los sueños, ahora mismo se sentía enferma de ellos. Ella había querido mantener a Kisshu alejado de ella, y él lo estaba. No tenía sentido que ella deseara estar con él ahora. Se enderezó un poco, centró su atención en Lettuce y se dedicó a la búsqueda del poema.

**¡Bueno, hasta la próxima vez!**

**Mucho amor para todos,**

*** ~ * ~ Suki**

_Chicas, gracias por leer… y ;_; ¡LO SE! El capitulo anterior fue una cosa realmente triste TT-TT mi pobre Kisshu-sama_

_He de confesar que la primera vez que llore en AÑOS fue gracias a ese capi… y yo que creía que no encontraría nada tan triste como el capitulo 45_

_Mmm fuera de eso…. ¿Les gusta la pareja MayxAsh de pokemon? .-. Tengo ganas de escribir un oneshot de ellos pero no me animo_

_Jajajaj ya fue mucho hablar, JA NE!_

_Hasta el próximo fin_

_Pd: lo habria subido desde el viernes en la noche pero como ya era tarde y me gusta leer una vez mas las cosas antes de subirlas,  
>dudaba de mi capacidad mental en esos momentos XD<em>


	17. ¿Como estas, Konekochan?

_ BUENO, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN LES GUSTE LA OBRA DE SUKI-SAMA _

_En cualquier caso, el poema de Pai, no me agrado del todo como quedo ¬¬ asi que les dejare el original en la parte de abajo, asi podrán ver qe rima muy lindo _

_Mmm…. Si tengo tiempo les subiré un capitulo el miércoles…. Es que la historia ya esta acabando y pienso que seria un desperdicio si por culpa de mis vacaciones familiares no alcanzan a leerla, hablando de eso, les deseo felices vacaciones a todas!_

**Bueno... sé que acabo de actualizar uno o dos días atrás, pero estoy tratando de postergar mi tarea, ¡así que pensé que podría poner el siguiente capitulo antes!****Realmente, odian a Parfait – así que, ¡este es un capítulo con una pequeña venganza hacia nuestra hermosa reina de hielo extraterrestre!**

**Tengo que decir que esto ha sido muy divertido de escribir.****Estoy sentada, escuchando "moments" de Ayumi Hamasaki, es una canción tan dulce, y hermosa, de amor que ¡estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo con los ojos llorosos!****Waaahh, realmente me encantan las historias románticas, ¡nya!**

**¡Espero que todos disfruten de este capitulo – que es más corto (ja, ja, es decir, cinco páginas en comparación con mis habituales seis o siete) que la mayoría de mis capítulos, así que mis disculpas por ello.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo XVII: ¿Como estas, Koneko-Chan?<p>

_Mis esfuerzos palidecen;_

_Detrás de las hojas_

_El aleteo de las alas de las polillas_

_La fragilidad de la vida,_

_En comparación con tu belleza_

_y gentileza._

_- Cita de Pai-san, poema n º 3_

"¿Oye, Lettuce?"

"¿Hmm?" Lettuce, dijo, todavía buscando entre uno de los libros.

Ichigo se detuvo. "Umm... bueno, me estaba preguntando ... ¿por qué te gusta Pai-san? ¿Qué hay en él que hace que te sientas atraída?"

Lettuce la miró, sorprendida.

"Lo siento", dijo Ichigo a toda prisa. "Si no quieres decirme-"

"Oh, está bien, solo estoy sorprendida."

"Porque, solo con ver esto", Ichigo señalo el trozo de papel en su mano ", este bello poema, es bastante obvio que hay un montón de cosas que le gustan de ti."

Lettuce se ruborizó. "Hai... bueno, veamos... Tengo que admitir, que lo que más me gusta de Pai es su... bueno, fuerza y compostura".

Ichigo parpadeó. Lettuce empezó a explicar: "Cuando estoy cerca de él, me siento a salvo, porque él es fuerte y seguro. Él toma buenas decisiones y casi nunca pierde los estribos. Tambien luce bastante fuerte -... Bien, quiero decir, "añadió rápidamente, mientras que Ichigo se rió," me gusta la forma en que se ve, no es que importe mucho de cualquier forma... quiero decir, bueno, supongo que sí luce bien, no es que le preste especial atención la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque no significa que yo no lo aprecie... ¡Dios mío! ... "

"Lo entiendo", dijo Ichigo, amortiguando su risa un poco. "Él es guapo. Bien. ¿Qué más?"

"Sus palabras", dijo Lettuce, sonriendo. "Él habla con tanta elocuencia."

"Como tú", dijo Ichigo. "Y me imagino que lee mucho también. Puedp verlos-", añadió, una imagen invadio su cabeza ", a los dos sentados, juntos, leyendo algun clásico. ¡Aww, es tan kawaii nya!" Ichigo, finalmente, se encontró sonriendo brillantemente por primera vez en mucho tiempo mientras sonreía a Lettuce. Lettuce también lo noto, y le devolvió la sonrisa

"Eso suena maravilloso...", admitió. Entonces ella miró el reloj, y saltó. "¡Oh no, voy a llegar tarde! ¡Oh, pasamos tanto tiempo hablando, que me olvidé de la-"

_Ring Ring. _ Lettuce saltó de nuevo cuando su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Ella contestó, un poco atormentada.

"¿Shirogane-san?" Los ojos de Lettuce se agrandaron. " _¿Qué?_ ¿Una emergencia? " Echó un vistazo a Ichigo. "Esta aquí - hai - hai, está bien." Lettuce le tendio el pequeño teléfono a Ichigo. "Shirogane-san quiere hablar contigo."

Con cautela, Ichigo tomó el teléfono de Lettuce. Sentía una sensación fría en el estómago, Lettuce había dicho "emergencia". "¿Hola?"

"Oye, Ichigo, te necesito a ti y a Lettuce en la cafetería de inmediato."

El estómago de Ichigo cayó. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Te lo explicaré cuando llegues aquí. ¡Date prisa, no tenemos tiempo que perder!."

"¿Es - el enemigo?" Ichigo le preguntó.

"Hai. Nos vemos pronto." Ryou le colgo. Ichigo cerró el teléfono y se lo devolvió a Lettuce.

"Se supone que ambas tenemos que ir", dijo Ichigo, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Son los aliens enemigos. Deben estar tramando algo." Ichigo se estremeció al recordar a las monstruosas criaturas-reptiles. Lo más importante, ella no había logrado transformarse todavía. No había recuperado aún ninguna de sus habilidades gatunas. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que luchar? ¿Qué esperaba Ryou que ella hiciera?

Y lo peor de todo - ¿Tendría que ver a Kisshu? ¿Tendría que mirarlo a la cara y ver el daño hecho, el dolor de la mentira que ella le había dicho?

Sin embargo, a pesar de que tenía miedo, Ichigo sabía que ella había accedido a ser todavía una Mew, y eso significaba que si había una emergencia Mew, entonces ella tenía que aparecer. Por lo tanto, con una terrible sensación de desasosiego, siguió a Lettuce fuera de la casa, envolviendo su mano fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo. No sirvió de nada, todavía sentía frío.

Kisshu estaba viendo todo el mundo a su alrededor, como si estuviera detrás de una puerta de vidrio. Sentado en una de las sillas en forma de corazón, vio como Pudding hacia piruetas sobre la de cabeza Tart, y como Tart trató de atraparla, en otra mesa, la cara entusiasta de Mint quien hablaba con la hermosa Zakuro, casi-nunca-presente debido a su nuevo trabajo. Glamorosa, y muy serena, como de costumbre, Zakuro aceptó las preguntas de Mint con una pequeña sonrisa. Kisshu casi podía ver el corazón palpitante en los ojos de Mint mientras miraba con adoración hacia su ídolo. Quien había estado ausente de la escena Mew durante mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, ahora había una emergencia, y Ryou había llamado Ichigo y Lettuce de inmediato. Kisshu ya conocía la situación, y ya había decidido que lo mejor que podía hacer sería esperar arriba. Debido a que Ichigo no tenía más remedio que venir aquí, no la iba a someter a estar cerca de él, si podía hacer algo. Sin embargo, le dolía que ella tuviese que pasar por todo este problema sólo para evitarlo.

"¡Gotcha!" Tart se abalanzó sobre Pudding, ambos se estrellaron contra tres sillas, aterrizando en un montón en el suelo. Tart terminó clavando a Pudding contra el suelo, riendo triunfalmente.

Pudding rió. "¡Wow, Taru Taru-, eres pesado!"

Tart palidecio. "Bueno, soy más fuerte ahora", se defendio, bajando de ella. "¡Y aun si soy pesado, es porque siempre estás tratando de darme pastel y todas esas cosas!"

Pudding sonrio ampliamente. "¡Hai! Y esta rico, ¿no?"

"Sí, bueno..."

Pudding compulsivamente envolvió a Tart en un abrazo. Tart había dejado de resistirse mucho tiempo atrás - de hecho, para la ligera diversión de Kisshu, él a veces atrapo a Tart sonriendo devuelta.

Pudding lo dejó ir y saltó hacia arriba y hacia abajo con emoción. "¡Sí, no me he convertido en Mew Pudding en tanto tiempo!" -exclamó ella. "¡Estoy tan emocionada!"

"¡Y no he utilizado esto en un tiempo!" Tart, dijo, sacando sus armas y dandoles vueltas alrededor de sus dedos. Habían cambiado en los últimos dos años, ya no se parecían a un juguete para niños rojo como el que había usado en contra de las Mews. Ahora eran dos bolas de metal sólido, unidos por una larga y fina cadena, letal. "Desde que llegamos aquí-es tan aburrido, todo lo que hacemos es sentarnos a engordar. ¡Déja que los atrape, voy a tomar cavar con ellos por mi mismo!" En una demostración, los dedos de Tart accidentalmente dejaron resbalar la cadena, y envió su arma girando hacia Kisshu. Gritando, Kisshu metió la mano justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe. Hizo una mueca, se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado en la mano con un bate.

"Hey, ten cuidado, baka", dijo Kisshu, lanzando el arma devuelta a Tart. Tart la atrapó con facilidad, y frunció el ceño hacia el suelo.

"Bueno, ha pasado un tiempo, ya sabes - no he podido luchar con los últimos dos chicos, porque tu te quedaste con toda la diversion".

"Estoy seguro", dijo Kisshu ", de que se deslizó de tus dedos solo porque Pudding está aquí, ¿ne?"

"¿QUÉ?" Tart gritó, con sus ojos muy abiertos. Pudding se rió, y Tart la miró con alarma.

"Oh, Taru Taru-, ¡eres tan divertido cuando enloqueces!"

"Hmph". Tart cruzó los brazos e hizo caso omiso del comentario.

"Hey". Zakuro estaba mirando por la ventana. "Lettuce e Ichigo se encuentra aquí." Sus fríos ojos miraban hacia Kisshu. Frunció el ceño con tristeza, Kisshu suspiró. Como era de esperar, Pai se teletransporto desde arriba. Kisshu deseó no tener que cambiar de lugar.

"Nos vemos más tarde", murmuró a Pai, y con eso desapareció y se retiró a arriba. Tal vez si él era rápido podía echar un vistazo a Ichigo a través de la ventana del piso superior.

"Por lo tanto, todo el mundo..." los ojos helados de Ryou analizaron el grupo - considerablemente más grande que en los viejos tiempos, se encontraban las no transformadas Mew Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, y Zakuro, además de Pai, Tart, y los cuatro extranjeros Crumb, Scone, Soda y postre Parfait. Keiichiro se sentó detrás de Ryou, escribiendo furiosamente en el equipo.

"Tenemos una situación en la que finalmente hemos sido capaces de detectar alguna actividad enemiga. Hay una gran parte de su energía concentrada en un solo lugar -... Creemos que puede ser debido a que todos finalmente se han reunido en un solo lugar"

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Zakuro.

"El relleno sanitario de Tokio - a unos pocos kilómetros fuera de la ciudad".

Mint arrugó la nariz. "¡Qué asco!."

"Ahora no es momento de ser aprensivos," dijo Ryou serio. "Esta es la mayor ventaja que hemos tenido hasta ahora, así que tengo que, todo el mundo, debemos actuar con rapidez, estar listos para pelear si es necesario - Mews, se que todas ustedes tienen sus colgantes"

Al responder todos "Hai!" Ryou pudo ver la expresión preocupada de Ichigo. Él le dijo: "Tú no vas, Ichigo."

Su cabeza se levantó. "¿Qué?" se quedó sin aliento. Ella se sorprendió. Sabía perfectamente que no se podía transformar, pero para no podía creer que Ryou dijera que veniera aquí sólo para decirle que ella no podía ir ... y siempre había sido la líder de las Mew Mews, ella nunca abandonó a propósito de una misión antes...

La voz de Ryou fue ligera, pero a Ichigo le pareció ver un poco de simpatía en sus ojos. "Solo te pondríamos en peligro mandándote ahí. Vamos a esperar hasta que puedas transformarte con comodidad, y entonces podras unirte al grupo en la batalla de nuevo."

Ichigo imediatamente se sintio condenada al exilio por el grupo, como si tuviera una enfermedad. Casi podía imaginar que todo el mundo se apartaba poco a poco de ella, esperando que no lo contagiase. Afortunadamente, ese no era el caso; Lettuce puso una mano sobre su hombro, Mint le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora, y Pudding la abrazó por la cintura. Ella estaba agradecida, esperaba que pronto ella pudiera ser su líder una vez más.

"Mientras tanto", dijo Ryou, alejándose de su rostro cabizbajo, "Kisshu estará al frente de todas ustedes Mews, asegúrense de hacer lo que dice - aunque sea retirarse. Él y sus amigos saben mucho mas de estos enemigos extranjeros que nosotros. "

Ichigo sintió un nudo en la garganta. ¿Kisshu, el líder? Le hizo sonar tan fuerte. A pesar de que ella no iba a ir, y a pesar del hecho de que ella estaba acostumbrada a ser el líder, se sentía algo orgullosa de Kisshu. En verdad, él debía de haber cambiado en los dos años que había estado en su planeta. Estaba segura de que el cambio era evidente en Pai y Tart también. Una vez más, sintió la punzada de la culpa por no poder ir.

Ryou, dijo, "Crumb, Soda, y Scone han estado trabajando mucho durante las últimas semanas, tratando de realizar un seguimiento de estos individuos. Vamos a asegurarnos de ocupamos de esto ahora." Él le dio al grupo una mirada final, recorriendolos. "Buena suerte a todos."

"Arigato, Shirogane-san," dijo Zakuro.

"¡No te preocupes, lo vamos a conseguir!" Pudding chilló, luciendo emocionada. "¿Verdad, Taru-Taru?"

Los ojos de Tart brillaban con anticipación. "¡Por supuesto!" él estuvo de acuerdo, y ambos corrieron escaleras arriba. El resto del grupo los siguieron. Ichigo se quedó atrás y sintió que Ryou la miraba antes de que él pasara por allí y se dirigiera a las escaleras. Keiichiro le apretó el hombro, también subio al piso de arriba. Entonces la puerta se cerró, Ichigo estaba sola.

O al menos eso pensó.

"¿Así que no te puedes transformar?"

La voz sedosa hizo un remolino en torno a Ichigo. Parfait. Al parecer, se había quedado atrás para interrogar a Ichigo. La sola visión este hecho hizo a Ichigo sentir miedo y colocarse a la defensiva, al mismo tiempo.

La boca de Parfait se curvo en una sonrisa. "Hmm. Eso es interesante. Pues bien," agregó, "Yo, por mi parte, espero que nunca te puedas volver a transformar."

Ichigo la miró, y, finalmente, dijo con enojo: "¿Qué te pasa? ¿No esta Kisshu pasando suficiente tiempo contigo?"

El efecto fue instantáneo. Parfait voló hasta Ichigo, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de ella. Ella le gritó en la cara, "¡Cómo te atreves a hablar de Kisshu! ¡Lo qué pase con él no tiene nada que ver contigo!"

Ichigo sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una chispa verdadera de ira hacia Parfait. Mostrar a Ichigo sus peores recuerdos fue lo suficientemente malo, hacerla renunciar a Kisshu era aún peor, y ahora ¿Parfait quería criticar a sus dificultades de transformación? Ichigo encontró la fuerza para gritar de nuevo.

"¡Eso es sólo porque no ha pasado nada entre ustedes dos!" Ichigo dijo. Antes de que Ichigo pudiera reaccionar, Parfait le dio una bofetada en la cara. Fue un golpe directo. Ichigo salio volando por los aires, y luego se estrelló dolorosamente contra el suelo. Detrás de ella, oyó gritar a alguien.

"¡KISSHU! ¡Kisshu, dejame ir, me estás haciendo daño-!"

Ichigo se dio la vuelta. Se quedó sin aliento.

Kisshu parecía un demonio. Sus ojos brillaban con un color blanco, excluyendo su característico color oro, sus dientes se mostraron en un gruñido, y él estaba sosteniendo a Parfait por la garganta con una mano y presionando la punta de una de sus Espadas de dragón en su piel. Su respiración sonaba pesada.

"¡K-Kisshu!" Ichigo se quedó boquiabierta. "¡No puede respirar!"

Con una mano, Kisshu tiró a Parfait al otro lado de la habitación, donde se desplomó en la parte inferior de las escaleras. Parfait trato de ponerse en pie. Kisshu la rodeo.

"Vete", dijo entre dientes. Luego tiro su espada directo a su cabeza.

"¡NO!" Ichigo gritó, su cuerpo instintivamente, salto hacia adelante.

Pero Parfait se había teletransportado justo a tiempo. La espada cayó al suelo, limpia y libre de cualquier rastro de sangre o carne. Ichigo tomo con cautela la espada, y la recogió. Se sentía extraña en sus manos. Ella sólo no podía imaginar la cantidad de poder mortal que el arma tenía, sobre todo cuando Kisshu la había usado en batalla.

"Ichigo".

Ichigo levantó la vista. Su corazón dio un latido doloroso. La luz de un blanco desquiciado había abandonado sus ojos, eran dorados y calidos de nuevo. Parecía haberse calmado. Ichigo avanzó un paso hacia él.

"Kisshu".

Él le preguntó, como si no pudiese contenerse "¿Cómo estás, Koneko-chan? ¿Estás bien?"

Ichigo podría haberse echado a llorar ahí mismo- a pesar de todo, todavía insistía en llamarla por su nombre de mascota. Ella amaba cuando decía eso - se sentia familiar, cómodo, y sobre todo, cuando Kisshu lo decía, sus ojos se hacían mas calidos y parecía fundirse con los de ella.

"Uh, h-hai", balbuceó ella. "Estoy bien. Todavía no me puedo transformar sin embargo." Ella no pudo ocultar la amargura de su voz. Kisshu frunció el ceño.

"No puedes, ne ¿Por qué no?"

"No lo sé". Sin embargo, Ichigo pensó que eso era una mentira. Ella ciertamente tenía sus sospechas. "Lamento... lamento no poder ir", murmuró.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, Ichigo se volvió y comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Ella quería darse prisa antes de que ella dijera algo estúpido – como que lo amaba y que todo lo que había dicho había sido un error. Pero antes de que ella hubiese avanzado más de unos cuantos pasos, sintió que un brazo la agarraba de la cintura y tiraba de ella hacia atras.

El brazo de Kisshu se mantuvo firme en su cintura, y la otra mano tomó el mentón de la chica entre sus manos. "No lo sientas, omae", le susurró al oído. Ella sintió todo su cuerpo temblar con el sonido de su voz ligera y astuta. Era un buen recordatorio de su personalidad habitual. Lo había echado mucho de menos.

Volvió su mentón hacia él, y poso sus labios en su mejilla. "Bye bye, Kitty-cat. Nos vemos más tarde". El se teletransporto fuera de la habitación, e Ichigo estaba sola, se quedo con una sensación de vacío a su lado, y con sus palabras dando vueltas en su mente.

**Voy a tratar de esperar algunos días más para generar mayor número de lectores y comentarios.****Si quieres que actualice mas pronto, encuentra a alguien mas que ame el emparejamiento KxI, y consigue que revise la historia!****:) Voy a dejarlo en tus manos!**

**Gracias por leer!**

*** ~ * ~ Suki**

_my efforts are pale;_

_the undersides of leaves_

_the fluttering of moths' wings_

_the fragility of life,_

_compared to your beauty_

_Ok, aqui esta el poema original de Pai, me gusta mucho mas asi :p_


	18. Por que soy una Mew

_Lamento tanto la tardanza pero tengo escuela -.-U_

_pd: Estaba pensando en traducirles un one-shot realmente bueno para el dia 11 de octubre... estoy segura de que al menos alguien debe de saber q se celebra ese dia _

_como sea aqui les dejo la historia.. recordandoles que no me pertenece :p_

**¿Saben que hora es?**** ¡****TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR!****En primer lugar, ya que no tengo el tiempo de responder personalmente, me gustaría darles un agradecimiento especial a Angiejj, Suzu-koneko y Murasaki-chan, y Andrea por sus comentarios**

**Gracias a todos, y espero que haya valido la pena la espera - este capítulo es más largo, así que por favor disfruten de la saga de Kisshu e Ichigo!**

Capítulo XVIII: Porque soy una Mew

_"¡No puedo hacerlo. Es demasiado difícil para mí!"_

_"¡Hay que salvar a la Tierra y a todos los demás! ¡Esta es la única oportunidad! ¡Solo tu puedes hacer esto, Ichigo!"_

"Pero_... "_

_"¡Ichigo! Cree en mí."_

_Ichigo se estremeció, y miró hacia arriba.__Masaya estaba sonriendo._

"_Cree en mí. Voy a estar bien. "_

_- Tokyo Mew Mew, último episodio, Ichigo y Masaya_

Ahora que se encontraba volando hacia su destino, Kisshu deseaba haber hecho algo más cuando estaba a solas con Ichigo. Por otra parte, había tenido miedo de que ella saliera corriendo y gritando con sólo un pequeño toque - probablemente, lo hubiera golpeado en la cara de seguir adelante.

La otra cosa que le molestaba era Parfait. Odiaba tener que llevarla con él, por la forma en que había tratado a Ichigo, pero había traído a Parfait con él específicamente en el caso de que fuera necesaria para combatir. Y Parfait era una de los mejores.

Pero aún así... Kisshu sabia que a Parfait no le gustaba Ichigo, pero nunca había pensado que iba a recurrir a acorralarla en los sótanos y hablarle de esa manera. Y él le había advertido que no hablara con Ichigo, ¿Verdad? Parfait podía ser astuta, eso era seguro. ¿Quién sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho antes?...

Un pensamiento repentino golpeó a Kisshu. Un pensamiento horrible, ¿qué tal si Parfait le había dicho o hecho algo a Ichigo, y que por eso ella ya no quisiera estar cerca de él? Tal vez fuera algo que estaba destinado a mostrarle a Ichigo que ella no era lo suficientemente buena. Ese parecía ser un tema común con Parfait. Ella creía que la mayoría de los seres humanos eran escoria, y a ella no le gustaba en especial Ichigo, entonces, naturalmente, Ichigo seria considerada aún más detestable que los demás a sus ojos.

Parfait sin duda parecía desarrollar una ferocidad incontrolable hacia cualquier chica que se acercara demasiado a Kisshu. Kisshu sabía, desde hacía mucho tiempo, que Parfait lo miraba como algo más que su líder pero, hasta ahora, nunca le había prestado realmente atención a lo que sentía. Sus pensamientos siempre habían estado tan centrados en Ichigo que en realidad no le había pasado por la cabeza meditar acerca de lo que Parfait estaba pensando. Sintió una pequeña punzada de pesar al comprobar que él no le había aclarado las cosas. Tal vez ella había estado creyendo todo este tiempo que algo iba a cambiar entre ellos. Y luego venia aquí, y lo veía a él mirar a Ichigo como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo...

Pero aún así - lo que estaba haciendo era imperdonable. Y no era como si Parfait fuera una chiquilla ingenua detrás de él por un flechazo. Ella era completamente despiadada, y Kisshu sabía que esta no era la primera vez que había acosado a otra chica que fue cercana a él. A pesar de que era mucho peor con Ichigo que con nadie mas.

En este punto, lo único que quería era enviar a Parfait devuelta a su planeta - por un momento, en realidad había querido causarle daño corporal. Cuando él la había visto allí con su Ichigo, y al escuchar las cosas que le había estado diciendo, apenas había sido capaz de dejar de estrangularla. Sin duda se había sorprendido al oír que Ichigo le había pedido que se detuviera. En ese momento, Ichigo era la única a la que habria escuchado.

De repente, Kisshu se dio cuenta de donde estaban. El olor fue lo que lo asalto en primer lugar. A continuación, en el suelo, capto a las Mews corriendo en la misma dirección y oyó a Mint quejándose en voz alta, "¡Uf, que olor tan _asqueroso!_"

"Tiene sentido que estén aquí", dijo Zakuro, jadeando un poco. "Estoy segura de que este lugar no recibe demasiados visitantes".

"Hmph... un vertedero", Kisshu escuchó murmurar a Parfait. "El deposito de toda su basura extra… contaminando el suelo... qué asco".

Kisshu la fulminó con la mirada, y ella se quedó en silencio.

"Está bien, muchachos", dijo. "Dividámonos en pares y empecemos a registrar el lugar. Manténganse en guardia."

"¡Muy bien!" Pudding gritó feliz, haciendo girar su cola marrón. "¡Vamos, Taru-Taru!"

Las cuatro Mews ya se habían transformado en el Café, encontrándose ahora en sus formas de heroínas, para poder cubrir la distancia hasta el vertedero más rápido. Con su vestido amarillo y puntiagudas orejas marrones, Kisshu vio que Pudding seguía a Tart sin la menor vacilación.

"Vamos a ir por este camino", dijo Tart. Kisshu reconoció la diferencia en su voz - al parecer, Tart el líder estaba saliendo. A pesar de que Pudding era simplemente una amiga de Tart, para todas las personas en el planeta natal de Kisshu, Tart era un gran líder militar. Kisshu podría dar fe de ello - había visto a Tart hacer algunas cosas bastante impresionantes en la batalla.

"Está bien, Taru-Taru, ¡vamos!"

Tart dejó escapar un suspiro, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de tratar de corregirla. Había renunciado a ello hace mucho tiempo.

El resto de las Mews se miraron entre sí. "Um," Lettuce comenzó: "Yo puedo ir por mi mis-"

"Ven conmigo". Pai había volado hacia ella. Muy a la ligera, le coloco una mano en la parte baja de la espalda, dirigiéndola en otra dirección.

Lettuce dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado, que rápidamente trató de ocultar. "Oh - esta... bien..." Ella se alejó con él, Pai la seguía de cerca. Mint y Zakuro no hicieron más que intercambiar una mirada para darse la vuelta y correr simultáneamente en la misma dirección.

Kisshu dividió a Crumb y Scone, y a Soda y Parfait respectivamente para que fuesen juntos. Luego, se alejó de allí en otra dirección por su cuenta. La única persona con la que él haría equipo no estaba allí.

El olor era terrible. Kisshu vio que el lugar era una combinación de relleno sanitario, basurero y depósito de chatarra. Había enormes montones de basura apilados como dunas de arena a todo lo que su vista le permitía ver. Tenia que admitir que este tipo de cosas de la Tierra eran bastante desagradables. Su planeta de origen era mil veces más limpio y hermoso. Le recordó a lo que la Tierra debería de haber sido antes de que los seres humanos comenzaran a excavar el suelo y contaminar el cielo.

De repente, Kisshu oyó un golpe sordo. Se detuvo en seco, y rápidamente sacó sus espadas. Miró a su alrededor con cautela, todos sus sentidos alerta. Un gran montículo de basura que había debajo de él, apestaba con el olor de la podredumbre en pleno proceso de descomposición.

Entonces, algo muy grande surgió de su interior, justo en frente de la cara de Kisshu. Kisshu se apartó justo a tiempo. Cuando vio las conocidas características de reptiles y el pelo largo y blanco, sintió un gruñido surgir desde el fondo de su garganta. Gritó:

"¡Y yo que estaba empezando a pensar que todavía no te habías recuperado de nuestra última fiesta! Has sido muy amable por mostrarte de nuevo, esto será muy divertido".

Mahng gruñó, y dijo en voz baja, gutural, "Mataste a Zohn."

"Uh, sí, en realidad eso fue hace unas semanas" dijo Kisshu secamente. "Trata de mantenerte al día con las noticias".

Mahng soltó otro gruñido. Luego, para sorpresa de Kisshu, sus gruesos labios agrietados se curvaron en una sonrisa amenazadora. "He traído refuerzos en esta ocasión. No escaparás esta vez."

Efectivamente, al tiempo en el que Kisshu se preguntaba en dónde estaban, cuatro más de los alienígenas reptiles salieron de la basura y lo rodearon. Kisshu miró de lado a lado. Todos ellos tenían el mismo aspecto, él no podía distinguirlos.

Sus labios temblaban formando una sonrisa maliciosa. "Je. Me sorprende que hayan instalado su escondite hasta aquí. Yo estaba esperando que tu y tus compañeros acamparan en algún cementerio. Ya sabes, con todas esas partes del cuerpo muerto que usar y todo eso."

"Las víctimas tienen que ser frescas", dijo uno de ellos, su voz se deslizaba rasposamente, "para que podamos hacer uso de ellas. Algo así como la sangre fresca, por ejemplo, de sus preciosas Mews que nos han traído con tanta disposición."

Kisshu se las arregló para mantenerse relajado. "Sí, como ustedes han estado muy ocupados y todo eso, decidimos venir a visitar ¿Cuánto llevan aquí, un mes ya?, y aun así sólo nos han atacado una única vez. Y luego traen cinco chicos mas sólo para que me derroten, en estos momentos me siento halagado ", agregó con sus colmillos brillando.

La cara de Mahng se contorsionó en una máscara de rabia. "¿Por qué tú -!"

"Silencio. Déjalo".

Kisshu vio a alguien detrás de Mahng. Quejándose, Mahng se retiro flotando hacia un lado. Cuando Kisshu vio quién estaba detrás de él, tuvo que frenarse antes de maldecir en voz alta.

Era su líder. Kisshu debería de haber sospechado que el enemigo también traería lo mejor de lo mejor, como él lo había hecho. Pero Bragah era legendaria, incluso fuera de su propio planeta. Kisshu había peleado con ella tres veces antes, y cada vez, había salido herido. Aunque el grado en que fue herido variaba en cada pelea. Ahora, Kisshu no estaba seguro de cómo le iría.

Sin embargo, él siempre confiaba en sus habilidades. Había golpeado a Bragah antes, a pesar de que había tenido que luchar con una lesión. Y en este punto, el enemigo podría o no podría saber que Kisshu también traía refuerzos. Por el momento, pensó que la mejor opción sería la de ganar tiempo. Tanto Pai como Tart tenían un extraño instinto a la hora de detectar problemas - de hecho, era algo que los tres poseían. Resultaba útil cuando tenían que separarse en una misión.

Bragah se acercó a él lentamente. Ella era alta - por lo menos siete y medio pies de alto, con pelo rubio ceniza que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Su rostro estaba parcialmente arruinado por una cicatriz que había adquirido en una batalla anterior, en la que Kisshu no había tomado parte. Kisshu sólo deseaba haber sido el autor de ese golpe tan significativo.

Bragah miró a Kisshu, mucho más pequeño que ella, con desdén. "¿Has venido solo? ¿Otra vez? Cuando luchaste con Mahgn y Zohn la vez pasada estuviste a punto de no salir con vida."

Kisshu dijo socarronamente: "Bueno, ¿qué puedo decir?. No podía esperar por volver a verlos, son muy divertidos."

Bragah, Kisshu señaló, todavía no había desarrollado sentido del humor alguno. Gruñó y sacó su espada. Kisshu había visto las espadas del enemigo antes, pero aún tenía que resistir la tentación de cubrirlas. La empuñadura no era el típico mango unido a la hoja de metal, sino que mas bien era la mano de alguna pobre víctima, muerta, con la hoja incrustada en la carne de la muñeca. Tomar una de las espadas era como darle la mano a un cadáver. Hizo temblar a Kisshu con sólo mirarlo.

Bragah gruñó, "Voy a darle el primer golpe después todos podran hacer lo que quieran con él." Bragah levantó el brazo, preparándose para atacar. "Nunca volverás a casa", dijo en voz alta. "Voy a destruirt-"

_¡THONK_!

Bragah dejó escapar un rugido como un conjunto de bolas de metal casi le ocasiono una conmoción cerebral. Tart gritó triunfalmente.

"¡Despierta, Kisshu!" -gritó, recuperando su arma. Kisshu no perdió mas tiempo en reaccionar - se lanzó contra Bragah. Con un rugido de rabia, Mahng saltó a defender a su líder.

Antes de que pudiera llegar atacar a Kisshu, una explosión de energía a base de agua golpeó a Mahng con fuerza fuera del camino. Kisshu volteó para ver a Lettuce y Pai corriendo hacia él. Lettuce tenia la mano extendida hacia Mahng, dirigiendo su ataque con su cuerpo. Los otros tres pares los seguían de cerca. Con rugidos y gruñidos, el grupo de los reptiles rápidamente se desintegro, ya que cada uno ataco a una de las parejas, dejando solos a Kisshu y Bragah.

Bragah miró a su alrededor, sus ojos rojos dilatados con furia. "Trajiste amigos", gruñó.

Kisshu dijo socarronamente: "Claro que sí – pero yo te voy a vencer personalmente." Kisshu se zambulló en contra de Bragah, quien levantó su espada grotesca para bloquear el golpe justo a tiempo. Entonces, se pusieron en marcha y la lucha y el caos se desato en todos los frentes.

Soda se había tirado al suelo, y Parfait estaba usando una daga larga y letal para luchar contra el oponente. Incluso en la batalla, ella se movia con gracia, como si estuviera bailando y sus ataques estaban cronometrados a algún tipo de ritmo. Por mucho que Kisshu odiara la forma en que Parfait estaba actuando, estaba agradecido de haberla traído. A su lado, Crumb y Scone utilizaban, cada uno, armas que se asemejaban a ballestas.

Kisshu, cuando tuvo un momento de pausa, miró por encima de su hombro para ver que nadie a su lado resultara y Pudding se habían unido contra uno de los enemigos extranjeros, golpeándolo en la cabeza como si fuera un juguete con el cual podía escuchar las risitas de Pudding, y a Tart gritándole para que prestara atenció de allí, Mint estaba apuntando su flecha hacia otro enemigo, que había sido golpeado por el látigo de gran alcance de Zakuro.Y cerca de ellos, Lettuce y Pai estaban trabajando juntos - Pai estaba bloqueando los ataques de energía que se aproximan desde la espada del enemigo, y Lettuce estaba manteniéndolo al margen con sus chorros de agua.

Kisshu deseaba que Ichigo estuviera con ellos también. No porque él quisiera ponerla en peligro, sino porque sabía lo terrible que se sentía, siendo ella la líder de las Mews y no pudiendo hacer nada. Si ella pudiera estar aquí ahora, luchando con todo su poder Mew, estaba seguro de que seria increíble. Si estuviera aquí, a su lado-

"¡Aaarrrgghh!" Kisshu se alejó de Bragah, con el pecho chorreando sangre. _¡Maldita sea, me distraje de nuevo_!, pensó con rabia. _¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?_

"Presta atención", gruñó Bragah. "Quiero que me mires a la cara cuando te mate".

Kisshu hizo una mueca. Esta era una herida terrible - le dolía tanto que apenas podía moverse. Maldita sea, ¿por qué había dejado de prestar atención? Si sólo Ichigo estuviera aquí, entonces no habría estado pensando demasiado en ella. Él habria estado feliz de tenerla aquí, luchando a su lado, siendo él capaz de protegerla de un momento a otro.

Ahora su costado estaba tiñéndose de rojo rápidamente. Lettuce dejó escapar un grito.

"¡Kisshu-san!"

Bragah se abalanzó sobre él. Kisshu alzo su espada en el último instante, atravesandola en lo más profundo en el estómago de Bragah.

El impulso de Bragah logro desequilibrar a Kisshu, y ambos se derrumbaron sobre los montones de basura. Maldiciendo y gruñendo, Bragah arrancó la espada de su estómago y la tiró a un lado. Kisshu estaba bastante satisfecho al ver que él había le habia dado un duro golpe. Bragah tendría que estar loca para arriesgarse a una muerte por hemorragia, o podía retirarse ahora y ahorrarse el asesinato para un segundo encuentro.

Al parecer, no estaba de humor para morir. "¡R-retirada!" Bragah rugió. "¡Vamos a derrotarlos la próxima vez!" Cuando Kisshu echó un vistazo, se sintió complacido al ver que su equipo había estado ganando de todos modos - la mayoría de los reptiles yacían golpeados en el suelo. A la señal de su líder, todos dieron media vuelta y se precipitaron hacia abajo en las enormes montañas de basura, penetrándolas en medio de la confusión, como topos.

"¡Hey, no he terminado contigo todavía!" Tart gritó: "¡Vuelve aquí, voy a-"

"¡Está bien, Taru!" Pudding dijo, agarrándolo para que no fuera tras ellos. "¡Estás herido! ¡Y también lo esta Kish-kun!"

"¿Ne?" Tart miró a Kisshu. Su rostro palideció. "Kish!" corrió hasta su amigo, Pai ya se encontraba a su lado.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien", dijo Kisshu, tratando vagamente de alejarlos con un movimiento de su mano. Ya podía sentir que perdía mucha sangre.

"Kish, vamos, dame el brazo-"

"No seas tonto, estás perdiendo la conciencia-"

"¡Dejenme en paz, estoy bien!" Kisshu tropezó con sus pies y sin orden aparente empezo a flotar por el cielo. Parfait llego hasta él, con el rostro horrorizado.

"¡Kisshu, estas sangrando y se extiende por todas partes, deja que te ayude-!"

"¡Aléjate!" Kisshu se gritó. Parfait parecía a punto de darle una bofetada o de llorar.

"¡Kisshu-!"

"¡Déjame en paz!" Con esto, Kisshu floto mas hacia arriba en una línea irregular, salpicando de sangre el suelo. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente alto, en donde el aire era más delgado, se teletransportó. Quería ser él primero en volver. Él no quería su ayuda. Él sólo quería ir a ver a Ichigo. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, ella estaría allí esperando por él.

Ichigo estaba sentada en la acera frente a la cafetería, esperando a sus amigos. Se sintió estúpida por hacerlo, pero se habria sentido peor de haberse ido a casa. Por lo menos, si ella no podía luchar, podría quedarse a oír cómo fueron las cosas sin ella.

Fue algo bueno que Ichigo estuviera sentada justo delante de la cafetería, o jamás habria visto a Kisshu aparecer, por lo menos a cien metros de altura el aire. Así las cosas, solo vio una mancha pequeña y oscura enmarcada en el cielo. Al mismo tiempo en que se dio cuenta de quién era, este comenzó a caer en picada al suelo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"¡NO!" Ichigo se puso en pie y corrió hacia la forma que caia. Iba bajando demasiado rápido - Ichigo no sabía si sería capaz de detener su caída - tenía que correr más rápido... no lo iba a lograr con solo su velocidad normal...

"¡KISSHU!" Con un salto que desafiaba la gravedad, Ichigo se catapulto en el aire, con fuerza, agilidad y gracia, y arrancó a Kisshu del cielo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él mientras caían hacia abajo. **Abriendose paso por el aire**, ella lo agarró y gritó, apretándolo con más fueza, en su oído: "!Lo siento, esto va a doler-!"

Los pies de Ichigo tocaron el suelo primero. Entonces, antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio, el peso de Kisshu se estrelló en contra de ella y ambos cayeron sobre la hierba el uno sobre el otro. Ichigo casi no podía respirar, pero Kisshu parecía estar peor. Ichigo se dio cuenta, con su corazón vacilante, de que estaba ensangrentado.

"¡Kisshu!" Rápidamente, ella se retorcio debajo de él y, al sacarlo de encima de ella, le volvió la cara hacia arriba. Sus ojos estaban semiabiertos. No parecía estar plenamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Oyó su risa baja. "Buena atrapada, Koneko-chan." Sus ojos, o al menos lo que podía ver de ellos, la miraban confundidos y brillaban como oro líquido. "Parece ser que sigues siendo un gato después de todo, ¿ne?"

"Kisshu..." Ichigo se dio cuenta, con un estremecimiento de horror, de que se estaba muriendo. Trató de ahogar un grito. "¡Oh, no!..." giro su cabeza y gritó por sobre su hombro, "¡Shirogane-san! ¡Keiichiro-san! ¡Ayuda!"

Los dos hombres salieron del Café de inmediato, corriendo hacia su voz. Kisshu dejó escapar un gemido.

"Ahh, ¿No puedo quedarme aquí contigo?"

"¡No cuando te estás muriendo!"

"Pero yo quiero..." Trató de tocar su cara otra vez, pero esta vez estaba demasiado débil.

"Kisshu, no hables mas, ¿Esta bien?, ¿Entiendes?" Ichigo se encontraba al borde del pánico. No, él no podía morir. Por favor, simplemente no podía morir, no cuando las cosas estaban así entre ellos ... no cuando todavía estaba demasiado herido por lo que ella había dicho, no cuando habia tantos malentendidos, cuando vivía con una mentira que ella no sabia como desvanecer...

Ryou y Keiichiro tomaron a Kisshu y rápidamente comenzaron a llevárselo. Ichigo corrió tras ellos, con sus ropas manchadas con su sangre. La cabeza de Kisshu colgaba languidamente.

"Quédate conmigo, omae..."

"¡Estoy aquí, estoy aquí!"

"¡Ichigo, quédate aquí y asegúrate de que todos esten bien!" Ryou le ordeno. Cuando Ichigo comenzó a protestar, Ryou dijo: "No quiero que veas esto. Va a ser un poco desagradable, y no hay nada que puedas hacer. Quédate aquí y asegúrete de que nadie más está herido."

Ichigo se detuvo, vacilante y con miedo. Keiichiro trató de darle una mirada de aliento. "Él estará bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello", gritó mientras los tres desaparecían en el Café. Ichigo estaba segura de que lo llevaban al sótano. Tenia sentido que tuviese un almacen de suministros médicos allí. Ichigo sólo oró, por que funcionaran en el cuerpo alienígena de Kisshu.

Ichigo esperó inútilmente afuera. Ella no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Pronto, ella vio a Tart aparecer en el cielo, no tan alto, abrazando a Pudding alrededor de la cintura para que no se cayera. Para alivio de Ichigo, Pudding parecía ilesa.

"¿Kish se encuentra bien?" Tart pregunto a Ichigo, colocando a Pudding en el suelo.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza. "No lo sé". Tart se apresuro hacia el Café.

A poca distancia, Pai lo seguía con Lettuce. Ichigo se dio cuenta de que se había teletransportado también con ella – uno de sus brazos la rodeaba. La deposito en la tierra, dijo en voz baja, "Volveré" e inmediatamente empezo a seguir a Tart camino al sótano. Ichigo escrutó el cielo tratando de ubicar a el resto de los aliens asi como Zakuro y Mint.

Para su inmenso alivio, el resto de ellos apareció en unos instantes. Ninguno de ellos parecía especialmente perjudicado, al menos no tanto como Kisshu. Todo el mundo se veía sin duda desgastado y agotado, Mint tenía un largo corte en un brazo y Tart un ojo gravemente ennegrecido, pero ninguno de ellos estaba sangrando a muerte, por lo menos.

Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, su ritmo cardíaco no podría haberla golpeado más rápido - se sentía tan nerviosa y ansiosa. Ella quería ir abajo para ver a Kisshu, y sin embargo tenía miedo de hacerlo. Ryou le había dicho que sería complicado. ¿Estaban haciéndole algún tipo de cirugía? ¿Puntos de sutura? ¿Una operación?

"Vamos, muchachos", dijo Ichigo, dirigiéndose al grupo. "Vamos a entrar."

"Espero que Kisshu-san este bien", dijo Lettuce preocupada al pasar cerca de ella. Ichigo no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Parfait ni siquiera se molestó en hacerle ningún comentario cuando paso a su lado. Ichigo suponía que estaba demasiado preocupada por Kisshu, como para siquiera pensar acerca de sus hábitos normalmente antagónicos.

Durante la siguiente hora, la mayoría del grupo se turnaba en su aseo, mientras que Ichigo se sentó abajo sola, a la espera de noticias. Sentía una horrible sensación de déjà vu, ¿No habia sido esta la misma mesa en la que ella se había sentado antes, esperando a que Kisshu regresara de una lucha desigual, sin saber siquiera si estaba vivo?

Finalmente, después de que Ichigo se debatiera si debia o no bajar, salió Tart del sótano. Sus hombros caídos, parecía a un paso del agotamiento total.

"Él está bien ahora", murmuró Tart. "Duerme. Puedes bajar si lo deseas." Dio media vuelta y floto lentamente por las escaleras, murmurando algo así como: "Tengo que ir a buscar a Pudding-chan." Ichigo apenas le oía, se apresuró a bajar al sótano.

Al pasar por la sala de control principal en penumbra, Ichigo vio una puerta abierta en la pared izquierda, suavemente iluminada desde el interior. Entró y vio que, de hecho, era una unidad médica, con estantes de equipo hospitalario y una cama en el centro de la habitación. Fue en la cama blanca y estéril que Ichigo vio a Kisshu, durmiendo tranquilamente, una manta cubría su pecho. Ichigo estaba secretamente feliz de no poder ver lo que debería de haber sido una herida abierta cubierta de puntos de sutura.

Pai estaba solo junto a la cama, mirando a su amigo de cerca para asegurarse de que aún respiraba. Miró a Ichigo cuando ella se acercó.

"Hemos detenido la hemorragia justo a tiempo", le informó. "Ahora sólo tiene que recuperarse".

"Eso es bueno", dijo Ichigo con fervor. Ella sintió que sus palabras no expresaban todo el alivio que sentía. Pai volvió su cabeza, examinandola con atención. A Ichigo le recordó, incómodamente, el cómo Ryou la habia mirado. "¿Qué?"

Pai dijo: "Hay que decirle la verdad."

Los ojos de Ichigo se ampliaron. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Acerca de Parfait? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? "¿Verdad? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es-"

"No sé lo que ha sucedido", dijo Pai con voz apagada, "pero tengo entendido de que estás de duelo, y así esta él tambien. También sé que te culpas por la muerte del niño de la Tierra. Aoyama."

Ichigo tragó saliva y miró hacia el suelo. "Hai ... yo ... yo lo quería mucho."

"¿Lo sigues haciendo?"

Poco a poco, Ichigo sacudió su cabeza. No podía mirar a Pai a la cara, pero de alguna manera se sentía más segura diciéndole a él como se sentía que con nadie mas- excepto tal vez Lettuce. En este momento, él la miraba con tal intensidad, que podía ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por su amigo. Su amigo, que casi había muerto, seguía pensando que Ichigo amaba a un niño que había muerto hacía dos años ...

"Yo ... yo ..." Ichigo paso saliva y valientemente dijo: "Yo ... amo a... Kisshu. No a Aoyama. Pero le mentí a Kisshu-" ella se **avergonzó**", porque me di cuenta de que lo he tratado demasiado mal, y temo que de alguna manera él va a morir y que eso va a ser culpa mía otra vez y que no voy a ser capaz de ayudarlo a él, como- "

"Alto". Ichigo se estremeció, finalmente, miro a Pai. Su expresión era seria.

"Debes de saber que... tú eres la única que vive bajo la ilusión de que tu eres la responsable de la muerte de Aoyama."

Ichigo parpadeó.

"Todos los demás en la batalla final, incluyendo a Kisshu, culpan a Deep Blue por la muerte del niño de la Tierra. No a ti, Ichigo-san. Nadie te ha culpado a ti".

Ichigo se quedó mirando a Pai, el significado de sus palabras seguía abriéndose paso en su mente. Pai continuó.

"Y Kisshu no cree que lo trataste cruelmente - él piensa que _él _te trato con crueldad. "

"¿Qué?"

Pai levantó una ceja. "Nosotros _estabamos_ tratando de matarlas ", señaló.

Ichigo se sorprendió mas aún. "Pero yo - yo, le dije cosas tan horribles a él... y todo el tiempo él estaba tratando de salvarme"

"No pretendamos que Kisshu era tan noble", intervino Pai. "Él estaba actuando egoístamente. Quería que lo amaras, y él estaba celoso de Aoyama. Sí, él estaba tratando de salvarte, pero sólo bajo la condición de que fueras suya." Pai miró a su amigo inconsciente.

"Tal vez", dijo en voz baja, "los individuos como Parfait tienden a ensalzar la verdad más de lo necesario."

Ichigo no pudo reprimir un grito de asombro. ¿Así que él lo sabía? ¿Parfait le había dicho a Pai lo que le había hecho? Pai tomo nota de la expresión horrorizada de Ichigo.

"Estoy seguro de que esto mismo se le había ocurrido a Kisshu, al igual que yo me he figurado lo ocurrido. Parfait había estado hablando contigo. Amenazandote tambien, supongo."

Ichigo no estaba segura de lo que le estaba diciendo. ¿Parfait le habria hecho lo mismo… a otra chica antes de Ichigo? "¿Estás diciendo que...-Parfait ha?"

"¿Celosamente mantenido a Kisshu para si y que les dijo a otras perspectivas que se mantuvieran alejadas? Hai", respondió Pai. "Pero esta situación es diferente… Kisshu te ama mucho más de lo que lo hace con nadie mas, lo que me lleva a creer que Parfait hizo algo más drástico para ti de lo que haría normalmente.".

Poco a poco, Ichigo analizo lo que Pai le estaba diciendo. ¿Así que a Parfait no le gustaba ninguna chica que estuviera alrededor de Kisshu? No era de extrañar que ella odiara a Ichigo desde el principio - Kisshu nunca había mantenido en secreto lo mucho que le gustaba Ichigo. Ella podría incluso saber acerca de las huellas de sangre antes de salir de su planeta y llegar a la Tierra. Por supuesto que habría venido teniendo un resentimiento contra Ichigo desde el principio.

Poco a poco, todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Parfait había jugado con la culpa y la inseguridad de Ichigo para hacerle creer que ella no era lo suficientemente buena para Kisshu. Pero espera - la mente de Ichigo estaba corriendo - ¿no habían sido las mews las que derrotaron a Deep Blue y salvaron el planeta? ¿No habia sido gracias a eso que Kisshu, Tart y Pai llevaron de vuelta el Aqua Mew y los habían salvado con ello? ¿Cómo podría Parfait decir que Ichigo era algo menos que Kisshu, cuando tanto él como Ichigo habían hecho tan grandes sacrificios por el bien de su gente? Kisshu había dado su vida para salvar a Ichigo - a pesar de haber resucitado, el acto seguia siendo un sacrificio - e Ichigo había perdido a Aoyama. Ambos habían sufrido enormes pérdidas.

Parfait había pensado que si verificaba la creencia de Ichigo de que ella había matado a Aoyama, a continuación, Ichigo no querría "poner en peligro a Kisshu" por ser un miembro activo de las Tokyo Mew Mews. Pero nadie había culpado a Ichigo por la muerte de Masaya - nadie, excepto la misma Ichigo. Pero incluso el propio Masaya, en forma de espíritu, le habia dicho a Ichigo que estaba bien. Incluso Masaya estaba dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio por la Tierra.

_Bueno, si alguien se preocupaba por la Tierra lo suficiente como para morir por ella, ese era Aoyama-kun_, Ichigo pensó, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. _Ese fue su sacrificio.__Todos luchamos duro para salvar este planeta, y todo este tiempo he sentido que habia hecho algo mal.__Pero era lo que Aoyama-kun quería._

_Yo lo amaba tanto ... ¿por qué habria de dejar ir a Deep Blue, y dejarlo destruir la Tierra que a Aoyama-kun tanto le importaba?__Así que tuve que renunciar a él en el proceso ... no había nada más que podría haber hecho._

_Y logre restaurar la Tierra ... cuando trate de salvar a Aoyama-kun, el poder de las mews renovó Tokio.__Hizo que las flores volvieran a crecer.__Trajo a Kisshu de vuelta a la vida ..._

Ichigo dijo de pronto: "Creo que he estado escuchando a la persona equivocada todo este tiempo."

Pai asintió con la cabeza. "Al parecer, asi fue."

Ichigo lo miró con suspicacia - había sonado casi como si estuviera haciendo una broma. Ella continuó, ganando impulso y una fuerza repentina mientras hablaba: "¿Qué acaso no era lo que Aoyama-kun más quería en el mundo, que la Tierra estuviera a salvo? Yo lo hice. Lo hice por él, porque lo amaba. Y cuando Kisshu volvió a la vida ", dijo con pasión, las lágrimas fluyendo libremente por su rostro," y me miró como si todo lo que quisiera hacer fuera consolarme, ¡nunca me detuve a pensar acerca de lo agradecida que estaba de que alguien que me amaba tanto aún estuviera vivo! "

Pai la estaba mirando como si estuviera viendo un hermoso amanecer - con medidas iguales de asombro y paz. "Hai," él estuvo de acuerdo, con la voz llena de calidez. "Ichigo-san... siempre has sido la líder de las mews... y siempre han sido fuertes. ¿Vas a renunciar a eso ahora, cuando la Tierra te necesita una vez más?"

"No, no lo voy a hacer, Pai", dijo Ichigo con voz trémula. Su cuerpo emitió un extraño resplandor, etéreo. "No voy a renunciar... no voy a perder ... porque ... porque me encanta esta tierra", exclamó con alegría, al tiempo que su brillo llenaba la sala, "porque amo a Kisshu, y porque ... yo ... soy... una Mew!"

Desde Ichigo explotó una luz azul, inundando la habitación con un brillo radiante, que obligó a Pai a protegerse la vista. Entrecerrando los ojos, vio el cuerpo de Ichigo transformándose y cambiando, que vibraba con luz y poder, la fuerza de la energía giraba alrededor de ella en un viento fuerte. Ella giró y giró, su vestido de color rosa floreció sobre su cuerpo, sus guantes rojos, joyas y volantes ligeros, aparecieron una vez más. Su cola larga y rizada de color negro surgió de la falda, con un lazo de color rojo brillante y el cascabel de oro. Sus botas serpentearon a través de sus piernas, su cabello se destiño hasta el usual color rosa brillante, mientras que sus orejas negras y pequeñas brotaron como rosas anuales que florecen de nuevo. Y en su rostro, había una sonrisa tan hermosa que llenaba la habitación con su calidez y alegría.

Sus hermosos ojos brillantes se diriguieron a Kisshu mientras flotaba hacia abajo para aterrizar en el suelo. Ella corrió hacia él y se inclinó sobre la cama, con el rostro radiante de felicidad.

"Kisshu-kun", susurró ella con deleite. "¡Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien! Me alegra que hayas vuelto a mí. Kisshu-kun", dijo, extendiendo la mano enguantada y colocándola en su mejilla, "No tienes que seguir esperando. Por fin estoy aquí, y esta vez, si tengo que luchar para asegurarme de ser tuya, entonces lo haré. " Ella se inclinó y apretó los labios contra su frente. "Yo siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado." Se volvió para mirar a Pai.

Pai estaba sonriendo, sonriendo como lo hizo cuando se había dado cuenta, hace dos años, de lo que era importante y que era por lo que debería haber estado luchando durante todo el tiempo, sonriendo como lo hizo cuando vio su planeta, restaurado a un mundo de belleza inimaginable; sonriendo como lo hacía cuando se sentaba en la azotea, el solo, y leia las palabras que había escrito Lettuce sólo para él. Acababa de ver a la líder de las Mews volver, diez veces mejor, a su antigua gloria... y él no era el único.

De pie en la puerta, Ryou y Keiichiro habían sido testigos de la increíble transformación. Keiichiro se secaba los ojos con las manos y la cara de Ryou se llenó de orgullo. Por fin, las Mews tenían a su líder, y se completarían de nuevo. Ichigo los vio allí de pie y sintió su corazón a punto de estallar de la felicidad.

"¡Shirogane-san! ¡Keiichiro-san!"

"Bien hecho, Ichigo." Ryou nunca había estado más en paz. "Parece que Mew Ichigo está de vuelta para siempre."

Ichigo puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Kisshu - sus dedos entrelazándose en el cabello- y dijo, "Y esta vez, no voy a salir corriendo, estoy lista para luchar por lo que me gusta. De nuevo para el futuro de la Tierra,.". proclamó: "¡Lo prometo, voy a estar de servicio, nya!"

**Ahí lo tienen!****Mew Ichigo vuelve a nacer!**

**Cuidense mucho,**

*** ~ * ~ Suki**


	19. Si alguien es tuyo

Hola, mina. Se que diran ¿Cómo se digna a aparecerse? ¿Quiere morir?

Pues bien, me lo merezco -.-U no he actualizado en un buen de tiempo…

Que kami-sama perdone mi alma en desgracia… pues bien, intentare traducir el fic en el tiempo que me queda de vacaciones, tengo que crear reservas…

Ademas, ya fije mi vista en el próximo gran proyecto…. Les pasare los resúmenes de tres fics en el proxim cap y ustedes me diran cual prefieren.

Bueno, aquí comienza la traducción:

**¡Hola, todo el mundo! ¡El siguiente capitulo esta aquí oficialmente! **

**PD: Recuerdo que uno de ustedes pregunto que significaba "Omae"; en el contexto de un hombre hablando con su esposa o novia significaría "cariño". Awww **(la autora escribió "sweet heart", lo que seria dulce corazón literalmente pero es como decir cariño, en nuestro contexto)

Capitulo diecinueve: Si alguien es tuyo

Deseando poder enamorarme

El sabor de una fresa exploté

En el fondo de mi boca

-Koi shita ya Ichigo hito-tsub kuchi ni ire, masajo, 1961

* * *

><p>Kisshu flotaba al borde de la conciencia. A veces lograba oir voces, pero no reconocia ninguna de ellas. Imágenes borrosas danzaban enfrente de sus ojos, pero el no podía diferenciarlas. El vio rosa. Vio rojo. Sintio algo calido en su mejilla. Habia una mano cepillando suavemente su cabello. Una dulce voz en su oído…<p>

_Yo siempre…. A tu lado._

_¿Qué? _Kisshu supuso que su cerebro habia colapsado- o tal vez estaba teniendo alucinaciones. No habia manera de que esa dulce voz pudiera estarle diciendo algo como eso. Empujando eso fuera de su mente, incluso sonaba como si ella quisiera estar con el, y eso no podía ser verdad. Quiza estaba muerto… eso no era imposible… habia sido mortalmente herido, después de todo… no recordaba gran cosa después de haberse teletransportado fuera del vertedero.

Excepto… excepto… Ichigo

Kisshu abrió sus ojos. Pestañeo. Empezo a levantarse, le tomo un par de segundos el comprobar que estaba muerto. Porque no habia manera de que lo que estaba viendo fuera real. De ninguna forma podria ser este otro lugar que él paraíso.

Los ojos de Ichigo, brillantes como azúcar gratinada en satin color rosa, estaban viendo directo a sus ojos como si trataran de llenarlos de luz. Kisshu trato de enfocarse. Su expresión era tan calida, tan reconfortante, tan _feliz…_

_Yup- muerto definitivamente. No hay forma de que Ichigo me vea de esa manera. Sus ojos… es como si ellos estuvieran diciendo que… que_

"¿I…Ichi…go?" Dijo Kisshu. Su voz no mas que un ronco susurro. Pero la visión le respondió de inmediato.

"¡Kisshu, has despertado!"

Ella se apresuro a alcanzarlo y coloco una mano enguantada en su mejilla, sosteniendo su rostro en la palma. Sus negras orejas de gato temblaron, ella se inclino un poco con lo cual pudo tomar su cabello colocarlo detrás de su oreja con la otra mano. Los ojos de Kisshu recogieron hambrientamente cada detalle de ella que podía captar- su vestido ros, su suave piel, su hermoso rostro.

No perdió tiempo en admirar a la visión. Busco su rostro, su brazo sintiéndose extrañamente pesado. "Hermosa…" susurro. Sus dedos acariciando su mejilla, y ella busco su mano con la de ella. Ella sonrio- él sintió como si estuviera siendo arrastrado por el mar, con nada mas que el resplandor del sol extendiéndose y sosteniéndolo mientras flotaba a la deriva. No queria parpadear, por temor a que la visión desapareciera.

"Entonces" dijo, tratando de hablar con su diosa. "¿Finalmente encontraste la forma de volver, koneko-chan?" Su voz sonaba rara- como si estuviera bajo el agua.

Otra sonrisa. "Hai, Kisshu-kun. He vuelto como mew Ichigo. Es gracias a ti que lo he recordado. Pude hacerlo porque… bueno, porque…" el angel se ruborizo con placer, y dijo felizmente ".. Porque yo te amo"

La hermosa cara lo observo cuando él la miro fijamente. "Te amo, Kisshu-kun"

"Ichigo"

Sintio que comenzaba a caer. Su cerebro no podía entender lo que le decía. Trato fuertemente de permanecer conciente.

"Ichigo" dijo desesperadamente "Ichigo, no te vayas-"

"No ire a ningún lado. Estare aquí cuando tu despiertes"

"No, no estaras" Kisshu protesto. "Solo eres un sueño, koneko-chan. El mejor… el único que alguna vez he…"

Incluso cuando la visión se desvanecía, Kisshu oyo una brillante, alegre risa. "Lo veras, Kisshu-kun. Vuelve a dormir por ahora. Estare aquí cuando despiertes, junto a ti"

"Pero…" Kisshu no pudo enfocarse. Era demasiado. Por mas que tratara desesperadamente de mantener el sueño, sintió como cai pesadamente en el olvido una vez mas. En estos momentos, se perdió completamente en la inconsiencia una vez mas.

Ichigo estaba sonriéndole afectuosamente a Kisshu mientras lo veía caer dormido nuevamente. Mucho de lo que habia dicho no tenia demasiado sentido- habia supuesto que continuaba fuera de si. Pero habia sido insoportablemente dulce cuando habia tocado su rostro y la había llamado "hermosa", y cuando la habia confundido con un sueño.

Silenciosamente, se levanto de la silla ubicada a su lado, decidida a conseguir un vaso de agua en caso de que se levantara sediento. Se detuvo para sacudir su vestido rosa, mirando tiernamente Kisshu de nuevo.

"Tu. Sal de aquí"

Ichigo se puso rígida- ella casi podía sentir su piel erizada, de haber estado en forma de gato. Conocía esa voz. La había oído tantas veces que ahora podía reconocerla en cualquier lugar. Lentamente, se dio la vuelta.

Parfait estaba parada por fuera de la puerta. Se habia aseado y cambiado hacia horas- habia pasado bastante tiempo desde que regresaron y de que Kisshu habia sido estabilizado- y habia regresado a su normal y molesto ser. Su largo, sedoso cabello estaba atado en su usual arreglo de tres coletas, y su favorecedor-suelto uniforme estaba limpio y libre de suciedad. Sus bellos ojos dorados eran frios con disgusto. No habían tardado en tener noticias sobre la nueva forma mew de Ichigo.

Ichigo la miro de vueltaa. Podía sentir la diferencia en si misma esta vez- los poderes mews corriendo en su interior, haciéndola mas fuerte y confiada. Aun mas no tenia ninguna duda sobre ss sentimientos por Kisshu- o lo que él sentía por ella. Dandole el coraje de ver a Parfait directamente a la cara. Ella estaba segura de no habere sentido asi en la presencia de Parfait antes.

Parfait, como pudo observar, noto el cambio. Ichigo podía decir por su expresión que ella sentía el cambio. Sus ojos se estreccharon y repitió ásperamente "¡Alejate de él! ¿No has causado ya suficientes problemas?"

Los ojos de Ichigo se endurecieron, como diamantes. "¿Qué te parece si primero hablamos?"

Parfait reespondio con desprecio. "¿Hablar?" escupió "¿Sobre que? ¿De cómo un repugnante ser humano piensa que puede pertenecer a Kisshu solo porque ha recordado como utilizar su anormal ADN mutado?"

Ichgio sintió un poderoso fuego encenderse en su interior. Su rostro se puso rojo. Pero no queria molestar a Kisshu. Mas aun, algo de que lo Parfait habia dicho habia despertado su interés. Estaba segura de haberlo oído antes. Rapidamente se diriguio hacia Parfait- Parfait dio un paso hacia atrás, como si temiera ser contaminada- y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de elll.

"Bien" Ichigo trato de no sonar demaiado grosera ni de hablar con demasiada rapidez. "Quisiera hacerte una prgunta"

Parfait espero fríamente a que Ichigo continuara.

"Tu y Kisshu han mencionado cosas sobre mi "pertenecía" a él. Bueno, él dice que yo soy 'suya'. ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?"

Parfait la miro fijamente. "¿Hay algo mal en tu cerebro?" pregunto con incredulidad. Su voz sonba casi acida.

"Suena extraño cuando lo dices en la Tierra", explicó Ichigo. Apenas resistiendo el impulso de volar a Parfait con su Strawberry Bell. Aunque penso, su punteria probablemente sería terrible en este momento. Ella no la había usado en mucho tiempo. Pero el hecho de que ella tuviera la confianza suficiente para actuar de todos modos era una maravilla. Y añadió: "Sólo pensé, ustedes dos lo han dicho, por lo que debe significar algo más que simplemente ser novio y novia".

Parfait la miró críticamente. Ichigo supuso que Parfait realmente se estaba preguntando si tenía daño cerebral. Cruzando los brazos delante de ella, Parfait dijo con voz gélida "Es un término para el intercambio de almas. Al igual que en el concepto humano de almas gemelas, excepto que esto es más profundo. Cuando dices que alguien te _pertenece_ "Parfait continuó:" - esto significa que estás eligiendola para compartir tu corazón y alma. En otras palabras, si alguien es _tuyo_, entonces eso significa que es el único que ha sido elegido para compartir lo más profundo de ti mismo. La decisión no se puede deshacer. "

Parfait hizo una pausa por un momento, y luego añadió, como contra de su voluntad, "Es una elección que sólo se hace una hayas decidido que es tuyo, es casi imposible de cambiar. No puede haber reemplazo".

Ichigo sintió su pulso latiendo en sus oídos. Sus miembros se congelaron. Su rostro estaba en shock. No podía hablar. Apenas si podía pensar.

_"Tal vez, algún día, seré tuyo de la misma forma en que tu eres mía."_

El se lo habia dicho… hace dos años, después de la batalla final… y después, tan solo unas semanas atrás, en su cuarto aquella noche…

_"¡Pero tú eres mía, Ichigo! ¡Mia!"_

Sus pensamientos perdieron sentido. No podía formarse una idea coherente. Los recuerdos fluían a través de ella. Si él le hubiese estado diciendo… si realmente hubiera… ¿Lo habia hecho?...

_Él… él quiere ¿Compatir su alma conmigo?_

Ichigo apenas y podía respirar. Parfait hizo un ruido de disgusto y meneo su cabello.

"Por supuesto, hay excepciones a cada absoluto"

La mente frenetica de Ichigo se detuvo. Giro su cabeza mientras miraba a Parfait. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

Parfait dijo con desprecio. "Quiero decir, no hay forma de que él te eligiera a _ti _para ser suya. A un simple humano. Naturalmente, eres solo una obsesion temporal y distorcionada." Ella se medio dio la vuelta, con una risa breve escapando de sus labios. "él va a superarlo. Estoy segura de ello"

"¿Que te hace decir eso?" Ichigo le pregunto enojada"¿Alguna vez en los dos años que…?"

"Dos años no es nada" espeto Parfait. Ichigo vio que sus ojos brillaban. "No son nada en comparación con lo que él y yo compartimos"

Ichigo fue sorprendida con la guardia baja. ¿Lo que compartimos? Sonaba como si Kisshu y Parfait hubiesen tenido algún tipo de… historia. Ichigo se quedo helada ante la idea. ¿Era Parfait algo mas que solo una de los guerreros de Kisshu?

Ichigo pregunto: "¿Qué… que quieres decir?"

Parfait la miro oscuramente. "No es necesario que te responda"

Ichigo la fulmino con la mirada, las manos en las caderas. "Bueno, todo lo que ha pasado entre tu y Kisshu esta en el pasado, ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué habria de importar ahora?"

"Debido a que no lo mereces" siseo Parfait "Tu no lo conoces como yo"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Ya te lo he dicho. ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!" Parfait dio un paso repentino y amenazador hacia adelante. Ichigo casi se asusto por la cantidad de odio que veía en sus ojos. "Ni siquiera mereces ocupar el mismo _espacio _que Kisshu! Despues de la forma en que lo trataste-"

"¿Cuándo el enviaba quimera animas detrás de nuestros traseros todo el tiempo?" Ichigo demando. "¿Qué se supone que debia hacer? Por lo tanto cuando él fue grosero lo ataque con mi Strawberry Bell. Al igual que cuando el trataba de molestarme todo el tiempo" Ichigo casi sonrio ante el recuerdo. Siempre habia tenido esa pequeña sonrisa en su cara, como si le gustara verla enfadada o peleando. "Lo mas importante, sin embargo, fue que a pesar de que no podía renunciar a mi, él entendió que yo estaba aquí porque no podía abandonar a la Tierra. Que me tenia que quedar y proteger a mi planeta."

"¿Quieres decir que tenias que proteger a tu precioso _Aoyama-kun?" _se mofo Parfait.

Ichigo apretó los dientes con enojo. "No te atrevas a llamarlo asi" dijo ella, su voz casi temblando de ira. "Y si, yo queria hacer eso también, ¡Y Kisshu lo sabia! ¡Realmente le dolia que yo amara a Aoyama-kun y no a él, pero en el fondo él entendía el porque estaba haciendo lo que hacia, aunque él no estuviese de acuerdo con ello!"

Parfait estaba poniéndose mas y mas agitada- se estaba dando cuenta de que ahora Ichigo no saldría llorando. Ichigo sintió otra oleda de confianza y poder. "Y fue porque él me amaba" dijo Ichigo, con la voz a punto de estallar de alegría ante la idea. "Que él trato de salvarme. Y es porque él me ama _ahora _que ha regresado a la tierra. Y porque _yo lo amo _que te estoy diciendo-" Ichigo dramáticamente la señalo con el dedo índice derecho justo a la cara de Parfait "¡Deja de molestarme y de tratar de hacer que tu le gustes!"

"¡Callate, baka!" Parfait arremetió en contra de Ichigo, quien salto en el aire justo a tiempo para evitar ser golpeada en el estomago. Con un salto mortal sobre la espalda de Parfait, aterrizo detrás de ella e inmediatamente tomo una posición defesiva.

"¿Qué haces?" Pregunto.

Parfait ardia de rabia. "¡Voy a destruirte!" grito, lanzándose de nuevo. Ichigo esquivo de nuevo, pero no antes de que las largas uñas de Parfait se le clavaran en la bota y desprendieran parte de la piel.

"¡Hey!" Ichigo aterrizo y examino su bota alta, color rojo cereza con tristeza. "¡Cuidado con ellas! ¡Estas botas son realmente lindas!"

"No mas juegos" siseo Parfait. Salto de nuevo. Ichigo se lanzo hacia un lado, pero esta vez Parfait agarro su cola y tiro con fuerza. Ichigo se retiro, Parfait salto encima de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos. Ichigo se confundió momentáneamente, hasta que sintió el cambio de gravedad de la teletransportacion.

Al siguiente instante, Ichigo sintió que su estomago se revolvía. Por lo menos eran cincuenta pies en el aire, fuera del café mew mew y con Parfaait tratando de empujarla lejos de ella para que cayera quince metros hasta el suelo. Icigo pensó que talvez podría aterrizar en sus pies, pero no queria poner a prueba la teoría.

Ambas estaban golpeando y aruñandose la una a la otra. Parfait empujaba a Ichigo e Ichigo se aferraba a la cintura de Parfait. Ichigo casi se solto cuando Parfat le dio un rodillazo en la barbilla, pero ella levanto la mano y golpeo a Parfait en el estomago, haciéndola jadear. Ichigo se limpio el labio, que se habia cortado con sus dientes.

Dejo escapar un grito cuando Parfait la jalo bruscamente del cabello. "¿Realmente crees que" dijo Parfait amenazante "me puedes vencer?"

"¡Es mejor que lo creas!" El codo de Ichigo se encontró con su clavicula y la impacto con fuerza. El agarre de Parfait en su cabello se detuvo e Ichigo sintió que se deslizaba. Trato de agarrarse de su cintura con mas fuerza, y una bris que se hubiese sentido mucho mas caliente en el suelo se arremolino a su alrededor, haciéndola temblar.

Parfait se retorcía ahora, empujando a Ichigo hacia abajo por los hombros. "Bueno, entonces eres mas tonta de lo que sospechaba" espeto. Esta vez, ella tomo a Ichigo de su cuello, e Ichgo instintivamente se llevo las manos al mismo para evitar la asfixia. Con una patada en las costillas, Parfait arrojo a Ichigo lejos de ella. Ichigo cayo con un grito.

A pesar de que podría aterrizar de pie, el viento helado se mantenía dándole vueltas y ella no estaba segura de sii sus instintos felinos habían vuelto por completo.

El suelo se diriguia a su encuentro. Chillando y cerrando los ojos, Ichigo sostuvo su strawberry bell con ambas manos, apuntándola delante de ella, hacia el suelo. De repente, una ráfaga salió de la strawberry bell, creando una especie de campo color rosa, una fuerza aireada que amortiguaba su caída. Reboto suavemente en ella, como si se tratase de un cojin.

Oyo a Parfait gritar. "¡NO!" Ichigo se dio la vuelta. Sus brazos se dispararon para bloquear el ataque de Parfait justo a tiempo.

Parfait llevaba algo en su mano. Parecia un cuchillo anormalmente largo. Incluso una daga. Ichigo nunca habia visto uno antes. Se veía absolutamente letal, y estaba segura de que Parfait intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, romper el escudo de su Strawberry Bell para apuñalarla con el. Ella se esforzaba por romper el campo de fuerza, trataba de volar a través de el, con su daga apretada en un puño.

"Tu-no-lo-mereces!" Parfait jadeo cuando la empujo con mas fuerza. Ichigo casi se asusto por su expresión "¡No eres mas que un ser humano! ¡Un maldito y patético humano!" grito "Él es mio, Kisshu es solo mio!"

El significado de lo que decía Parfait golpeo a Ichigo. Su concentración cayo. Parfait se lanzo a través del escudo.

"¡Ahhh!" Ichigo grito cuando Parfait volo por delante de ella, cortando de paso el brazo de Ichigo con su daga. Las rodillas de Ichigo se doblaron y su mano volo a sostener su brazo.

Pero aun asi se las arreglo para decir: "…fallaste". Sonrio para si un poco. Eso era algo que Kisshu probablemente habria dicho. Se pregunto si se habria impresionado de que su vieja habilidad hubiese vuelto a ella con tanta rapidez. Estaba tan impresionada de que el fuese el líder de un ejercito en su planeta natal. Ella estaba segura de que él debia ser excepcionalemnte bueno ahora… ¿Talvez incuso lo suficiente como para golpearla? Se sentía calida y feliz ante la idea de él protegiéndola, siendo su héroe…

Pero no podía detenerse a pensar en ello. Tenia que levantarse. Tenia que concentrarse. Ella se volteo justo a tiempo para ver a Parfait girar en el aire, volando hacia ella con la intención de apuñalarla en el pecho. Una vez mas, Ichigo la bloqueo justo a tiempo, pero esta vez su barrera era mas débil. Su brazo estaba herido y ella estaba luchando mas alla de su poder. Tal vez ella no estuviese a su antiguo nivel de habilidad. O tal vez ella no hubiese estado en una batalla asi de dura antes. En cualquier caso, su brazo ardia, mantenía apretada la parte posterior de la barbilla y hacia todo lo posible por mantener sus pies estables.

"¡Ichigo! ¡ICHIGO!"

Ichigo vio a Pudding corriedo fuera del café a toda velocidad, una pequeña mancha amarilla que se precipitaba hacia ellas. Ichigo queria gritarle que se mantuviera alejada, porque esto era algo solo entre Parfait e Ichigo…. Pero Parfait de repente salto lejos, teletransportandose y desapareciendo en un instante. Ichigo fue sorprendida con la guardia baja ¿Acababa de ser rescatada de su lucha?

Ichigo dejo caer el escudo, jadeando, con los brazos doloridos por el derroche de poder y por la herida. "¡Ichigo!" Ichigo miro a Pudding que se apresuraba hacia ella. "Ichigo, ¿Estas bien? ¿De donde-¿"

Al tiempo en el que Pudding estaba a punto de llegar a Ichigo, Parfait apareció como un fantasma detrás de ella y clavo la daga en la espalda de Pudding.

"¡No, no, Pudding!" Ichigo grito "¡Pudding!"

Pudding dejo escapar un grito de dolor, su voz alcanzo una nota casi mas alla de la percepción humana. Parfait tiro del cuchillo y volo verticalmente en el cielo, fuera del alcanze de Ichigo.

"¡Pudding!¡PUDDING!" Ichigo salto para atrapar a Pudding mientras se desplomaba sobre la hierba. El pecho de Pudding subia y bajaba- una mancha roja se esparcía por su espalda. Tenia los ojos medio cerrados y parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento… o peor…

La puerta del café se abrió de golpe e Ichigo miro hacia arriba para ver a Tart y Pai tirando de ella. Los ojos de Pai se clavaron en Pudding.

"¡Maldita sea!" Ichigo nunca lo habia oído decir algo asi antes. El cambio bruscamente el angulo de su vuelo, lanzándole una dura mirada a la pequeña mancha en el cielo. Ichigo lo vio sacar su arma y diriguirla hacia Parfait.

Cuando Tart vio a Pudding, lanzo un grito ahogado. "Oh no, Pudding. PUDDING-CHAN, ya voy!" Estuvo a punto de romperse el cuello con el aterrizaje que lo llevo hasta su lado, y luego sus brazos la rodearon, estaba mirándola con algo cercano al pánico en sus ojos.

"Pudding-chan ¿Estas dspierta? ¿Pudding-chan? Vamos, por favor, tienes que estar bien-" exclamo tan suavemente como le fue posible. "Pudding? ¡PUDDING!"

En ese momento Ichigo se percato de lo jóvenes que se veian- solo eran preadolescentes, tal vez doce años como mucho. Y, sin embargo ambos estaban involucrados en los combates. Tart incluso estaba a caro de un ejercito. ¿Por qué? ¡Por que darle tanta responsabilidad? ¿No podían ver lo joven que era? ¿Lo asustado que se veía ahora?

Tart tenia el rostro arrugado y descompuesto, lloraba abiertamente sobre Pudding mientras ella trataba de matenerse despierta. "Y-yo lo ss-siento" jadeo Tart. "L-lo ss-siento P-pudding-ch-chan, N-no pude llegar a tt-tiempo para dd-detenerla"

"Esta bien" La voz de Pudding era débil. Ichigo apenas podía oírla. "Siempre que pueda ver a Taru-Taru… soy… feliz"

"P-pudding"

"¡Muevete!" Ichigo se sorprendió al ver a Ryou empujando a Tart y arrodillandose junto a Pudding. La levanto rápidamente en sus brazos y corrió de vuelta al café. Ichigo estaba segura de que la llevaba al piso inferior. Tart floto detrás de ellos por un momento, luego vacilo. El corazón de Ichigo se lleno de dolor al ver a Tart, confundido y llorando, sin saber si debia ir o no.

Luego, un grito sono desde arriba. Tart e Ichigo voltearon hacia arriba para ver a Parfait diriguiendose hacia abajo como un torpedo. Estaba siendo arrastrada por una ráfaga de viento, y parecía incapaz de escapar de sus garras. Ichigo estaba segura d que se trataba de uno de los ataques de Pai, aunque ella nunca hubiese visto uno como esos antes. Los brazos de Parfait estaban inmovilizados a los costados- era como si el viento se hubiese enredado alrededor de su cuerpo, empujándola hacia abajo en una línea casi vertical. Si Parfait no hubiese podido teltransportarse a tiempo, se habria roto en pedazos.

Pero Tart en su ira y dolor no podía quedarse sin hacer nada. Con un grito de rabia, se lanzo en contra de Parfait como una bala, sacando su arma de metal y girándola tan rpido como le fue posible.

"¡Espera, Tart, para!" Ichigo grito. Si él la golpeaba demasiado fuerte, podria romper el control que Pai tenia sobre ella y desde luego, eso seria contrario a su propósito. Pero Tart no estaba escuchando. Echo su mano hacia atrás y luego, con un movimiento de gran alcance, tiro las esferas de metal que giraron hacia Parfait, destinadas a aplastar su cabeza en pedazos.

Parfait se agacho, extendió la mano para agarrar la cuerda al pasar y esta tiro de ella fuera del viento de Pai. Ichigo salto, Parfait arrojo el arma hacia un lado. Tart volo hacia ella en un ataque lleno de aullidos.

Parfait grito: "¡Asi que mis propios compañeros se han vuelto contra mi? ¡Bien, la matare yo misma!"

Ichigo choco en contra de Parfait, quien la envolvió en sus brazos y con un grito de triunfo furioso, se teletransporto lejos, llevándose con ella a Ichigo, hacia un lugar que no podría ser rastreado.

* * *

><p>Moo mi pobre compu esta en un estado deplorable<p>

Tiene un golpe q me tapa casi media pantalla, se le salio la letra a y el cargador se pelo de una unnion

TT-TT soy una mala madre

espero q les haya gustado el chap, me tratare de apurar para traerles el proximo

Mata ne!

Y gracias a todas por los reviews y por leer esta maravillosa historia de amor


	20. Una suavidad, una ternura

Capitulo XX: Una suavidad, Una ternura.

"_Taru-Taru es el mejor amigo de Pudding!"_

_-Pudding, capitulo 14_

Al momento en el que Ichigo sintió él viento sobre su piel, abrió los ojos. Dejo escapar un grito de asombro e instintivamente clavo los dedos en la ropa de Parfait. El olor a sal golpeo su nariz.

Estaban flotando a solo centímetros de las turbulentas y abatidas aguas de un vasto océano que se extendía en todas direcciones, Ichigo no podía ver ni un solo trozo de tierra a la vista. Seguramente estaban justo en el medio. ¿Porque Parfait la había traído aquí?

En un instante, Parfait apretó su agarre en torno a Ichigo, lanzándose en una repentina inmersión hacia el agua. Ichigo apenas resistió el impulso de gritar y tomo una bocanada de aire en su lugar, comprendiendo en una fracción de segundo que Parfait planeaba arrastrarla hacia el fondo del agua, sin que pudiese hacer nada en las profundidades.

Ichigo lucho fieramente contra el agarre de acero. Pero se estaba quedando sin aire rápidamente y eso la debilitaba a cada segundo. Algunas burbujas escaparon de su nariz y su corazón empezó a golpetear al entrar en pánico. Si no encontraba una manera de liberarse, iba a ahogarse. El agua se había vuelto fra. Ichigo de repente recordó el día en la playa, cuando Lettuce se había zambullido en el agua, a pesar de su incapacidad para nadar, solo por rescatara un par de niños. Había sido afectada por el Mew Aqua y de alguna manera su ADN le había proporcionado una cola y a capacidad de hablar y respirar bajo el agua. Lettuce había emergido del agua, envuelta en un resplandor azulado como el de una diosa… el mismo brillo que Ichigo había emitido al recuperar su forma mew.

Desafortunadamente, la forma mew de Ichigo no la habria ayudado. Empezaba a sentirse mareada, su pecho ardía por falta de oxigeno. Estrello sus puños contra Parfait infructuosamente, odiando la lentitud con la que se desplazaban bajo e agua. Mientras tanto, el agua se había tornado tan helada que podía sentir su piel volviéndose de gallina. A pesar del esfuerzo de Ichigo, Parfait no bajo su velocidad ni aflojo su agarre sobre ella.

Ichigo sintió el calor propagándose en su interior. No duraría mucho más tiempo. Abriría la boca en cualquier momento y tragaría una gran bocanada de agua. Eso seguramente la lastimaría aun ms. Por no decir que iba a morir... ¿Pero no se suponía que moriría de toda formas?

Hasta el momento estaba tan abajo en el agua que todo se veía completarte negro. Parfait no parecía asustad por la posible aparición de alguna criatura extraña. Ichigo sintió un cambio de equilibrio y se pregunto si habían cambiado de dirección. Entonces supo que no importaba… su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar por la presión, su píel se había convertido en hielo y su pecho quemaba con un dolor insoportable. Se permitió pensar en Kisshu, resignándose al hecho de que en cuestión de momentos, su boca se abriría, respiraría el agua y entonces se ahogaría. Kisshu… recordó su rostro, sus ojos, su forma de dormir, la sonrisa asombrada que le había dedicado al tocarle el rostro y llamarla hermosa…

Ichigo sintió de pronto un cambio en su propio peso. Como si la presión hubiese disminuido. Como si-

De un solo golpe, las dos prorrumpieron a través de la superficie del agua. Estaba flotando en un espacio más negro que cualquier noche que Ichigo hubiese visto antes. El aire estaba demasiado frio. Pero a Ichigo solo le importaba el maravilloso y glorioso aire abriéndose paso en sus pulmones. No era capaz de conseguir demasiado de el- su pecho se sentía constreñido. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Parfait aun la sostenía con fuerza.

No por mucho tiempo, con un chillido, Ichigo fue lanzada hacia la oscuridad que tenia delante. Instintivamente coloco sus pies por delante de ella, y se salvo de rasparse demasiado en las rocas. Era una superficie lisa pero la hubiese lastimado de no haberse detenido. Agachándose, Ichigo trato en vano de ver a su alrededor. Como gato, hubiese sido probable que hubiese visto bien pero por el momento sus ojos humanos le estaban fallando terriblemente.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que esforzarse por demasiado tiempo. La voz de Parfait flotaba en la obscuridad: "¿Acaso pensaste que estaba tratando de ahogarte?"Ichigo escucho una risa baja y el pelo de su nuca se erizo, a pesar de que estaba empapada hasta los huesos y que los dientes le castañeaban. Ichigo escuchó a Parfait moverse por el lugar, buscando algo al parecer. Y añadió: "Eso hubiese sido demasiado fácil. Ahora, veamos… ah, ha aquí esta..."

De repente, Ichigo vio la pequeña esfera de cristal proyectando su luz en la mano de Parfait. Con la pequeña fuente de luz iluminando ligeramente a su alrededor, Ichigo observo que se encontraban en lo que era obviamente una especia de cueva submarina. Había un fuerte olor a algas. El lugar, sin embargo, estaba más limpio y pulido de lo que Ichigo hubiese esperado. La luz no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para iluminar mucho mas allá de Parfait y de si misma- el espacio a su alrededor se extendía en la oscuridad, y logro ponerla nerviosa al no saber que t tan grande era la cueva o que tan alto llego.

Parfait le sonreía. Ichigo estaba impresionada por su compostura, seguramente ella también se estaba congelando- el pelo chorreante prácticamente le colgaba por los ojos extrañamente serpentinos ante la extraña luz.

Parfait señalo hacia la luz que tenía en su mano. "Un poco de tecnología de casa" dijo ella, volteándose y colocando la esfera en una roca sobresaliente que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Ichigo pregunto, "¿Qué es este lugar? ¡Porque me has traído aquí?"

Parfait se tomo su tiempo antes de responder. "Esta es mi base secreta. Vengo aquí a menudo para escapar de esos tontos incompetentes del Café. Las estúpidas Mew, los tres idiotas que siempre están encerrados en el sótano… ese mocoso Taruto-"

"¡No le digas así!" Dijo Ichigo en voz alta, sintiendo una onda de protección hacia él. A pesar de que Tart había sido, de hecho, un mocoso cuando luchaba en contra de las Mews, Ichigo sintió que era déspota de Parfait decir tal cosa de su propio líder.

Parfait ignoro el estallido de Ichigo. "Y en cuanto a Pai... bueno… el es el mas sádico y cruel de todos. Solo verlo me enferma"

Ichigo se sorprendió de sus palabras. "¿Q-que? ¡Eso es ridículo!" Mo podía creer lo que oía. Y parecía que Parfait hablaba muy en serio. Realmente temblaba, e Ichigo se dio cuenta de que no era por el frio sino más bien por la rabia contenida. Ichigo pregunto. "¿Qué dijo Pai para que lo consideres tan malo? No puede ser peor de lo que tu has hecho" Añadió frunciendo el ceño hacia ella.

El rostro de Parfait se contorsiono en una mascara de furia, aunque Ichigo sospechaba que esta no estaba dirigida a ella. Sus ojos parecían estar… muy lejos. Como si Parfait estuviese recordando algo, algo que la enfurecía.

"¡Es bueno saber que tenemos tiempo!" escupió Parfait. "Vamos a dejar que esos idiotas tengan tiempo para rastrearnos. Y cuando lo hagan-" dijo Parfait, burlándose mientras Ichigo se estremecía por el frio "entonces ya te habré dicho exactamente porque Kisshu me pertenece, además de que ya te habré destruido"

Cuando Kisshu se despertó, lo primero que oyó fue alguien llorando. Le tomo un momento reconocer la voz. Era familiar. Volteo su cabeza hacia un lado y la vista de inmediato termino por levantarlo.

Pudding estaba recostada en la cama junto a la suya, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras dormía. Su cara se encontraba inusualmente pálida. Y asomándose desde su manta se podían observar las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo. Tart estaba flotando con las piernas cruzadas en el aire junto a su cama, llorando, sin siquiera molestarse en secar sus lagrimas.

Kisshu comenzó a sentarse y Tart salto sorprendido. "¡Kish!" su voz sonaba ahogada "¿Te encuentras bien?"

Kisshu le dedico una gran sonrisa. "Así es-ouch" añadió, colocando una mano sobre su pecho vendado "Hey, Tart ¿Qué tienes? ¿Pudding se encuentra bien?" a pesar de la alegría en su voz, Kisshu se encontraba preocupado. Se preguntaba si había sido herida en batalla, a manos del enemigo como le había ocurrido a él.

Tart sollozo y negó tristemente con la cabeza."Kish… sucedió algo terrible. Mientras tu dormías"

Kisshu se puso rígido. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" Kisshu termino de sentarse, balanceando sus piernas en el borde de la cama "¿Se trata de Ichigo?"

Tart asintió. Con un movimiento repentino que hizo saltar a su pecho dolorosamente, Kisshu salto de la cama y se sostuvo del borde de la cama de Pudding, mirando fijamente el rostro de Tart. "¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta?"

"E-e-ella esta-"

"¿Esta arriba? ¿Se encuentra herida?"

"Y-yo, bueno, ella"

"¿Pai esta con ella? ¿Dónde esta Pai? ¿Qué sucedió con las demás Mews?"

"Y-yo n-no"

"Tart, ¿Donde esta?"

"CALLATE, KISH, estoy tratando de DECIRTELO" se lamento Tart, colocando sus manos sobre sus oídos en medio de su miseria. Lagrimas corriendo de sus ojos. Kish inmediatamente se arrepintió de su impaciencia. Lanzo un profundo suspiro, tratando de calmarse. No serviría de nada el presionar a Tart más de lo que ya estaba.

"Lo siento" murmuro Kisshu. Se sentó de nuevo en su propia cama. "Esta bien, solo dime que sucedió"

Taruto asintió limpiándose la nariz con la mano. "Bueno…" respiro tembloroso "Bien, regresaste muy mal herido, pero Shirogane-san y Keiichiro-san lo arreglaron. Luego Salí y fui arriba con Pai y Pudding… estábamos sentados y hablando cuando Pudding escucho un ruido repentino de fuera. Ella salió corriendo, pero no la seguí... hasta…" Tart trago saliva y bajo la cabeza "…Que la escuche gritar."

Los puños de Kisshu apretaron las sabanas. "¿Fue el enemigo? ¿Lograron rastrearnos?"

Tart negó con la cabeza "No...Fue...Parfait"

"¿Qué?" Kisshu salto de nuevo, incapaz de contenerse. "¿Acaso Parfait lastimo a Pudding?"

Tart respiro nuevamente. "Si, ella e Ichigo estaban luchando afuera- Ichigo estaba en su forma Mew-"añadió "Pero Pudding corrió para trata de detenerlas y…y..." el labio inferior de Tart comenzó a temblar "E-ella la apuñalo"

"¿Cómo? ¿Fue un accidente?"

"No" dijo Tart. Su compostura empezó a flaquear de nuevo "Y-yo vi como P-Parfait. P-Parfait a apuñalo por la espalda"

"¿En serio?" Kisshu sentía una especie de furia bestial quemando en su interior. "¿Ella le hizo esto a Pudding?"

"Si" Tart gimió. "Y entonces ella tomo a Ichigo y se teletransporto lejos, y no hemos podido encontrarlas en Japón o en ningún otro lugar"

"¿Ella secuestro a Ichigo?" Kisshu había tenido suficiente. Salió de la cama- experimentando un dolor que rasgaba su pecho- se precipito a través de la puerta hasta la sala principal de ordenadores. Se detuvo a tomar aire, vio a Keiichiro, Ryou y Pai en tres estaciones de computadoras, escribiendo furiosamente en el teclado. Datos parpadeaban y se mezclaban en las pantallas en frente de el, el trió trabajaba silenciosa y atentamente.

Kisshu se apresuro hasta Pai. Sin molestarse en confirmar la historia de Tart, Kisshu pregunto "¿No la has encontrado aun?"

"No" contesto Pai brevemente.

"¿Dónde han buscado?"

"estamos explorando las regiones montañosas ahora, en las latitudes mas altas" dijo Ryou sin perder su concentración en la batalla. "Hemos buscado en todas las grandes ciudades"

"Kisshu apretó los dientes con impaciencia. ¿Qué esperaba Ryou que él hiciera? ¿Solo sentarse y esperar? "¿No han descubierto nada todavía?" pregunto de nuevo

La expresión de Ryou se crispo. Kisshu podría decir que estaba manteniéndose bajo control. Bueno, Kisshu se sentía de la misma forma. Su Ichigo, _Su _Ichigo, estaba allí, con una maniática, desquiciad alíen que al parecer estaba obsesionada con él.

"Esto no tiene sentido" murmuro para si mismo. Pai se volteo un poco.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Esto!" dijo Kisshu haciendo un gesto hacia las pantallas. "No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ella-¿"

"¡Kisshu-san! ¡Estas despierto!"

Kisshu se volvió y vio a Lettuce, Mint y Zakuro corriendo por las escaleras con Crumb, Stone y Soda justo detrás de ellas. Las tres chicas estaban en sus formas Mew y se mostraban tan agitadas como si hubiesen estado corriendo. Zakuro inmediatamente se acerco a Ryou.

Ryou la miro. "Aun no hay nada ¿Verdad?"

Zakuro negó con la cabeza. "No están aquí, ella la debe de haber llevado fuera de la ciudad"

"Me lo imaginaba" Ryou se centro en la pantalla. "Por lo menos ustedes han revisado, nosotros aun no tenemos nada"

Kisshu estaba cada vez mas impaciente. "¿Así que no están en ningún lugar de Tokio?" pregunto. Mint negó con la cabeza.

"Buscamos por todas partes. A dondequiera que se haya dirigido Parfait, no quiere ser encontrada"

Kisshu no podía soportarlo. A donde sea que mirara, todo mundo le decía lo mismo- que no tenían nada, que no sabían nada. Nadie podía encontrarlas. Y eso significaba que Ichigo bien podría estar en peligro en este mismo instante. Ella podría estar combatiendo contra Parfait en este mismo minuto y ellos estaban aquí sentados alrededor de las computadoras y correteando por la ciudad desperdiciando su tiempo.

Se irguió de repente. "Voy a salir a buscarla"

Lettuce jadeo. "No, Kisshu-san, no estas lo sufrientemente bien. Aun no te has recuperado de tu lesión!"

"¿Y?" espeto Kisshu "No puedo sentarme a esperar"

"Tenemos que pensar bien esto" declaro Lettuce "Tenemos que pensar en los lugares a los que ella iría mas probablemente"

"¡No quiero pensar, quiero hacer algo!"

"¡Pero es demasiado peligroso! ¡El enemigo sigue ahí fuera!"

"Ella tiene razón, Kisshu" La voz de Pai vino desde las computadoras, aunque no dejo de hacer lo que hacia. "Podrían atacar en este mismo instante y tu no tendrías ninguna oportunidad"

Kisshu se volvió hacia Pai. "¡Cállate! Yo puedo cuidar de mi mis-"

"K-Kish"

Kisshu se detuvo a media frase. Tart había salido del ala médica, frotándose los ojos lastimeramente, las orejas caídas. Se veía tan cansado… y tan pequeño. Kisshu no pensaba demasiado a menudo sobre lo joven que Tart era, pero en ese momento pudo verlo con claridad. Había tanta vulnerabilidad en el, en la superficie… al parecer, si alguno de sus amigos salía afectado, Tart no era bueno en mantener la compostura.

Sus ojos miraron a Kish suplicantes. "N-no vayas, K-kisshu" le rogo, hipando ligeramente. "P-por favor, no vayas solo"

Los ojos de Lettuce se suavizaron y se acerco al muchacho mas joven. Se agacho y recogió a Tart, como si fuese un niño. Tart se envolvió en ella, aferrándose fuertemente y enterrando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Kisshu los miraba completamente paralizado, Lettuce realizaba algunos sonidos calmantes mientras acariciaba la temblorosa cabeza del chico que se estremecía en sus brazos.

Kish miro a Pai... Pai había dejado de teclear- de hecho, estaba totalmente girado en su asiento- y se encontraba mirando a Lettuce y Tart con un algo tan diferente en sus ojos que Kisshu estaba seguro de que solo lo había visto un par de veces anteriormente. En solo algunos momentos específicos, cuando Pai estaban juntos de niños.

Era una suavidad… una gentileza… una ternura... Kisshu observo, con total asombro, como Pai se levanto de su asiento y floto hasta Lettuce y Tart. Pareciera que todo el mundo les miraba. Lettuce lo vio sorprendida justo antes de que Pai envolviera a los dos en sus brazos, acomodando a la pareja en su pecho.

Kisshu estaba clavado en el piso. La sala se quedo en silencio. Lettuce había permitido voluntariamente la ser sostenida entre los brazos de Pai, y ahora había girado su cabeza para descansar en su clavícula. Una de las manos de Pai la sostuvo por el hombro, mientras que la otra se encontraba envuelta en la espalda de Tart. Tart todavía seguía sumergido en los brazos de Lettuce, su cuerpo ahora temblaba levemente en vez de sacudirse violentamente. En voz muy baja, Pai le dijo a Tart: "Pudding va a recuperarse. E Ichigo también estará bien." Agrego para Lettuce.

Lettuce hablo en el pecho de Pai. "Lo se"

Al verlos juntos Kisshu se calmo un poco. Ichigo iba a estar bien. Todo estaría bien. Tenia que estarlo. Porque cuando todo esto terminara, Kisshu estaría con su Ichigo. La besaría, le diría que la amaba, la sostendría en sus brazos, tal y como Pai sostenía a Lettuce ahora. De alguna forma, Kisshu tendría que creer que todo estaría bien. Creía en todos los presentes. Y creía en Ichigo.

Suspirando Kisshu cruzo las piernas y se acomodo en el aire. "Esta bien" coloco una mano en su barbilla, concentrándose en la situación. "Por lo tanto, vamos a pensar- ¿A dónde iría alguien como Parfait?"

Todos pensaron por un momento. "Bueno" empezó Lettuce "Podría ser algún lugar aislado. O alguna parte de difícil acceso para cualquiera, excepto los aliens"

"Y bastante alejado" esta vez fue Crumb quien hablo. Kisshu pensó que esta era una de las pocas veces en que había escuchado hablar a sus compañeros. Ninguno de los tres hablaba demasiado- todos estaban muy interesados en la tecnología, habían sido elegidos por su inteligencia y capacidad de combate. Había crecido junto a los tres, al igual que con Pai y Tart. Aunque a decir verdad... el trataba de no pensar demasiado en su infacia. No había sido precisamente agradable.

Soda y Scone asintieron. "Ella se quedaba con nosotros durante algún tiempo" comento Soda "Y entonces ella desaparecía por un largo tiempo"

"Y cuando regresaba" agrego Scone "Estaba agotada. Solo venia a vernos antes de subir las escaleras."

Kisshu considero esto. "Así que… ella debió de haber visitado ese lugar a menudo. Algo así como una base secreta. Y esta alejado, por lo cual el teletransportarse hasta allá le resulta cansado. Hey, Mint, Zakuro-"Les grito "Ustedes han estado en su habitación ¿Verdad?"

"Si, limpiando" Dijo Mint, lanzándole a Ryou una mirada asesina. "Huele mal"

Kisshu frunció el ceño. "¿Mal?" él no se había dado cuenta de que Parfait tuviera algún problema de Higiene.

"Como sal" agrego Sakuro. "Mejor dicho, como agua salada."

"¿Cómo en la playa?"

Zakuro asintió. Kisshu estaba cada vez más confuso. Sin embargo, Pai parecía tener la reacción opuesta. Pareciera que una bombilla se hubiese encendido detrás de sus ojos. Kisshu pregunto, "¿Qué se te ocurrió?"

Pai miro a Kisshu significativamente. "Es muy probable que se encuentre en un lugar oscuro y cerrado"

El como Pai había llegado a esa conclusión a través de la declaración de Mint y Zakuro sobre el agua de mar, es algo de lo que Kisshu no tenia ni idea. "¿Eh?"

Los ojos de Pai se estrecharon. "Parfait se siente mas cómoda en espacios oscuros"

Kisshu lo miro sin comprender. Pai se veía irritado.

"Significa, lugares como cajas. O armarios"

"¡El escondite de Parfait es un armario?"

"No, Kisshu" Dijo Pai, una lijara irritación en su voz. "Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Y tú deberías de saber a lo que me refiero cuando digo que a Parfait le gustan los espacios oscuros. Al menos…" Los ojos de Pai se tornaron lejanos mientras hablaba. "…si realmente recordaras"

"¿Recordar que?" Kisshu estaba impacientándose. Cada segundo que desperdiciaban hablando, era uno que Parfait pasaba con Ichigo. El no sabía a que se refería Pai cuando este insinuaba que a Parfait le gustaban los lugares que eran como cajas o armarios ¿Qué tenia eso que ver con cualquier cosa? ¿Y que era lo que no recordaba?

"Mira, no entiendo de que estas hablando" Kisshu exclamó.

Pai suspiro casi imperceptiblemente. Entonces, como si se estuviese resignando, les dio a Lettuce y Tart un último apretón tranquilizante antes de soltarlos suavemente y acercarse hasta Kisshu para hablar cara a cara.

"Tu no recuerdas lo que paso pero yo si"

Su voz era calmada. Kisshu lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Bien, entonces ¿Qué es? ¿Podrías decírmelo ya?"

Los ojos de Pai se habían vaciado repentinamente de toda irritación y se volvieron en una especie de distante y frio resentimiento. Era como si estuviese viendo más allá de Kisshu, como si estuviese pensando en algo mucho más allá del presente. "No lo recuerdas ahora, pero lo harás una ves que te lo diga. Es solo porque hicieron que lo olvidaras el porque de que no lo hubieses recordado hasta el momento."

Kisshu gruño. "Esta bien, dime ¿Esto va a ayudar al rescate de Ichigo?"

Pai considero su pregunta por un momento, si importarle que Kisshu lo mirara ceñudo. "Si, lo hará"

"_Entonces, ¿Qué es, maldita sea?"_

Con un gruñido, Pai extendió sus brazos y tomo a Kisshu de los hombros. Detrás de ellos, Lettuce se quedo sin aliento.

"¡Pai-san-!"

"Escucha" dijo Pai con urgencia. Su voz demasiado baja. "¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y mi madre nos envió a la zona 166, que nos inscribimos en nuestro segundo año de educación y que dejamos la base porque íbamos a estudiar un fin de semana en el Centro de Contención?"

Para los seres humanos esto no tenia ningún sentido en absoluto. Pero Kisshu asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento, pues las condiciones eran muy familiares para el. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había recordado su infancia. Pai sabia que no le gustaba hablar al respecto, por lo cual lo que Pai estaba por decirle tenia que ser muy importante. Vagamente la memoria volvió a él, pieza por pieza.

"Si…si… pasamos por las ruinas porque queríamos tomar un atajo ¿Verdad?"

Pai asintió. "Si. ¿Recuerdas lo que vimos?"

Kisshu frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza y Pai lo intento de nuevo.

"¿Recuerdas lo que paso? ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste?2

Una vez más Kisshu negó con la cabeza.

Pai respiro profundamente, como si estuviese a punto de lanzarse al agua. Sus hombros se hundieron. "¿Recuerdas quien _murió, _Kisshu?" Pai observo atentamente la reacción de Kisshu. Los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron en ellos.

Eso lo golpeo de repente. No podía haber sido golpeado más fuertemente si hubiese sido golpeado por una ola de plomo. Sus rodillas se doblaron levemente, y Pai tuvo que evitar que se cayera.

La postura de Pai se desplomo en la derrota. Ya estaba hecho. Había hecho que Kisshu recordara todo. En la cara de Kisshu no se podía ver nada mas que el terror... y el dolor.

Y, sin embargo, Kisshu continuo pensando. A pesar de que los recuerdos se apoderaron de él, se concentro bastante en poner las piezas juntas… conectando el pasado con el presente… un millar de imágenes arrastrándose en una cadena de recuerdos que lo llevaron a llegar a una horrible conclusión después del horrible recuerdo…

"Oh..." la ultima pieza hizo clic. "No…" Kisshu miro frenéticamente a su alrededor, sintiéndose como si el mundo empezara a cerrarse en torno a el.

"_Oh, no… oh, diablos"_


	21. Un niño especial

_Capitulo XXI: Un niño especial_

"_Kimi no kudake chitta yume no hahen gab ok no mune o sashite._

_Wasurete wa ikenai toshite kizamareteku"_

_Hamasaki Ayumi, Moments single._

_Traduccion:_

_Lo que adoras se ve hermoso para ti._

_Se convierte en algo mas especial porque no puedes escogerlo"_

* * *

><p>"¡Bien, entonces dímelo!"<p>

Ichigo miro a Parfait con toda la rabia que pudo reunir. Estaba mojada, congelándose y encerrada en una cueva que olía a algas. Por no mencionar que Parfait se veía bastante segura de que no podrían rastrearlas por una buena cantidad de tiempo. Basta decir que Ichigo se sentía profundamente molesta de momento. Insultada también- Lo que Parfait había dicho sobre Pai y Tart era horrible y ella no podía entenderlo.

Ichigo pregunto "¿Por qué crees que Kisshu debería estar contigo? ¿Por qué odias tanto a Pai?"

El rostro de Parfait lucia frio en la penumbra. Ella miro a Ichigo con esa lejana cólera, como si estuviera viendo a Ichigo y aun así viera más allá de ella, hacia el pasado. Ichigo estaba segura de que recordaba algo, pero no sabía cómo se relacionaba con lo que estaba sucediendo actualmente.

Luego, en voz muy baja- sorprendentemente tranquila, pero manteniendo su intenso tinte de fuerza y amargura- Parfait le dijo a Ichigo:

"Cuando yo era muy pequeña, Kisshu me salvo la vida"

Ichigo se sorprendió. Su mente se quedó completamente en blanco. No podría haber hablado aun si lo intentara. Sin duda la intención de Parfait había sido sorprender a Ichigo para que se callara, para que ella pudiese seguir hablando. Con apenas una pequeña pausa, Parfait continuo.

"Si Kisshu no me hubiese protegido, habría sido asesinada por mi propio padre, ya había sido demasiado tarde para salvar a mi madre- Mi padre la mató primero- pero cuando él se giró hacia mí, Kisshu apareció en medio de la tormenta y lo mató a él en mi lugar"

La boca de Parfait se torció en una sonrisa al ver el rostro horrorizado de Ichigo "¿Al fin he dejado mi punto claro? Estúpida chica, ese fue solo un nuevo comienzo para mí, yo nunca lo olvide, ni lo que él hizo por mí. No podría… no después de eso. Yo lo veía casi todos los días"

Ichigo negó. Después de que Kisshu la había salvado ¿Se habrían convertido el y Parfait en amigos de la infancia? ¿Ellos compartían un nivel de amistad que se extendía desde que eran pequeños hasta el día de hoy? Tal vez, en algún momento, Kisshu incluso había tenido sentimientos por Parfait. Era posible, si se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo.

Parfait, al ver la cara de Ichigo y como los pensamientos sobre su pasado se reflejaban en ella, de repente escupió "No es lo que piensas, patética niña. No volví a hablar con él durante diez años. Fue solo por la caridad de uno de los científicos de la base que fue posible para mí el ver a Kisshu durante todos esos años."

"Después de que mis padres fuesen asesinados, las autoridades se hicieron cargo de Kisshu y borraron de su mente todo recuerdo de ese suceso. Él era –un niño e_special_- y no querían que se traumatizara por el hecho de haber matado a alguien a una edad tan joven. Así que él se olvidó de lo que le hizo a mi padre. Y se olvidó de mi" en este punto no había ninguna duda de la amargura que contenía la voz de Parfait. A pesar de lo que había sucedido, Ichigo sintió una oleada de compasión hacia la bella y fría alienígena. Tener tal tipo de profundos sentimientos por Kisshu, y que él ni siquiera se diese cuenta de que ella existía… sonaba horrible para Ichigo. Horrible. E increíblemente triste.

Parfait le lanzo una mirada que podría haber cortado el metal en rodajas "No tienes ni idea de lo que he sufrido" le espetó "observándole durante todos esos años. Fui acogida por uno de los científicos pero aun así tenía que trabajar por mi sustento. Así que me dieron el trabajo diario de la limpieza de las instalaciones donde entrenaban a estos niños especiales- el lugar en el que Kisshu, Tart y Pai crecieron estaba establecido en una base completamente aislada del mundo exterior- en el mundo en el que yo vivía, antes de que mis padres murieran, solo había escuchado hablar vagamente de las instalaciones antes de que me criara allí"

"Crecí viendo a esos niños especiales desde la distancia, ya que eran entrenados para convertirse en los salvadores de nuestro planeta. Ellos no me hablaban. No consideraban que yo tuviese algún valor. Ellos solo se preocupaban por sí mismos. Y su _entrenamiento_ especial" Parfait se tomó el tiempo para burlarse de la palabra. Luego, para sorpresa de Ichigo, comenzó a alejarse.

"¿Qué estas…?"

"¿Recuerdas" Parfait interrumpió "ese pequeño dispositivo especial de proyección que te mostré antes? ¿Cuándo te mostré los preciosos recuerdos de tu adorado Aoyama-kun?"

"_Te lo he dicho" _gruño Ichigo "¡Que no lo llames así!"

Parfait levanto una ceja "Veo que las garras finalmente se están mostrando. Y eso que no es el único nombre que conozco. ¿No eres tu… _Koneko-chan?"_

Ichigo no pudo contenerse más. Con un repentino ataque de gran alcance, como un gato, ella se lanzó en contra de Parfait, alistando un puño para golpearla en la cara. Sin embargo, Parfait fue demasiado rápida y logro salir de su camino justo a tiempo para golpear a Ichigo en su brazo herido. Emitiendo un grito de dolor, Ichigo logro aterrizar sobre sus pies y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Parfait antes de atacar nuevamente.

Parfait levanto una mano para detener a Ichigo. "Estarás interesada en ver esto. Presta atención- Tal vez sea la última ocasión en que te permita ver a Kisshu antes de morir"

Con la otra mano, Parfait hizo un movimiento elevado. Ichigo vio el familiar resplandor antes de que una gran esfera blanca apareciese desde una grieta en el suelo de la cueva. Ichigo supuso que había sido enterrada bajo la superficie para mantener la luz alejada. Ahora, su brillo ilumino toda la habitación e Ichigo se aprovechó de ello para mirar alrededor.

El techo era bajo y de él colgaban residuos de percebes y algas secas. Ichigo supuso que la cueva antes estaba llena de agua. En las paredes lejanas, montañas sobre montañas de cajas estaban apiladas una encima de la otra en tambaleantes pilas. Ichigo no estaba segura de que estaban hechas- quizá metal o algún tipo de plástico. Nunca había visto material parecido anteriormente. Y todas parecían iguales. No podía adivinar que había dentro.

Parfait estaba controlando la esfera blanca con su mano extendida. Ichigo podía ver la pantalla parpadeante de nuevo. Supuso que tal vez Parfait estuviese buscando algo en particular. Pedazos de imágenes parpadeaban en la pantalla, pero eran demasiado rápidos para que Ichigo los distinguiera.

Por fin, la mano de Parfait se sacudió y el parpadeo ceso. Ella miro a Ichigo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Ella pregunto "Dime ¿Crees que Kisshu es guapo?"

Ichigo parpadeo, sorprendida por la pregunta.

Parfait dijo: "Y eso que solo lo has conocido por un par de años. Lo he visto crecer desde un niño hasta lo que es ahora. He visto la forma en que se mueve, las cosas que dice, la forma en que se comporta bajo cualquier circunstancia. Lo conozco más a fondo de lo que tú nunca lo harás" Parfait hizo una pausa "Lo que te voy a mostrar es solo una muestra de lo que he grabado. A diferencia de la última vez, incluso me he tomado la molestia de activar el sonido para ti. Presta atención"

Con un movimiento de su mano, Parfait activo la pantalla. Cuando apareció la imagen-como-película, Ichigo tenía algunas dificultades para comprender que era lo que veía. Lucia como un pasillo.

Parfait hablo al ver que Ichigo luchaba por comprender la ubicación de la escena. "Este es el pasillo principal del edificio sur y en un momento…. Si, ahí estoy fregando el piso sobre mis rodillas como un esclavo…"

Ichigo observo. Incluso de niña Parfait había sido absolutamente hermosa. Sus ojos eran enormes, dorados y enmarcados de gruesas pestañas, pero su figura era muy delgada. Ichigo se preguntó levemente si no le daban suficiente comida. Ella se desplazaba con todo su cuerpo, meciéndose a adelante y a atrás, tallando el suelo con una herramienta parecida a un cepillo, tratando con una persistente cantidad de mugre.

De pronto, desde la escena en la esfera, se oyó el sonido de una risa. Era alta e infantil. La joven Parfait levanto su vista, sus orejas moviéndose ligeramente con el sonido. Una de las puertas del pasillo se abrió. Ichigo se sorprendió al ver a dos chicos aliens mayores- quizás solo un par de años más que ella- flotando fuera de la habitación, enfrascados en una conversación con los otros.

"…Si, eso es lo que he dicho ¡Esta realmente avanzado para su edad!"

"Todos ellos lo están, pero ¿Crees que deberíamos empezar a entrenarlos desde tan jóvenes? Especialmente al más pequeño"

"¿Quién, el numero 112? En absoluto, su habilidad para manipular plantas es increíble. Nunca he visto a nadie hacer eso antes."

"Si, pero aun así, si se le presiona demasiado…"

La joven Parfait mantuvo su cabeza baja y los ojos fijos en su trabajo mientras los dos chicos mayores flotaban alejándose de ella. No le dedicaron ni una mirada. Ichigo sintió que un poco de su empatía anterior regresaba a ella. Parfait verdaderamente parecía un pequeño esclavo- pequeña, frágil y descuidada. Pero seguía siendo muy hermosa- incluso entonces su cabello había sido muy largo.

Desde la puerta abierta de la sala, en el pasillo, otra risa se escuchaba. La joven Parfait levanto un poco la cabeza, sus largas orejas animándose nuevamente. Luego, muy lentamente, se levantó del suelo, dejando su cepillo y acercándose a la puerta. Con mucho cuidado mira a su alrededor, tratando de parecer lo más insignificante posible.

Parfait estaba acechando dentro de la habitación- una habitación que estaba casi vacía, a excepción de sus ocupantes. Tal vez de entre siete y diez años, de edad, se agrupaban en pequeños grupos. Todos parecían cansados, como si acabasen de hacer ejercicio, o acabaran de terminar algún tipo de prueba. La mayoría de ellos estaban hablando en voz muy baja, pero desde el otro extremo de la habitación, alguien soltó una fuerte carcajada. Los ojos de Parfait encontraron la fuente y su pequeña boca se abrió de alegría apenas contenida.

Ichigo se esforzó por ver lo que Parfait veía. En ese momento alguien se movió, y en la esquina, Ichigo diviso a tres niños que flotaban juntos formando su propio grupo. Tres niños que lucían muy familiares…

Ichigo no pudo evitarlo. Ella dio un paso más cerca de la pantalla. No podía creer lo que veía. Su corazón se llenó de repente de una oleada de calor. Estaba segura de que nunca había visto algo más dulce que lo que veía ahora. O algo más adorable.

Un joven, flacucho, de pelo verde tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y reía. Su sonrisa blanca y puntiaguda parecía iluminar toda la habitación. Sus ojos brillaban y parecía como si, cualquiera fuera el motivo de su risa, fuese lo más divertido del mundo entero. Ichigo se cubrió la boca con una mano, tratando de detenerse a sí misma para no ser superada por la emoción.

Frente a él, un Tart bastante pequeño en edad se reía y extendía las manos regordetas hacia el chico mayor, flotando de forma tambaleante en el aire. Ichigo recordó a un bebe tratando de aprender a caminar. Detrás de Tart, Ichigo vio, con otro estremecimiento de deleite a un joven e increíblemente serio Pai que miraba a Tart de cerca, asegurándose de que no caiga en el aire. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y de todos los niños en el lugar, parecía ser el más serio. Su boca se movía mientras hablaba.

Cuando la pequeña Parfait se inclinó levemente hacia adelante, Ichigo pudo escuchar lo que decía.

"Tu formación es la razón por la cual estas aquí. No te distraigas, Kisshu"

"¡Awww, pero Pai-kun!" Kisshu le regalo una amplia sonrisa a Pai "¡El pequeñín es un poco lindo! ¡Me gustaría que mamá me diera un hermanito pequeño!"

"No, no te gustaría" murmuro Pai, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Vamos chiquitín!" Kisshu alzo sus delgados brazos abriéndolos de par en par para recibir al niño más pequeño "Ven con Kish-kun! ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!"

La boca de Ichigo tembló ligeramente mientras observaba al pequeño Tart lanzando unas pocas risitas. Kisshu estaba en lo cierto- él era ridículamente lindo. No podía creer que los aliens crecidos que ella conocía ahora, hubiesen sido así. Por otra parte, ella no podría imaginar cómo había sido su planeta de origen y que tipo de vida habían llevado antes de venir a la tierra.

De pronto, con un fuerte gemido, Tart cayó desde el aire, aterrizando en su trasero. Inmediatamente, su labio empezó a temblar, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se llenaron de lágrimas. Dejo escapar un sollozo. Luego, abrió la boca en un grito de agonía en toda regla.

El joven Kisshu entro en pánico "¡Oh, no! ¡Lo siento, Tart! ¡Aww, no llores, yo solo….!"

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

Antes de que la pequeña Parfait pudiese moverse, alguien la golpeo mientras se apresuraban a entrar en la habitación. Ahogando un grito ella cayó al suelo y trato de escabullirse fuera del camino de los aliens mayores que se dirigían hacia los tres chicos de la esquina. El resto de la habitación se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Todos los niños parecían asustados.

"¿Qué paso?" exigió uno de los chicos mayores. En opinión de Ichigo sonaba demasiado rudo.

Pai se paró rápidamente frente a Tart y Kisshu. Ichigo tenía la impresión de que de alguna forma los estaba protegiendo del peligro. "Lo siento" dijo levantando ambas manos, tanto para implorar a los chicos mayores como para proteger a sus amigos. "Fue mi culpa. Yo no estaba prestando la suficiente atención y él se cayó"

"¡Bien, entonces empieza a prestar atención!" Ichigo soltó un chillido cuando el alíen mayor golpeó a Pai en el rostro. Pai apenas se quejó, pero Kisshu inmediatamente se alzó en su defensa.

"¡No fue su culpa! ¡Fue solo un accidente!"

"¡Cállate!" El alíen volvió a preparar el puño para golpear a Kisshu.

Pero Kisshu, con una sonrisa repentina que enseño todos sus puntiagudos colmillos, dijo en un tono inteligente "He estado trabajando en ese nuevo animal, líder 775" la mano se detuvo "Usted sabe- el que se combina con la precipitación, con todas las tormentas de nieve que hemos tenido últimamente, he sido capaz de tener bastante práctica."

Pai miro alarmado al temerario Kisshu. Pero entonces se fijó en Tart, quien continuaba berreando en el suelo. Tomando una rápida decisión, voló hasta Tart e inmediatamente tomo al chico más joven en sus brazos y comenzó a frotar su espalda, haciendo ruidos suaves e imperceptibles en su oído. Abruptamente, Tart se calmó y se quedó en silencio.

Mientras tanto, los dos chicos mayores miraban a Kisshu. Kisshu seguía sonriendo agradablemente a ellos, pero había un brillo calculador en sus ojos. Ichigo sintió que su corazón palpitaba por dentro. No podía creer lo valiente que era- era tan pequeño, y sin embargo, él estaba protegiendo a sus amigos como si fuese de alguna forma igual a los chicos mayores.

Pero espera… era eso... miedo en sus ojos? Ichigo se sorprendió. Seguramente esos chicos no tenían realmente miedo de Kisshu ¿O sí? Él era tan pequeño… pero luego Ichigo recordó lo que Kisshu acababa de decir. Acerca de algún nuevo tipo de animal…

¿_Podría ser… una Quimera Animal? _Ichigo se dio cuenta de que debía de ser eso- después de todo, ella había visto suficiente de las Quimera Animal de Kisshu para saber que eran realmente peligrosas. Aunque no solían serlo lo suficiente como para derrotar a su Strawberry Bell, habían ido creciendo en poder y fuerza conforme Pai, Kisshu y Tart encontraron distintas formas de crearlas. Kisshu, en particular, había creado el concepto de la fusión de ellos con almas humanas. Ichigo de repente se preguntó si Kisshu tenía alguna especie de don especial con las Quimera Animals. Después de todo, Parfait había dicho que se trataba de un centro para niños especiales- niños que fueron supuestamente entrenados para ser los salvadores de su planeta.

Uno de los chicos mayores gruñó: "¡No intentes nada estúpido! ¡O nosotros le informaremos al jefe y serás expulsado de la escuela!"

"¿En serio? Porque por lo que entiendo, soy bastante útil para el gobierno" Kisshu les regalo otra de sus sonrisas deliciosamente malvadas. "Piensan que soy bastante especial, como bien sabes. Ellos piensan que puedo crear algunas Quimera Animal bastante poderosas"

Los chicos mayores permanecieron en silencio, echando humo. Kisshu continuo jactándose "Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí ¿No? ¿Por ser uno de los _niños especiales_? Cualquier persona puede crear un demonio de microorganismo bicelular, pero hasta el momento, Pai y yo somos los únicos niños que pueden crear un ser inteligente y por lo que yo sé" Kisshu añadió "Yo _soy _el único hasta el momento que ha sido capaz de crear una Anima Quimera grado tres, no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que llegue al grado cinco. Y después de eso… bien, quizás incluso sea capaz de subir los grados un poco"

Uno de los chicos mayores se burló "¡No se puede controlar a un grado cinco! ¡Eres solo un niño! ¡Ni siquiera los profesores pueden hacer eso!" El muchacho se acercó más, juntando su nariz con la cara de Kisshu. Kisshu no se movió. "Pero si tu _vuelves _a hablarme así, me asegurare de que deshagan de ti"

Entonces, antes de que Kisshu pudiese moverse, el chico se acercó y golpeo a Kisshu en la cara. Con un grito de rabia, Kisshu se abalanzo sobre el muchacho, pero Pai coloco un brazo alrededor de su cintura, justo a tiempo, manejando de alguna forma el tirar de el de vuelta a atrás y el sostener a a Tart al mismo tiempo.

"¡Kisshu, no!" Grito Pai "¡Estas siendo inmaduro! ¡No dejes que tu orgullo se interponga en el camino!"

"Pero él es- él es un-"Kisshu se atoro, incoherente en medio de su furia.

"¡Déjalo ir! ¡Tú no puedes ser expulsado, sabes lo que está en juego!"

"Si, eso es correcto" el chico mayor se burló "Sabes lo que está en juego. No te rebeles contra nadie más" Con esto, ambos chicos se dieron vuelta y flotaron nuevamente fuera de la habitación, pasando enfrente de una congelada y acobardada Parfait como si ella fuese parte de la pared. Kisshu se zafó del agarre de Pai, con los puños cerrados a los costados y los dientes apretados. Estaba temblando de rabia contenida.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso Pai? ¡Sabes que no los soporto!"

"Tú ya te has metido en demasiados problemas esta semana" dijo Pai. Su cara completamente inexpresiva. Balanceo a Tart entre sus brazos y el niño lo tomo como una señal para descansar su barbilla en el hombro de Pai. "Si te atrapan en otra pelea, serás enviado a contención"

"¡Si, pero!"

"Tu orgullo" Pai continuo, viéndose anormalmente maduro para su edad "Siempre se interpone en tu camino, Kisshu. Piensa en ello. Podríamos estar creciendo en las ruinas, al igual que los demás niños" Cuando la cara de Kisshu se dirigió al suelo y frunció el ceño con tristeza, los ojos de Pai se desviaron de su rostro a la cara de Parfait. En un instante, Ichigo tenía una repentina sospecha:

_Él lo sabe. De alguna forma, él sabe lo que sucedió entre Kisshu y Parfait._

Ichigo se sorprendió de la forma en que Pai miraba a Parfait- de alguna manera parecía conocer su situación- y no decía nada. Hasta ahora, había sido el único en reconocer su existencia- incluso los otros niños la habían ignorado, a pesar de que había permanecido en la puerta todo el tiempo. Cuando los ojos de Pai se reunieron con los de ella, Parfait dejó escapar un grito ahogado y rápidamente se alejó de la habitación. Cuando ella huyo, Kisshu alzo su rostro hacia la puerta y vio a Pai mirando hacia la puerta, se dio la vuelta para ver. Pero era demasiado tarde- Parfait se había ido ya.

La pantalla parpadeo, y por un momento, volvió a ser blanca. Ichigo parpadeo y se preguntó si todo había terminado. Pero mientras miraba a Parfait. Parfait continuo mirando la pantalla, sus ojos sorprendentemente sin emociones, así que Ichigo se viro justo a tiempo para ver la pantalla llenándose con una nueva imagen.

Inmediatamente, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que Parfait era mayor. A pesar de que todavía seguía aparentemente a cargo de la limpieza, unos pocos años habían pasado y parecía ser aún más hermosa de lo que había sido antes. Por un breve momento Ichigo se preguntó- con una expresión agria- si Parfait había tenido algunas de esas difíciles etapas. Por lo que se veía no había sido así, al parecer Parfait había sido extremadamente hermosa desde su nacimiento. Poniendo un poco de mala cara, Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y espero para ver que iba a pasar.

Parfait estaba limpiando una ventana con un trapo y conforme iba limpiando una mancha de niebla en el material similar al vidrio, Ichigo vio que el exterior lucia oscuro y sombrío. Además, había una figura flotando en el piso de abajo, solo, en la nieve. La pequeña Parfait se congelo en medio de su trabajo, dejando caer el trapo al piso. Inmediatamente, apretó la cara contra la ventana, tratando de acercarse lo más posible para mirar mejor a la figura que se movía a través de su campo de visión. Ichigo observo con la misma atención.

Como Ichigo conjeturo, era Kisshu. Había crecido bastante bien, todavía no era el delgado chico que Ichigo había conocido hace dos años. Pero no era su edad o su apariencia lo que había hecho un nudo en el corazón de Ichigo. Era la mirada de increíble tristeza en su rostro, la forma en que sus hombros se encorvaban en contra del viento, y la manera en la que estaba solo en la nieve, sin Pai o Tart, o cualquier otra persona para el caso, en su compañía.

La joven Parfait de la pantalla empezó a llorar- ella elevo su fina mano directo a sus labios para evitar hacer algún ruido, pero sus grandes ojos brillantes siguieron el rastro de Kisshu mientras se habría camino miserablemente por la llanura nevada.

"Lo supe más tarde" la Parfait a su lado interrumpió, con voz helada "Que él, Pai y Taruto estaban siendo alejados más y más, para entrenarlos individualmente en sus capacidades. A veces Kisshu y Pai peleaban y yo podía escucharlos. Es por eso que unos años más tarde" Parfait cambio la escena bruscamente con su palma extendida "cuando escuchamos las palabras de Deep Blue-Sama, de que había llegado el momento de recuperar la tierra, Kisshu fue enviado inicialmente a la misión por sí mismo"

Ichigo se quedó sin aliento, tanto por la mención de Deep Blue como por lo que estaba sucediendo en la pantalla. Una enorme nave espacial- casi idéntica a aquella en la que alguna vez había luchado en contra de Deep Blue- estaba estacionada dentro de un enorme salón del tamaño de una zona de baile. No tenía techo- las paredes simplemente se habrían hacia el techo, que estaba, una vez más, nublado y muy gris.

Al lado de la nave espacial, un chico de unos catorce años de edad, Kisshu, estaba despidiéndose de lo que parecía ser toda la escuela. Ichigo podía ver a algunos de los chicos de la primera escena ya crecidos y a los dos chicos mayores, ahora adultos, flotaban en la parte trasera de la multitud. Detrás de ellos, Ichigo pudo ver a Parfait, una joven encantadora que parecía seguir usando vestiduras de limpieza. Sus ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas pero también intentando hacer todo lo posible por no llamar la atención, seguramente para no ser echada de la ceremonia.

En el frente de la multitud, Kisshu se había acercado a Pai y Tart. Era extraño verlos de esa forma otra vez- se sentía como si estuviese mirando a través de un túnel en el tiempo. Lucían exactamente como lo habían hecho dos años atrás; Tart sosteniendo su arma roja, parecida a un juguete, en la mano y haciendo lo posible por lucir cool e impasible; junto a él, Pai estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, tan carente de emoción como una piedra.

Kisshu sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos. Ichigo se sorprendió de lo mucho mayor que lucía el Kisshu de hoy comparado con el de hace dos años. El Kisshu de ahora era más alto, ancho y tenía un algo en los músculos de su abdomen que poseía la capacidad de hacer que las rodillas de Ichigo se debilitaran (al menos lo había hecho durante los breves momentos en los que Ichigo se había permitido admirarlo). Por no hablar de su sonrisa- tal maldad inteligente, y a la vez tan personal. Como si le estuviera tomando el pelo pero solo porque sabía que a ella no le importaba.

Ella podía ver esa sonrisa ahora y le recordó en gran parte a la primera vez que conoció a Kisshu. Después de todo, esta escena no podría haber ocurrido mucho antes del día en que Kisshu había dado a conocer su presencia en la tierra. En la pantalla, Kisshu extendió su mano.

"¡Bien, Pai-kun! Supongo que es hora de que vaya a recuperar la tierra para Deep Blue-sama" Kisshu le guiño un ojo. "No te preocupes, no me tomara demasiado tiempo. Debe ser bastante fácil deshacerse de los seres humanos"

Pai tomo la mano de Kisshu, pero su expresión apenas cambio. "Espero que estés en lo correcto" dijo. Ichigo reconoció inmediatamente su tono monótono, y se preguntó si, en ese momento, el y Kisshu siquiera seguían siendo amigos.

Parecía que Kisshu así lo creía. Él sonrió aún más y se inclinó un poco, diciendo con voz picara "Cuida de Taru-Taru mientras no estoy ¿Ne? No lo dejes hacer nada estúpido"

"¡Oye, tú no tienes lugar para hablar!" exploto Tart de pie junto a Pai. Kisshu se dio vuelta. Tart había perdido su expresión nerviosa y ahora se veía increíblemente indignado. Ichigo recordó el momento en el que las Mews no se mostraron sorprendidas por su Quimera Animal en la playa.

Kisshu rio y se agacho para acariciar a Tart en la cabeza condescendientemente "No lo olvides Taru-taru..."

"¡No me llames así! ¡Mi nombre es Taruto!"

"No lo olvides, Taru-Taru" Kisshu continuo haciendo caso omiso de la furia de Tart "_eres_ el único con la capacidad de manipular las plantas, no yo ¿Cómo podría haber sido el que jugo aquel truco en el piso de las chicas? Yo estuve en mi habitación todo el día de ayer, empacando para-"

"¡Kisshu-kun!"

La Parfait de catorce años de edad apenas y logro esquivar al grupo de chicas que voló dentro de la habitación en una caótica estampida. Todos se veían de menor edad que Kisshu y todas parecían- para el increíble disgusto de Ichigo- increíblemente lindas. Detrás de ellas, Parfait apretaba los dientes, apenas suprimiendo su ira. Ichigo se preguntó si algo habría cambiado en el periodo de tiempo entre su ultimo recuerdo y ahora. En los otros recuerdos, Parfait lucia tímida, triste y asustada. No enojada y amargada, como ahora. Ichigo se preguntó si le habría pasado algo. Aunque en su favor, las chicas _habían _estado a punto de atropellarla.

Algunos de los maestros trataron de contener al grupo de chicas pero ellas pasaron por delante de ellos y se dirigieron directamente a Kisshu. Kisshu, Ichigo se dio cuenta, no parecía en lo más mínimo sorprendido de verlas. Más bien, se veía como si estuviese tratando de no verse demasiado divertido. Las chicas se abalanzaron contra él.

"Kisshu, _fuiste_ tú ¿Verdad?" una de las chicas pregunto con voz exigente.

"Tú _fuiste_ el que nos jugó esa horrible broma anoche ¿No?"

"¡_Sabemos _que fuiste tú! ¡Estamos completamente seguras!"

"Hey, despacio señoritas" dijo Kisshu adoptando un tono tranquilizador. "Por favor, les juro que no fui yo. He visto sus habilidades especiales ¿De verdad creen que me arriesgaría a enojarlas solo por una pequeña e insignificante broma? ¡Me despedazarían!"

La primera chica realizo un sonido frustrado. "¡Kisshu! ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Yo vi-!"

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Kisshu se acercó y le tomo la barbilla con una mano, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Su voz de reclamo se detuvo abruptamente. Kisshu la miro por un momento. Ichigo recordó fuertemente las muchas veces que Kisshu había hecho precisamente eso antes de tratar de besarla. A juzgar por la expresión de la chica- por no hablar de las de sus compañeras de alrededor- la chica no había estado realmente enojada con Kisshu desde el principio. De hecho, Ichigo sospechaba que en realidad solo habían querido hacer una escena antes de que él partiera para que les prestara atención. A pesar de sus habilidades, ninguna actuaba especialmente brillante alrededor de Kisshu.

De hecho- Ichigo pensó fríamente- parecía que en su planeta natal Kisshu era algo así como un… un… un _soltero codiciado._

_Waahh… así que es por eso que él iba y me acosaba todo el tiempo, _pensó Ichigo. _Probablemente le gustaba que yo no lo estuviese adulando todo el tiempo como hacían esas chicas, y eso solo lo hizo más decidido a molestarme! Y luego término… enamorándose de mí…._

Con el ceño fruncido, Ichigo se detuvo a mitad de su pensamiento, eligiendo enfocarse nuevamente en la pantalla. Kisshu se encontraba sonriéndole a la chica, sus colmillos puntiagudos relucían diabólicamente. En la parte trasera de la multitud, Ichigo casi podía ver el vapor ondeando de las orejas de Parfait... Ella lucia como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a la chica.

Kisshu le dijo a la muchacha: "Macchiato… mira esta cara… esta cara… ¿te parece la cara de un mentiroso?"

La chica alienígena llamada Macchiato trago saliva. Kisshu continúo sometiéndola a su astuta mirada. Por ultimo Macchiato suspiro y empezó a inclinarse en su contra buscando algo de apoyo- ella de hecho, parecía haber perdido el control completo de sus rodillas. Ichigo conocía el sentimiento, pero no iba a dejarse atrapar viéndose tan absolutamente empalagosa. Solo con ver la expresión de adoración en los ojos de Macchiato, Ichigo se sentía enferma.

"¡Oh, Kisshu!" Macchiato sonaba como si estuviese protagonizando una tragedia operística. "¡Por favor, no me dejes! Sé que tú no nos hiciste esa sucia jugarreta, que en verdad fue el pequeño y travieso Taru"

"¡Oye, no, yo no fui, y no me llames 'pequeño y travieso Taru'!"

"Pero solo quería verte una última vez" Macchiato exclamo, arrojando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kisshu Dramáticamente. "Oh, Kisshu, ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti aquí? Dinos ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás que irte?"

"Es difícil de decir, señoritas" dijo Kisshu, dirigiéndose al grupo en conjunto. "Podría ser un mes, o un año. Quien sabe, incluso podría tomar el resto de mi vida" el atisbo de congoja en su voz hizo que Tart sacara la lengua con disgusto. Junto a él, Pai rodos sus ojos, claramente aburrido de las payasadas de Kisshu.

Las chicas desfallecieron.

"¡No, Kisshu! ¡No puede ser tanto tiempo!"

"Por favor, vuelve pronto"

"¡Te echaremos tanto de menos!"

Uno de los maestros interrumpió sus despedidas sinceras "Kisshu, es el momento"

Kisshu inmediatamente se puso serio. Entendió. Con cuidado se quitó a Macchiato de alrededor de su cuello y se alejó. Miro nuevamente a Pai y a Tart.

"Ahora, no vayan a buscarme, chicos. Puedo hacer esto por mí mismo" No había ningún indicio del alegre embaucador. Kisshu era completamente sincero. De hecho, estaba prácticamente rogándoles a sus amigos que no fueran a la tierra. Estaba hablando especialmente para Pai- Ichigo vio la sinceridad allí y su deseo de probarse a sí mismo. Este era, después de todo, el momento para el cual había entrenado toda su vida.

Pai se limitó a decir: "Iremos si es necesario, no te distraigas… los seres humanos son una raza extraña y sin duda van a hacer que te cuestiones tu misión, te intrigaran de tal forma que se te dificultara recordarla" Los ojos de Pai miraban directamente a los de Kisshu. Por una vez, Kisshu no replico con algo pícaro o sarcástico. Él se limitó a asentir.

"Hey Kish" Tart miraba hacia el suelo mientras jugueteaba con el arma en sus manos "Si Deep Blue decide enviarnos, no te molestes demasiado ¿De acuerdo?"

El rostro de Kisshu se endureció en un gesto de determinación. "No lo hará. Lo prometo, yo me hare cargo de todo" El levanto la cabeza y mira a todo el grupo. Sus ojos se posaron en la joven Parfait que continuaba en la parte trasera de la multitud. Por un segundo, Ichigo pensó que la había reconocido. Parfait se congelo. Ella parecía asustada pero, al mismo tiempo, esperanzada y suplicante. Como si estuviese orando porque Kisshu la reconociera después de todo.

Pero entonces, los ojos de Kisshu se movieron, deslizándose por sobre ella y Parfait miro hacia el suelo en su humillación y tristeza. Kisshu se dio la vuelta y entro en la puerta abierta de la nave.

"Ahora, lo sabes"

Ichigo salto. Casi se había olvidado de que la Parfait actual se encontraba a pocos metros de ella. La pantalla se había quedado en blanco, lanzando su luminosa luz alrededor de la habitación e iluminando las hileras de cajas que se alineaban por las paredes. Parfait estaba completamente iluminada por el torrente de luz y sonreía maliciosamente.

"Lo he conocido durante casi toda su vida. No me importa si él no me conocía a mí. Mientras el nunca amara a ninguna otra chica de la forma en la que yo lo amaba, entonces podría sobrevivir"

"Cuando se fue… yo sabía que tendría éxito en su misión, sin importar cual fuese el resultado.- Recuperando la tierra o restaurando nuestro propio planeta- yo sabía que el regresaría siendo un héroe, a pesar de que los otros tomaran demasiado enserio sus defectos y dudaran constantemente. Yo nunca lo hice. Había visto lo que él era capaz de hacer, y recordé lo que había hecho por mí. Sabía que el podría salvar a nuestra gente. Siempre creí en el"

El rostro de Parfait se contrajo "Así que una vez que se marchó, renuncie a mi trabajo en la instalación y me enliste en el ejército. Era casi imposible para mi hacerlo pero logre obtener la oportunidad de demostrarles de lo que era capaz. Y seguí demostrando mi valía cada segundo en el que estuve allí… siempre trabaje y entrene aún más duro que cualquiera de las otras chiquillas sin valor que allí había, hasta que logre uno de los más altos rangos. Sabía que cuando Kisshu regresara, le otorgarían el control de nuestras fuerzas armadas y que, en consecuencia, yo tendría incontables ocasiones para estar cerca de el- para ser reconocida, para trabajar a su lado, de tenerlo, verdaderamente, hablándome y conociendo quien era yo"

Una pequeña y marga sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro. Ichigo podía ver que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. Un incómodo nudo se formó en el estómago de Ichigo. A pesar de que en realidad no había sido culpa de nadie, no le parecía justo; Parfait había trabajado bastante duro por demasiado tiempo, con la sola esperanza de que algún día Kisshu la notara y se preocupara por ella, cuando en todo este tiempo él ni siquiera había notado su existencia… o había estado pensando en Ichigo…

_No tenía idea de lo mucho que ella ha sufrido. Sobre todo porque Kisshu le salvo la vida… ella siempre pensó en el cómo su salvador. Y después, viviendo con el constante recordatorio de que él ni siquiera sabía quién era ella…. Debe haber sido demasiado horrible…_

"…Lo siento, Parfait-san"

Parfait se congelo. Ichigo trago saliva y lo intento de nuevo. Era importante que transmitiera lo que quería decir de forma correcta. Tenía la sensación de que solo tendría la oportunidad de explicarse una sola vez.

"Siento que… que borraran la memoria de Kisshu y que él no supiese quien eras. Sé que si… si me hubiese gustado tanto alguien-" recordando lo acontecido hace dos años, ella pudo ver, tan claro como el cristal, el rostro de Aoyama-kun reflejándose en su mente " y que él no me conociese, debe de ser horrible"

Parfait se veía completamente desconcertada. Había esperado que Ichigo se defendiera, no que le pidiese disculpas y que simpatizase con ella. Parfait apretó los dientes con rabia, preparándose para responder, pero cuando Ichigo continúo su discurso pareció contenerse.

"Y sé que en comparación contigo, yo no he hecho nada para merecer a Kisshu- quiero decir, yo solía ser su _enemiga_" Ichigo añadió, casi riendo como la realización llego a ella de golpe "…Pero… ¿sabes?... Kisshu me _salvo_ la vida hace dos años. Y cuando él lo hizo, fue que al fin pude verlo de la misma forma en que tú lo has visto todo este tiempo"

"Tu viste su valentía, su instinto protector y su disposición a ponerse en peligro por ti ¿No es verdad? Bueno, yo por fin logre ver esas cosas cuando él murió por mí. Así que después de eso, empezó el proceso que me llevo a enamorarme de el- tu comenzaste ese proceso mucho antes que yo porque Kisshu salvo tu vida de la misma forma mucho antes de que el salvara la mía. Así que tú has tenido la oportunidad de amar a Kisshu muchos años más de los que yo he tenido"

Ichigo mira hacia abajo, sonriendo para sí "En realidad, estoy un poco celosa de no haberlo visto crecer. Eso es algo que tú siempre sabrás y que yo jamás lo hare. Pero en los dos años en que se fue, empecé el proceso de enamorarme de él. Pensé en el todo el tiempo. Escuche su voz n mi cabeza. Y cada vez que tenía pesadillas- "Ichigo se atoro un poco, sintiéndose cohibida de admitir ese intimo detalle con alguien que quería matarla "-Pensaba en Kisshu, y entonces me sentía mejor. Así que cuando el regreso a la tierra, yo ya estaba enamorada de él."

"Así que ves" Ichigo término "tal vez no tengo una historia tan larga a su lado como la tuya. Pero es porque yo no lo había conocido en todo ese tiempo y yo no lo conocía de la misma forma en que tú lo hacías. Tú siempre lo viste como tu héroe. Pero yo…. Yo solo empecé a pensar en el de esa forma hasta después de la batalla final. Así que, tal vez, si nos compararan parecería que yo no preocupo por Kisshu en la misma medida que tú lo haces... pero… si llegara el momento… estaría encantada de dar _mi _vida por salvar la _suya._ Yo haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz" sus ojos se cruzaron "Y lo haré"

Parfait no se perdió el desafío en la voz de Ichigo. Y era real- Ichigo simpatizaba a un nivel increíble con Parfait y todo lo que había pasado, pero eso no minimizaba en lo más mínimo lo Ichigo sentía hacia Kisshu. Había noches, durante esas horribles pesadillas acerca de Deep Blue, en que lo único que le había impedido gritar era el recuerdo del rostro de Kisshu. Ichigo sabía que sus sentimientos por él eran profundos y reales. Si solo sus inseguridades acerca de si misma como una Mew no se hubiese interpuesto en el camino… entonces podría haber sido capaz de decirle a Kisshu la forma en que se sentía hacia él, y entonces habrían estado juntos. En lugar de eso…

El rostro de Parfait se retorció en una mueca. "¿Crees que él te ama? Yo no lo creo. Además de que no lo permitiré!"

Con un movimiento violento, Parfait de repente extendió la mano en un círculo por delante de su cuerpo. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se disparó a través de la cueva. Ichigo fue sorprendida con la guardia baja por lo que cayo- ¿Cómo podría haber viento? Estaban en una cueva submarina…

De repente, todas las cajas empezaron a vibrar. Ichigo sintió su piel erizándose. Sus orejas de gato se aplastaron contras su cráneo y se encorvo plegando su cuerpo hacia abajo, todos sus sentidos estaban alerta. Cada caja en el lugar empezó a vibrar, como si hubiese algo encerrado dentro que luchase por salir.

La fría voz de Parfait se alzó por sobre el ruido ensordecedor. "Parece que mi tiempo con Kisshu dio sus frutos- durante los dos años en que tu lloriqueabas por tu inmundo e indigno amante humano muerto, Kisshu me dio su confianza y me mostro su Animal Quimera más reciente, aun en etapa de desarrollo- Posiblemente uno que creara un nivel más poderoso en la clasificación- un grado seis"

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y miro a Parfait. La hermosa alienígena estaba impregnada de una alegría salvaje "Así que cuando Kisshu venga a salvarte, va a tener que tomar una decisión- ser mío- y decir que soy suya- o luchar para salvarte. Y puesto que estos Animal ni siquiera han salido del laboratorio, me temo que nadie puede adivinar el alcance de su poder. Tal vez podría someter a uno solo de ellos pero... como puedes ver… me las he arreglado para robar un buen numero"

De repente, para el horror de Ichigo, Parfait se hecho a reír. Una alta y cruel risa ensordecedora. "De modo que si decide elegirte al menos obtendré mi venganza final. Porque una vez que haya liberado todos estos Animals a la vez, ni siquiera Kisshu y su grupo de traidores serán capaces de detenerlos. Voy a matarlos a todos "Con un chillido estridente, repitió "¿Oíste eso humana sin valor? Si él no me elige, los matare a todos, incluyéndote a ti y a Kisshu!"

* * *

><p><strong>na:…Bien… eso fue algo dramático… pero, honestamente, era el mejor lugar para cortarlo, lo juro! En cualquier otro lugar ya no tendría sentido!**

**N/T: ***se aclara la garganta* me alegra q noe hayan matado por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero la verdad es q esta cosa me habia frustrado, es la tercera vez q se me borran los capitulos por alguna razon *suspira* ya solo quedan unos cinco capitulos si bien recuerdo n.n

Mmm el siguiente no me deberia tomar demasiado, pero aun asi me llevara horas, es lo q tarda cada uno, asi q aqui les traigo este recien editado XD espero q lo disfruten

pd: La verdad yo me senti mal por Parfait, aunq he de admitir q esta un poquito loca... en cierta forma me acorde de Kisshu en el capitulo en el cual ataca a Aoyama para probar su poder... ya saben, cuando entran en una montaña... solo q ella lo lleva mas al extremo

Gracias por los comments n.n


	22. Para derrotar a las Quimeras

Capitulo XXII: Para derrotar a las Quimeras

_Ella nunca cambiaba. Desde que se había convertido en el líder del ejército, Parfait siempre mencionaba lo mucho que le quería, llegando al extremo de ahuyentar a cualquier chica que pudiese llega a captar su interés. Era terriblemente celosa, había oído historias acerca de su acoso a otras chicas, al grado de hacerlas transferirse, solo para poder tenerlo para ella misma. Y Kisshu se había dado cuenta de la mirada de muerte que le había dado a Ichigo. Había sido una grata sorpresa el ver a Ichigo defenderse por sí misma en vez de solo dejarse intimidar._

_Pero eso no significaba que Parfait se saliese con la suya al acosarla._

_-capitulo seis_

* * *

><p>Kisshu sentía que se ahogaba; ola tras ola de nauseabundos recuerdos olvidados amenazaban con asfixiarlo. Si Pai no lo hubiese sostenido con tanta fuerza de los hombros, Kisshu hubiese caído directamente desde el aire. Se sentía perdido. Abrumado.<p>

Por no hablar de horrorizado más allá de toda medida. Porque ahora se acordaba. Recordaba todo.

"_Hey, cuidado!" Kisshu voló delante de la chica, justo a tiempo, recibiendo el golpe que iba dirigido a ella. Fue arrojado directo a la nieve y detrás de él la chica grito._

_El alíen mayor- un varón que se erguía por sobre los dos niños- miro a Kisshu y a la niña amenazadoramente, sostenía un cuchillo largo y filoso en una de sus manos. Los ojos de Kisshu se desviaron hacia el cuerpo que yacía a pocos metros de distancia. El pelo largo y sedoso se desplegaba por sobre la nieve, ocultando el rostro que ya no mostraba señales de vida. La niña gimió._

"_Padre… padre, por favor…"_

"_¡Cállate!" su padre gruño avanzando un paso más cerca de ellos "Voy a hacerte lo mismo que hice con tu madre!"_

"_¡No!" sollozo la chica acurrucándose en la nieve. Una repentina ráfaga de viento helado pasó junto a ellos, haciendo que los dientes de Kisshu castañearan. Pero el simplemente tenso la mandíbula, obligándose a sí mismo a defender a la niña, a protegerla. Sin él, ella no podría hacer nada. Ella sufriría el mismo destino que su madre._

"_¡Es tu culpa!" grito el padre. Su voz atenuándose con el viento "¡Por tu culpa mi vida resulto de esta forma! Si no hubieses nacido, las cosas habrían sido mejores para mí!"_

_Las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la niña. Kisshu no podía creer que un padre pudiese decir algo tan cruel a su propio hijo. No importaba que él no hubiese tenido un padre propio- él estaba seguro de que si estuviera vivo, nunca le habría dicho algo así. Por lo que había dicho su madre, el padre de Kisshu lo había amado mucho._

_Pero Kisshu no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso ahora. Se dio la vuelta y atrajo a la niña contra su pecho, protegiéndola como podía del viento. Miro a su alrededor frenéticamente, tratando de pensar en algún lugar para poder esconderla. Quería sacarla del camino antes de atacar a su padre, en caso de que algo saliera mal. Nunca había practicado su habilidad fuera de un salón de clases y tenía miedo de que pudiera hacerle algún daño._

_Vio algo. A través de los violentos vientos que llevaban nieve y hielo a su alrededor, Kisshu pudo ver una roca escarpada bastante cerca. Tenía una gran grieta en la cual la niña podría ocultarse. Tal vez incluso la llevara a una cueva en la cual podría refugiarse. Era un espacio pequeño y oscuro, y quizás la asustara, pero era lo mejor que podía encontrar._

_Recogiéndola en brazos, se dirigió hacia la roca. No estaba lejos, pero si se ponía a pensar ella debía de pesar más o menos lo mismo que él, por lo tanto le resultaba pesada. Pero se las arregló para sostenerla mientras volaba, agachando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos para no capturar demasiada nieve entre sus ojos._

"_¡Aquí!" Kisshu prácticamente arrojo a la niña en la abertura. "Quédate aquí ¡Te mantendré a salvo!"_

_Los grandes ojos asustados de la niña se alzaron para mirarlo, pero él no tenía tiempo para intentar consolarla. El padre se acercaba a ellos rápidamente y Kisshu aun necesitaba encontrar su infusor. Mientras buscaba frenéticamente en sus bolsillos, miro alrededor para encontrar algo con que combinarlo._

_Antes de que pudiese encontrar lo que buscaba, el padre trastornado golpeo a Kisshu con tanta fuerza que voló un par de metros antes de estrellarse contra un montículo. La nieve le helo hasta los huesos. Sus dedos se sentían torpes y entumecidos. Pero la caída había arrojado fuera el contenido de sus bolsillos y él fue capaz de encontrar el ligeramente brillante y pulsante ente entre el resto de sus bienes. Poniéndose de pie, agarro el infusor en su mano, como si se tratase de su propio corazón._

"_¡Hey ¡Que es eso, chico?" Grito el padre, precipitándose en contra de Kisshu con el cuchillo en alto. En su desesperación, Kisshu tomo un puñado de nieve del suelo. Era su única oportunidad. Alzo las manos._

"_Fusión!" Grito. La nieve y el infusor se cambiaron, y una brillante, clara y azulada luz surgió de sus manos. Una criatura salió de esa luz. Su forma iba cambiando, moviéndose, como si se formara del mismo viento. Sin embargo, su cuerpo estaba lleno de carámbanos y al dejar escavar un rugido, lanzo una gran ráfaga de viento con grandes cantidades de agua que se congelaron al tocar el suelo._

_El padre se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo. "Qué demonios?" rugió "¡Eso es imposible! ¡Nadie puede hacer un Quimera Animal por si solo!"_

_Kisshu se dirigió hacia el Animal que había tomado casi toda su energía para ser creado. "Ve... mata… al… asesino" se dejó caer en la nieve, demasiado débil para permanecer flotando. La criatura se abalanzo, dejando caer agua helada de sus colmillos._

_El padre grito y se retiró antes de poder ser perforado por una nueva oleada de carámbanos. El cuchillo lucia completamente inútil en sus manos ahora. Lo dejo caer a un lado mientras corría y cayó cerca de Kisshu en la nieve. Un carámbano golpeo al padre en la parte trasera y rugió de dolor._

_Se volvió y se encaró a Kisshu, volando a una increíble velocidad. Al abalanzarse sobre Kisshu, grito: "¡Un chico como tú no merece la vida!"_

_Kisshu se tambaleo hacia un lado, arrancando el afilado cuchillo del lugar en el que había caído. Él se dio la vuelta y antes de que el padre pudiese colocar sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Kisshu, Kisshu le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho. Inmediatamente Kisshu se vio bañado por una lluvia de sangre. No podía respirar. Retrocedió, soltando el cuchillo, arrastrándose hacia atrás sobre la nieve ahora cubierta de sangre._

_El padre yacía arrugado en el suelo, su cuerpo retorciéndose de forma esporádica. La Quimera Animal salto sobe él y comenzó a incrustar carámbanos de hielo en su cuerpo, sin comprender que el enemigo ya había sido derrotado. Kisshu lo había matado. Kisshu lo había asesinado._

_Kisshu cayó sobre su espalda y dejo salir un grito de miseria. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Había matado a alguien. No solo eso, él había creado una Quimera Animal y le había dado instrucciones de matar. ¿Qué clase de criatura malvada trataba de matar a alguien de su propia especia?_

_Al momento en el que soltó otro gemido, incapaz de soportar la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer, escucho la voz de Pai haciendo eco en algún lugar cercano._

"_¡Kisshu! Kisshu, ¿Dónde estás?"_

_Kisshu grito "¡PAI! ¡AYUDAME, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, AYUDA!" Se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a sollozar._

"_No… no… no, yo no… yo solo… solo quería… salvarla…"_

"Kisshu… ¡Kisshu concéntrate!"

Kisshu parpadeo. Pai lo había zarandeado y ahora estaba desorientado. Acababa de entender que era lo que Parfait le haría a Ichigo hasta que el recuerdo que había estado suprimido hasta el momento lo había envuelto antes de poder decir algo. Ahora podía entenderlo completamente, pero antes de encantarse de la cuestión necesitaba de aclarar todos los puntos mediante una explicación.

"Pai…" Los ojos de Kisshu se encontraron con los suyos "¿Cómo es que no te borraron la memoria?"

Pai le sostuvo la mirada mientras respondía "Mentí"

"¿Tu mentiste?"

"Yo lo vi todo. Después de que mataras al padre de Parfait, contacte con las autoridades y los lleve a donde te encontrabas. Fingí que simplemente te había encontrado. Nunca les dije que habíamos estado caminando juntos y que yo había visto todo."

"Pero ¿Por qué-"

" -No te ayude a combatir?" Pai soltó una risa suave y amarga. "Porque tuve miedo. Y porque no deseaba involucrarme. Trate de convencerte que no era nuestro asunto, pero no me oíste. Permanecí atrás y te deje luchar por tu cuenta"

Kisshu vio, sin dudar, que Pai estaba avergonzado. Extendiendo la mano, la poso sobre el hombre de Pai y lo miro directo a los ojos.

"Bueno, entonces esa debe haber sido la última cosa cobarde que alguna vez hiciste, Pai-kun. Porque yo no tengo un solo recuerdo en el que tu alguna vez huyeras de una pelea o no tratases de protegernos a Tart y a mi" Como Pai no se mostraba convencido, Kisshu le dio una pequeña sacudida "Siempre has sido como mi hermano mayor, Pai. A pesar de que intentaron separarnos, de que intentaron hacer que nos odiásemos el uno al otro, con tal de que fuésemos más fuertes de forma individual, nos opusimos al gobierno y sus juegos mezquinos. Tú nunca me defraudaste. Ni una sola vez"

Pai lo pensó por unos segundos. Desde la puerta Lettuce y Tart los observaban con ansiedad. Había tal cantidad abrumadora de compasión irradiando de los ojos de Lettuce que Kisshu podía jurar sentirla hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Por fin, Pai dijo "Bien, yo he dejado que ignoraras a Parfait por bastantes, quizá demasiadas veces. Creo que ella podría odiarme casi tanto como odia a Ichigo"

"¿Qué?" exigió Kisshu "¿Por qué?"

"Yo sabía quién era ella" dijo Pai "Desde el primer día en que entro a la base. La observe. La vi crecer y vi lo mucho que te quería. Y sin embargo, yo permanecí ahí sin decir nada. Ella sabía que tu memoria había sido borrada y que tenía prohibido hablar contigo, pero también sabía que yo había visto todo el día que murieron sus padres."

La boca de Kisshu se abrió "Lo supiste… todo este tiempo… y ¿no dijiste _Nada?_"

Pai alzo la mirada, escuchando la incredulidad en el tono de Kisshu. Por tanto, Kisshu seguía sin entender "Kisshu" tomo una bocanada de aire "Era realmente conocido, desde un principio, que tú eras un niño excepcionalmente especial"

Kisshu resoplo. "Bueno, obviamente. Todos nosotros éramos niños espaciales"

"_No, Kisshu_" Pai enfatizo: "Me refiero a que tu podías hacer algo que nadie había sido capaz de hacer en más de tres mil años. Puedes crear y controlar poderosas Chimera Animals y todo por ti mismo. Tú conseguiste un grado dos cuando tenías solo unos pocos años. En ese momento, una hazaña de tal magnitud era algo inaudito."

Kisshu se sonrojo, lucia algo incómodo. "¡Pero tú también puedes hacer Quimera Animals! No entiendo a qué te refieres"

"Tart nunca ha conseguido nada por encima de un grado dos por su cuenta" explico Pai "Y yo puedo controlar un grado Tres con dificultad. Juntos podemos manejar apenas un grado cuatro.- ¿Recuerdas el que enviamos a las Mews, verdad? ¿Aquel que manipulaba los sueños?"

Kisshu asintió, lo recordaba vagamente. En ese momento había estado mucho más centrado en Ichigo que en cualquier otra cosa. Pai continúo sin esperar su respuesta.

"Tú tienes un instinto natural en la ciencia de la creación de Quimera Animals. He visto tus creaciones. He visto la forma en la que utilizaste las almas humanas-"

"Si, bien, eh…" Kisshu miro de reojo a las Mews, Ryou y Keiichiro. Ryou y Mint lo fulminaban con la mirada. "Bien, esa no ha sido una de mis mejores ideas… como sea ¡No es momento de pensar en ello!" ¡Tenemos que averiguar donde se encuentra Ichigo! ¿Dónde crees entonces-?"

"Una cueva submarina"

Kisshu parpadeo. Pai había hablado con tanta seguridad y cara inexpresiva que Kisshu se preguntó si el alíen no estaría tratando de hacerle una inoportuna broma.

"_dije _una cueva sub…"

"¡Ok, ok, te escuche!" Kisshu soltó los hombros de Pai y se encaró a Ryou. "Eso tiene sentido… Espacio oscuro, cerrado, con olor a algas. Hey, Ryou ¿conoces algo sobre toda las cositas de cuevas bajo el agua?"

Ryou frunció el ceño "Por lo general están llenas de agua. Pero si estás hablando de alguna con una burbuja de aire natural… hay una única bastante bien conservada en el océano atlántico"

"¿_En el océano atlántico?" _Gritaron Lettuce, Mint y Zakuro al mismo tiempo.

"¡Pero eso no está cerca de Japón!" exclamo Mint.

"Bien, eso explicaría porque nuestras búsquedas no han dado resultado" dijo Keiichiro pensativo.

"Eso no importa" dijo Kisshu con urgencia "Realiza una nueva búsqueda y verifica si puedes encontrar cualquier actividad alienígena"

"Correcto" Keiichiro se giró al ordenador y empezó a teclear con rapidez. Ryou estaba detrás de él viendo por sobre su hombro.

Cerca de la puerta, Lettuce finalmente bajo a Tart y dijo con preocupación: "Espero que Ichigo no este teniendo demasiados problemas"

Pai la miro. Kisshu podía decir que estaba reprimiendo las ganas de acercarse a ella de nuevo. Tart vacilo por un momento y seguidamente decidió flotar de vuelta al ala médica para checar a Pudding. De pronto, frente a la pantalla del ordenador, Keiichiro jadeo audiblemente.

"¡Ryou! ¡Mira esto!"

"¿Qué es?" Kisshu choco contra Ryou mientras intentaba ver la pantalla. Los dos se inclinaron más cerca.

"¡Hay una enorme concentración de energía alienígena!" Keiichiro señalo una mancha roja que parpadeaba en la pantalla. "¡Es demasiado! No sé si alguna vez he visto tanto poder concentrado en una sola zona!"

Ryou observo los datos y, seguidamente, miro a Kisshu. "Conoces algo de origen alienígena que tenga tanto poder?" le pregunto. Kisshu tuvo un presentimiento repentino, pero era tan horrible que de momento, no quería decirlo, esperaba que no fuese cierto.

Pero la vida de Ichigo estaba en juego. Y el tiempo se acababa. Y él estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que era lo que había hecho Parfait. El trago saliva y bajo la cabeza.

"Esos son infusores… un montón de ellos"

"¿Cuántos?" pregunto Ryou con irritación.

"Demasiados" Kisshu repitió en voz alta "Son infusores especiales... he estado desarrollándolos en el laboratorio allá en mi planeta"

"¿-Tú crees que ella los robo?" Pai interrumpió "¿Cómo sabría de su existencia?"

Kisshu se dio cuenta, con un enfermizo terror, del terrible error que había cometido. Que equivocado había estado al confiar en Parfait, al tomarla como su confidente…

"Yo se los mostré. Hace ya algunos meses. La deje ver que era lo que desarrollaba"

"¿Qué_?"_ Pai se veía lívido "¡Kisshu, se te ha prohibido enseñarle a cualquier persona el contenido de tu laboratorio! ¡Es la _ley_!"

"Lo sé" gimió Kisshu bajando las orejas con tristeza "Lo se… Soy un baka. Pensé que podía confiar en Parfait. Si lo hubiese sabido… ¿Cómo podía imaginar que ella podría.. Nunca sospeche-"

"¿Kish, que tipo de infusores son?" Tart pregunto con la voz elevada. Había vuelto a entrar en la habitación y flotado hasta integrarse al grupo alrededor de la computadora sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Kisshu le respondió: "De gran alcance. E inestables. Son la cosa más fuerte que he creado. Mantenía a la mayoría de ellos en un completo estado de sedación y solo activaba uno a la vez. Si Parfait los activo todos al mismo tiempo… su poder seria casi imparable"

"¡La energía se disparó!" Keiichiro señalo la pantalla, la zona roja se había incrementado dramáticamente de tamaño "Mira, es el doble de grande que antes y aumenta con cada minuto!"

"Los h despertado" Kisshu murmuro. Su ira aumentaba a cada instante. No podía creer que Parfait estuviese haciendo esto. No podía creer que estuviese poniendo a su Ichigo en peligro… ¿Y todo porque? ¿Por qué él no la amaba como amaba a Ichigo? Él _nunca _había amado a nadie de la misma forma en que amaba a Ichigo eso no cambiaría. ¿Estaba Parfait tan desesperada por su afecto que estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de la competencia?

Sus entrañas hervían de rabia. Tenía que salvar a Ichigo. Ella era la única razón por la que había regresado a la tierra. Era en ella en quien había pensado, extrañándola, todos los días desde que había conocido a las Mews. Ella era su omae, su Koneko-chan, su amor…

_¿Y ahora Parfait planea usar mis propias armas en mi contra? ¿Ella usara mis creaciones para destruir a Ichigo? _La ironía lo enfermaba _Maldita Parfait. Le he estado diciendo todo este tiempo que se mantenga alejada de Ichigo! Sabía que tenía sentimientos por mí, pero no tenía ideas de lo profundo que eran. Y ahora Ichigo es la que tiene que pagar por mis errores… como mi sangre que fue la que la puso en peligro…_

_Pero… no pude evitarlo. ¡No pude dejar de amar a Ichigo, y no puedo dejar de hacerlo ahora! Incluso si Aoyama hubiese vivido no habría parado. Aunque ella dijo que solo quería que fuésemos amigos, y aunque ella me hubiese dicho que me mantuviese lejos… No habría podido cambiar lo que siento por ella._

Kisshu apretó el puño fuertemente. Su cuerpo temblaba con pasión y rabia. Sus colmillos destellaron. La respuesta venía a él. Poco a poco, pero sin detenerse, resolviendo lo que tenía que hacer para derrotar a las Animas. Era una idea que se le había ocurrido hace algún tiempo, una idea que realmente era solo una teoría. Nunca había sido probada antes. Probablemente se consideraría suicida.

Pero era la única forma. Sus Quimera Animas eran demasiado fuertes y no tenía más tiempo.

"Tart. Pai" Sus dos amigos lo miraron. "Ustedes deben saber… estas animas que tenía en vías de desarrollo… bien… son… realmente poderosos"

"¿Quinto grado?" Pai pregunto bruscamente.

Kisshu negó con la cabeza "Neh, me refiero, a realmente potentes. Tan fuertes que he tenido que crear una nueva categoría para ellas… una más alta"

En ese instante, tanto Pai como Tart se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Tart se quedó sin aliento y los ojos de Pai se oscurecieron con furia. A su lado Crumb, Soda, y Scone se mirara sorprendidos. Ellos eran los únicos aliens en el cuarto y entendían por completo el concepto de lo que hablaba Kisshu. Aunque, para darles crédito, Ryou y Keiichiro, los seres humanos con conocimientos científicos, parecían entenderlo también.

"¿Quieres decir… que inventaste... un sexto grado?"

Kisshu asintió. Pao lo miro como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Parecía imposible, La cantidad de energía… tendría que ser increíble. Más allá de cualquier comprensión. Pai pregunto: "¿Con que has combinado los infusores?"

"Bien, realmente no creo que quieras saber…"

"Yo creo que si quiero saberlo" dijo Pai peligrosamente. Parecía que iba a golpear a Kisshu si lo contradecía.

Kisshu suspiro.

"Las almas de los condenados"

Las Mews jadearon. Ryou y Keiichiro lo miraron horrorizados. Pai estaba demasiado furioso como para hablar. Tart chillo "¿Quieres decir _gente muerta?_"

"No cualquier gente muerta" dijo Kisshu rápidamente. Quería explicarse lo más rápido posible para que él pudiese decirle a Pai y Tart lo que tenía que hacer. "Las almas de las personas que han cometido crímenes horrendos. Almas que no están en paz. Que están molestas" añadió "por lo que son más poderosas que un alma normal. Y después de dejar la tierra jure que no volvería a usar el alma de un humano vivo de nuevo"

"¿Cómo obtienes las almas?" pregunto Lettuce con los ojos muy abiertos.

"De los cementerios" Kisshu murmuro "Ahí es donde les gusta reunirse"

"¿Tú has estado vagabundeando por los _cementerios?" _Mint pregunto con disgusto.

"Oye, es mejor que utilizar el alma de nocentes, de gente viva!" Kisshu se defendió "Pero el problema es que son mucho más resistentes a los poderes de Ichigo! ¡No creo que pueda derrotarlos por si sola!"

"Bien, entonces ¿Qué si _puede _derrotarlos?" dijo Pai. Parecía dispuesto a estrangular a Kisshu.

"Otro anima Quimera. Uno más potente"

"Pero acabas de decir que estos nuevos Animas son los más poderosos que hay!" Tart exclamo "¡Has dicho que son grado seis!"

"He estado pensando en cierta teoría" dijo Kisshu. Ahí estaba. Había llegado el momento de decirles. El sabía que no les gustaría, porque existía la posibilidad de que una vez que realizara el cambio, no fuese capaz de volver. Existía la posibilidad de que perdiese el control.

Una probabilidad de que no fuese el mismo otra vez.

Kisshu respiro hondo. "Creo que puedo matar a la mayoría de ellos. Y salvar a Ichigo. Si yo…"

"Si tu ¿Qué_?"_

Kisshu cerró los ojos "…Si yo me convierto en un… Quimera Anima"

Hubo un silencio mortal. Nadie se movía, Nadie realizo el menor ruido. Entonces…

"¡NO, NO, NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS, KISSHU!"

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Sinceramente yo estaba como ustedes.. me quede con.. te odio Parfait y a la vez le tenia un poco de lastimia, despues de todo me recuerda un poquitito a Kisshu XD

Mmm pues solo les aviso que quedan tres capitulos que procurare traer lo ms pronto posible

Gracias por leer!


End file.
